Demon Hunter 101
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: Enter: Kuma Scarlet, adopted daughter of Erza is a fourteen year old girl. Her life is pretty straightfoward. She deals with school, a singing career and demons. Sounds simple enough right? Did I mention her father is no other than Zeref himself? OCxOC, LaLu, NatsuxOc, Graza, JuGeel, WendyxEve. Originally called 'The Daughter of Titania'.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to FairyTail

Fairytail the Daughter of Titania

Chapter 1:The Beggining

The girl laid next to a tree that somehow grew on the beach. She had broken handcuffs on her wrists. She had escaped. That thought kept running through her mind. What was the joy in that? She lost her friends, her teacher, her happiness. None of that would come back to her.

Ever.

Tears slowly slid down her cheek. Why? Why did this happen to her?! What has she done to anyone that made her deserve this…this karma?! Everyone she passed when she travled on her own, thought of her as a freak. She slept during the day and traveled at night to keep away from people. From there cool glares and haughtily whispers. But not everyone went to bed at night.

Thats when she saw her.

Coming her way was a beautiful woman who was dressed in armor. She had the grace of some type of warrior goddess who came to strike her sword on the lesser mortals. Her long fiery red hair flew with the ocean breeze. The girl prayed she wouldnt be spotted by the young woman. She felt unworthy to be even looked at by someone so gorgeous while she herself was covered in dirt and grime.

But she did look at her.

She did walk towards her.

The woman was smiling softly.

"Why are you out here all alone? Dont you have anyone watching you?" The girl kept her dirt covered face down,shaking her head. The woman sat next to her,rubbing the girls back.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"The warrior asked, a concerned motherly tone entering her voice. That hadnt make sense. The woman had no children. Again the child shook her head. "You gotta name, kid?" The girl stared out into the ocean.

"Kuma."

Kuma's voice was pretty but haggard, as if she had been crying for months. She had.

"Well Kuma,I dont know whats going on. Wether you ran away from home or you didnt have a home to begin with. I do have a preposition." Kuma finally looked the woman in the eyes. Her eyes were brown with a faint greyish tint. Those eyes, although they showed warmth for encouragment, those eyes went somewhere deep and a feeling so indescribable was buried, hidden underneath there. "Do you have any magic power?"The godess asked the mortal. Kuma nodded. "Well then come with me and live with me. Join my guild. Fairytail." Kuma's eyes widened in shock. No one like her, so weak, belonged to one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Kuma shook her head. "Kuma weak. Kuma cant be in Fairytail." The woman stood and held out her hand.

"The strong are the weak who boast of there power. The so called 'weak' are the strong because they are humble and grateful for there strength. I can tell that you are very strong—you just havent had any training. Come with me. We'll ask the master of the guild to find someone fit enough to train you. Please?" The woman held out her hand. Slowly yet surley the girl grasped it. She was taken into a brand new world.

The first day wasnt as akward as Erza thought. But it did get her blood rushing later in the day. That was the womans name that rescued Kuma. Erza showed the small girl how the shower worked and where she would be sleeping. She had tucked the girl in bed and explained how she had planned and hoped to train her. The girl wouldnt stop thanking Erza. Erza gave Kuma a small hug and hit the lights. "Catch some sleep missy, we have people to meet."

The next day the rambuctious guild that was called 'Fairy Tail' fell to a silent standstill when Erza and Kuma walked in. Kuma braced herself for the stares and the whispers.

They never came.

Instead in place of the insults and slurs like people everywhere treated Kuma they cheered and ran up to meet her.

"Isnt she just the cutest thing?"Kana an underaged drinker at the time said. "Oh look at her eyes! There like stunning jewelry! So Cute!"Lissana,a natural favorite at the guild,exclaimed with excitment. "Erza,how strong is she? I wanna see what shes made of!"A pink haired mage yelled running over. He was breathing fire.

Kuma clung tightly to Erza. Erza put an arm over the seven year old's shoulders and put on a very stern but fierce face. "Every body…quit it OUT!" It got quiet. Quick.

Erza then bent over and spoke softly in Kuma's ear. Probably knowing the girl was afraid of loud noises. "Will you be alright at the bar while I go talk to Master?" Kuma nodded her head and smiled. "Itll only take a minute,I promise. Mirajane. Gray...Lissana." She added the girls name when she saw Natsu smiling wickedly,hoping he would get called for some sort of an assighnment. "Take care of Kuma,would ya? I have to talk to Master." They all nodded and lead the girl to the bar. Mirajane pulled out pens and paper and let the girl draw and tried to talk.

Erza walked down a small hallway and knocked on the wooden door. A terse 'come in' replied on the other side and she walked in.

"Master. To be foward I have a child that I want to join the guild." Master looked up from paper work—probably bills—and cocked a graying brow.

"Oh? And who's child is it?" Erza put her arms behind her back. "She has no family. If she'll let me,Ill become her family." Makorov,Fairy Tails 3rd generation guild master,stood up in surprise. "Erza,your a child yourself. You barley get by in doing the so many quests you know you can handle right now. And now you want to add a GROWING child to the mix?" Erza stood there a slow lazy smirk appearing on her face. "Basically. Yes." Master walked from his desk and paced in front of her.

"Master,Ill find a way to handle it. I have to take care of her! You should have seen how scared she looked when I found her fedal position at the beach. Ill just double the job request."

"So you'll put more strain on your body and double the chances of not coming back. Did you think about who will WATCH her while your Doubling the missions? Plus how will she go to school? Is she trained in any sort of magic or martial arts? She has to be a wizard to be part of the guild. You may be one of the youngest S-Class wizards with so much skill but your still a 15 year old girl." Erza flinched on the inside but out she was as cool as a cucumber. Maybe colder is the right word. "So what of my age? If I decide that she lives with me she lives with me.—She shrugs her shoulders—its not like Im asking YOU to watch her." Master swirled around with a hardning face. "I could do without the attitude Erza." Erza let out a quick stream of incoherent apologies. Master muttered something about Natsu and 'the girl'.

Back at the bar:

Natsu listened to all the chatter towards the girl who was carefully reciting the alphabet. He had to admit she was adorable.

'Natsu bring the girl to my office.' He heard. It was Gramps's voice!

"Oi! Gramps wants the girl!" Lissana looked up. "I swear if your ears get any bigger were going to need the guild hall just to hold them up." Mirajane Lissana and Gray laughed. Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up. "C'mon lil bit. Were gonna go see the master of this joint." Kuma stared up at Natsu. "Miss Scarlet told me to sit here." Gray's eyes widened like saucers. " 'Miss'?! Whoa I need a drink. Mira,hit me." Kana laughed and Natsu smiled. "C'mon lil bit Erza and Master are waiting. Trust me you dont want them waiting." So the girl walked after the older boy and they went down the hallway.

Office:

Kuma practiclly hid behind Erza's leg while Gramps stared at her.

"There's no need to be scared. Cmon out."Erza had said reapedetly, in variations of that scentence. For some reason Gramps made Natsu stay. Kuma slowly came from behind the teenagers leg.

"Tell me,child. How old are you?"Gramps questioned walking over to the girl. She held up her right hand signaling 5 and held her left with a peace sign. "Seven. Wow. Tell me what do you think of the people out there?" Kuma instantly smiled. "There funny! They loud but they are really…n-nice! The bad people use to get really mean when Kuma talked but these people wanted to hear Kuma talk!" Erza's ears perked at this information. "Bad people? Tell me. Who were the 'bad people'?"Erza held a protective arm around the girl and Kuma's amythest eyes looked up at hers. "The ones who had whips. They made Kuma pick up rocks because thats what kinda magic Kuma use. Earth Magic." Erza held Kuma tighter. "Whips? Did they hit you with the whips?" Kuma nodded. Natsu leaned in closed lips tighning in a thin line,eyes narrowing. Who would want to hit such a sweet girl?! "Whenever Kuma didnt pick up enough rocks or Kuma said something they didnt like they would hit Kuma right here." Kuma pointed at her neck where visious welches appeared when she pulled her hair back. Erza had fire in her eyes.

"Miss Scarlet? Whats wrong? Did Kuma make you angry too?! Gomen nesai! Kuma didnt mean to!" Kuma flinched a little when she saw Erza's hand reached out. Instead of a beating Kuma recieved she was returned with a loving hug and a soft caress to the cheek. "No ones gonna hit you. Not here. Ever. Got that?" Kuma was frozen but then she broke down in sobs holding the teenager as if that was her mother. Like this wizard could save her life. Natsu's expression softned. This girl was just to…sweet to be scarred emotionally like that. She made sure everyone was alright first. When Gray and him got in it just 20 minutes ago,Kuma wanted to take them to a doctor. When Mirajane explained that the fights were a daily basis Kuma said she felt dumb. "How do you feel dumb when you just came here 2 point 5 seconds ago?"Gray had asked. Kuma had just looked at the floor. Now Natsu knew why she was always quiet. She was taught that if she talked she would get beat. And allthough it was to horrible to even imagine people did that to children in this world. Maybe in another dimension it wouldnt have happened but Kuma was in this one. She couldnt escape that life.

"Erza's right. No ones hitting you unless they want to mess with your old Uncle Natsu."Natsu's fist punched his left palm as he smiled down at the small child. Fire surged around his fists. Kuma wiped away her tears a small uncertain smile crossing her lips. That made Natsu smile widened.

"Erza,I heard bits and pieces. Ill help whenever and however i can. Help send her to school,train,even watch her while your on missions." Erza smiled to. "You were always the hero weren't you Natsu?"

"What about us?"

The group looked up at the door. It was Mirajane Gray Lissana Kana and Elfman. They were smiling also. Kuma smiled back,just barely. 'Had those abusers beat her so much she's forgoten how to smile a real smile? Is she…broken? Like I am?'Erza thought as she looked at all her guildmates. Her friends. She picked up Kuma and ran her across the room like an airplane. Kuma was laughing. "Your staying with me! Got it?" Kuma laughed more and looked down at Erza. Erza grinned up at her. Kids. They were so…refreshing.

Natsu and the others grinned.

Gramps sighed but eventually smiled to. "Well then kiddo!" Everyone joined in.

"Welcome to FairyTail!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

A.N:The first chapter of my very first FairyTail fanfiction! Yayyy! I hoped you enjoyed. Any suggestions PM me or review! Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2:Train Train and Train?

Chapter 2:Train Train and…Train

The second and third day Erza and the others set up scheduels to when they had missions and when they would train Kuma. Kuma was confused. She knew enough to protect herself. Couldnt she live outside like she was use to doing? Erza scoffed. No way Jóse. She had replied when Kuma asked her.

The fourth day Kuma was asking numeourous questions about her new life. Erza was cooking breakfast her back facing Kuma as she fried eggs. Kuma thought she look so much like a mother that she slipped up and asked: "Mom?"

"Yes?"Erza replied smoothly without missing a beat.

Kuma just stood there agasped. Erza didnt correct her. Erza turned her head to look at the seven year old. "Kuma, whats wrong? You were asking something." Kuma shook her head and went back to annoying her 'mother' with more questions. The more time she spent with Erza though, the more time she thought of her as her actual mom.

One night after 3 weeks of training with Erza, Kuma was being tucked in. "Night…mommy." She didnt hesitate because of what Erza would say. The pause was a yawn. Erza smiled and kissed the girl goodnight. When she closed the bedroom door though she practiclly did a happy dance! Yes Erza Scarlet was THAT happy! Erza went to bed that night feeling all to good about being a 'new mommy.' But the next day Erza had to go on a mission.

"I dont know maybe I should stay. My baby needs me!"She cried out when Gray pushed her towards a train. Kuma was following along. "She'll…be…fine! She…has…the whole…freakin…guild!—"Gray pushed Erza into the train. "To protect her! Dont worry. She'll be fine." Erza looked helplessy at her child. "You SURE you'll be okay?" Kuma laughed. "Dont be such a worry wart mommy! You have pretty skin,dont get wrinkles over me!" Erza laughed. "Your to smart for your own good. Love you! Dont give everyone a hard time! Remember to take your medicine! Oh and dont forget cool down sessions after each training session—even meditating!" The train was about to leave. "Ill be okay, Mommy! You be careful!" Erza waved as the train chugged away. "Ill be back as soon as possible!"

Kuma's mom was gone.

Later at the guild:

"Hey lil bit! You look bored,wanna help your old Uncle Natsu beat up Gray?"

"Hey how come YOU get to be UNCLE Natsu. Id make a waaaay better Uncle than you."

"No way! When it comes to family Im way funner than you droopy eyes!"

"Funner isnt even a word squinty eyes!"

"Exhibisionist!"

"PYRO!"

"STRIPPER!"

Kuma giggled. "Why cant you both just be Uncle? Uncle Gray, Uncle Natsu? See no harm. And everyone in Fairytail is family right? So your brothers!" Mirajane smiled. "She's so right in more ways than one that shes smarter than both of you combined when it comes to logic and strategy." Gray and Natsu slumped on either side of Kuma. She absentmindedly stroked both mages's hair and looked over at Elfman.

"So why do I have to learn how to punch. Again?" It was true,Erza discovered she learned the whole package in basics and a little of the more advanced. Still everyone reviewed with her to freshen her up.

"Because we're learning how to keep a punch strong but still quick." He replied. Kuma pouted. "Cant I learn how to mold rocks over my arms and use like mega ultra powerups and stuff?!"

Lissana laughed. "Oh cmon! The journey is the best part! So when you get all old and shrivled up you can tell your great grandkids the story youve told them since they were able to talk. 'I remember the time when your Cousin Elfman taught me how to use a kickass punch'"Lissana's voice mimicked an old timer. Everyone laughed.

Kana looked up from her cup. She convinced Kuma that she wasnt drinking 'grown up drink' and that it was simply water. Everyone knew that was a damn lie. She smiled. "Lissana has a point. In fact I remember when I was your age I had no idea how to even pronounce 'Tarot.' Now my Tarot cards are spot on 99.7% percent of the time." Kuma's eyes were glittering. "Wow! How'd you get so good?" Elfman and Mirajane laughed. "See? What I'd tell ya? The journey makes the story!"Lissana exclaimed dragging Natsu out the door.

And so 3 weeks passed. Kuma alternated with teachers to give her a run around and to keep her mind off of things. Some nights she spent the night with her Cousins the Strauss's and some nights she'll spend the night at her Uncle Natsu's house. Today she would spend the night at her Uncle Gray's.

Magnolia Shopping Center:

Kuma and Gray decided to ditch training and go shopping. One little day wouldnt hurt would it? And so they walked around from store to store. Thats when they saw a guy with short oarnge hair and stunning green eyes. He was surrounded by girls being swooned over.

"Yo Loke!"Gray yelled. Kuma hid behind her uncle's leg. "Cmon kid. He's part of the guild he wont hurt ya." Gray picked the girl up and walked over to his friend. "Yo Gray,whats up?" His eyes landed on the girl. "Man Gray, you call me the player. I dont have kids!" Gray and Kuma blinked twice and looked at each other.

"Who's the baby momma?" Loke questioned. Kuma got a goofy grin at the mention of her mother. "Erza, Kuma momma!" Loke practiclly collapsed. "ERZA?! Gray do you want to explain something to me?!". Gray was blushing brightly at the thought. "NOTHING HAPPENED LOKE!"Gray exclaimed. Kuma flinched. "No yelling please!" Gray hugged the girl and stroked her hair mumbling apologies.

So Gray explained there situation over lunch. Kuma had went to see someone go play the guitar. "Stay where I can see you!" Gray called out. "Yes you sound like a dad."Loke mumbled. "Technically she calls me Uncle Gray." Loke perked up at this. "What will she call me then?" Gray thought about it. "Cousin, probably. Thats what she calls Mirajane and the others." Loke smiled. After around twenty minutes Kuma came running back and jumped onto Gray's lap. "Uncle Gray! Kuma just met someone who said he knows you! He said his name is Cousin Laxus Dreyar!" Gray almost spit up his coke. "Wait Laxus is here?! I thought he wasnt going to be back for 3 months!" Loke nodded in agreement.

"Well arent you two glad to know Im back and alive."Said a deep sarcastic voice behind the three. They all turned around. Kuma was the only one who smiled. She ran towards Laxus throwing her tiny arms over his leg. She was laughing. "Look Uncle Gray! Cousin Laxus came back! Maybe Momma will come back early too!" Gray smiled softly as Laxus rubbed the little girls head. "Yeah,maybe she will."

Train Station:

"Momma!"Kuma yelled practiclly tackling the warrior. Erza had bags under her eyes but her sulken demeonor instantly perked up when she heard her daughters voice. "Momma! I learned how to do a spinning kick! Oh and a roundhouse kick! And a flying kick! Ohhh and I unlocked my cha-chak-chalk…?"

"Chakras?"Erza finished. Kuma nodded,her black hair falling behind her back as she jumped off of the young wizard. "Good. In no time at all youll be stronger than even me."Erza praised. Kuma shook her head as they headed for the guild. "No ones stronger than you Mommy! Your awesome!" Erza chuckled and picked up Kuma despite how tired she was. Letting Kuma ride on her back, Erza rolled her cart full of clothes along. "Someone will always be stronger than you Kuma. Dont ever forget that. I know a few people who's waaaay stronger than myself. Heck, Master is even stronger. There's someone else in the guild who's stronger than me."

"Is it Cousin Laxus? Cousin Bixlow? Cousin Fried?" Erza looked shocked. "Youve already met the Lightning Tribe? Hm. Maybe Laxus. I havent fought him in a while. But I was meaning Gildarts."

"Gil…darts? Who is he? Can I meet him?"

"Sure. In about 7 months." Kuma's mouth dropped. "He's on a mission THAT long, Mommy?" Erza cocked a brow and smirked. "Oh he's about to wrap up this mission. This mission was a 3 year long Super S-Class one." Kuma almost fell off of her mothers back. "3 YEARS?!" Erza laughed. Thats when they ran into a man with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. He was handing out flyers.

"Check out the Anamaie Gazette! Free pantlets on the schools that will be a perfect fit for your child!" Erza grabbed a flyer and Kuma looked over her mothers shoulder. "School? Whats…school?"

A.N:Hello Minna! I hoped you enjoyed chapter two of The Daughter of Titania. If you have any ideas questions or just comments please feel free to PM me or review! Chapter 3 is on your way.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorcerer Weekly

Chapter 3:Socerer Weekly

And so two days past.

Erza slept the most of it away, utterly exausted. Kuma surprised the woman when she woke up. Kuma was making cheesy fried eggs, just how Erza liked it.

"Morning, Mommy! Hope your hungry. I have biscuits in the oven and sausage on the stove." Kuma had to stand on a chair to reach the stove but other than that she was cooking like she was old enough to.

Erza almost had a panic attack. "No baby! What if you fell and hurt yourself?! Or burned yourself!" Kuma laughed. "Back when Kuma had to do stuff for the bad people Kuma had to cook for them sometimes too. Kuma learned how to do steak and mashed potatoes and…" As Kuma went on explaining what kinds of food she could cook, Erza gave a sad smile. 'She's still stuck in the past. Just like me. And she'll probably will always be with it stuck to her side. Just. Like. Me.'

"Break..f-fast is r ready!" Kuma yelled with a bright smile. She made Erza a plate and then herself. Erza poured some kiwi and pinnapple juice for the two of them and carried it to the table.

"Are you still sleepy momma? I could head over to Uncle Natsu's if you are." Erza shook her head. "Nope. Besides today Master wants us at the guild. He told us to get dressed nice. I have no idea why though." Kuma nodded and finished her meal. So did Erza and the two got dressed. Well Kuma did. Erza just requipped into a black and red knee length dress with red zigzags near the hem, black gloves that reached to the elbow with a red bow, red knee length socks and black flats. Her hair was in pigtails with black ribbon to hold them. ( art/Erza-Scarlet-315799918)

"Woooooooow! So cool!" Kuma exclaimed. Erza chuckled and help straightened out Kuma's clothes. She wore a black tanktop with a choker to made look like a tie. She wore a black and white plaited skirt with black frilly socks that reached to the thigh. She also wore red boots. Her raven hair was also in piggytails. Her amythest eyes shone perfectly with the outfit. ( forum/university-school-roleplay/closed/t.66893279 _61/ remember her eyes are amythest not red. You might have to scroll down alot on the page but youll see it. Count down 11 pics.)

At the guild Kuma saw why her mom got dressed up. A reporter from _**Socerer Weekly**_ came to visit. Kuma went to go hide behind the bar with Mirajane.

"Whats wrong?"She questioned. She wasnt in her goth clothes today. She wore a pink dress that fell to her knees." "He has…some weird machine." Mirajane looked over at the reporter with the camera in his hands. "Sweetie it wont hurt you. It takes pictures." Mirajane shooed the girl out of the bar what with her not being old enough. Kuma sighed and walked over to Gray.

"Uncle Gray!"She exclaimed. "Your naked!" Gray looked down and screeched and immediatley got into some clothes. Kuma sighed and sat down next to her uncle. "Why is mom talking to that guy?" She wondered outloud. Gray chuckled and patted the girls head. "She's discussing to see wether or not your mom wants to do an interview or not.

"Erza,Kuma can I talk to you really quick. It'll only take a moment." Master said eyeing the two girls. They looked at each other blinked shrugged and walked over to Makorov.

"Hi Gramps!"Kuma exclaimed. Makorov couldnt help but to smile. "Hello Kuma. Now Erza. If you do this interview there going to want to know who Kuma is. I dont want to make Kuma scared though." Erza nodded. Erza had caught Kuma hiding behind the bar. She seemed afraid of technollogy. "Hey! I wasnt scared! I was just bieng…ca cautious." Gramps laughed and looked at Erza. "So what do you do?"

Erza thought about it and picked up Kuma. "Lets let the world know that Erza Scarlet is a mom."

Erza sat on a stool with Kuma on her lap. They were taking pictures. Erza couldnt stop smiling.

Kuma stuck her tounge out at her mother and Erza copied. "Good good! More! The camera loves you!" Kuma wrapped her arms around her mother and Erza stroke her hair. "Excellent! Let me see a 'ready for anything' look!" Both Erza and Kuma at the same time put their arms over their chest and stopped smiling instead was replaced with a determined look. "You two are professionals! Now shall we begin with the interview?"Erza nodded but Kuma looked a little nervous. The whole guild wanted to see the interview.

The reporter sat down and began.

"Lets start off with introductions. My name is Anamaie Simmons and I am _**Sorcer Weeklys**_Mages seeker and the publisher of the _**Anamiae Gazette**_. Obviously your name is Erza Scarlet aka Titania Queen of the Fairies. What about you little girl?" Kuma smiled. "Kuma Scarlet!" The reporters eyes widened. "She takes your name as in she's your daughter. Is that true Miss Scarlet?" Erza nodded hugging Kuma closer. "Yes that is true . Please just call me Erza." "As long as you call me Ana. Well then Kuma is your daughter but you arent really old enough to have a child this age. How old are you sweetheart?" Kuma held out her hands signialing 7. Ana smiled. "Oh so cute! So then Erza, how did this come about?" Erza got a far away look in her face.

"Trust me this is very recent. About 2 to 3 months ago I found her all alone. She looked so tiny and…fragile that I had to know what was wrong. There was a time when…I looked like that. Like no one would come and save me. But Fairytail saved me and I hope I saved my precious Kuma." Kuma snuggled closer to Erza. Erza stroked the girls hair. "No one liked Kuma. But mommy did. Mommy didnt know Kuma but mommy liked her."Kuma murmered. Ana's professional demeonor softned. Everyone in the guild seemed to as well. No one expected Kuma to say anything.

After a long pause watching the new family Ana began. "Moving on. Erza,I know as much as the next that you love your daugther. Its clear in even a blind mans eyes but being a mom IS hard. Trust me I know–Im thirty two and have 3 kids. So tell me do you think parenting is hard?" Erza thought about.

"Now that I think about it it sorta is. Im use to dealing with monsters meaning being wild and violent.—Erza stroked Kuma's back as her breathing began to slow—but being around kids you have to be delicate. Very. Delicate." Ana laughed just full on laughter.

"I know what you mean. Kuma darling?" Kuma sat up. "Would you like to draw? Im sure your bored." Erza nodded in agreement. "Im not bored! Honestly!" Mirajane walked over and smiled, her long wavy frost clored hair falling down her back instead of a ponytail. She held a sketchbook, colored pencils and regular pencils.

"Me and your cousins Elfman and Lissana got you some stuff earlier kiddo! Youve been doing so good in training! We would have waited but you look dead on your feet over there!" Kuma laughed and sat in a chair next to her mom. From then on Kuma went and started doodling over her picture.

The reporter drilled questions on Erza. Mostly about how her whole motherly schedule worked. Erza replied proffesionally never really snapping back at the woman for things that sounded quite rude about her daughter. Once the reporter ask "Will you two be looking for her real parents?" Erza had tilted her head in defiance and her eyes glinted in the light. "I must say, as far as Im concerned IM her REAL parent. But if she wants to look for her biological ones one day than thats fine with me."

The guild had cheered at that and Kuma smiled brightly. After a few more questions Ana turned to Kuma. "What did you draw sweetie?" Kuma held up the picture and the two women gasp.

It was an elaborate and detailed picture of Erza Scarlet Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.

"It could have been better."Kuma murmered drawing on another sheet of paper. "Mommy's cheek bones are off and Uncle Natsu's hair is too pink." Erza just gaped. There was nothing wrong AT ALL with this picture. The three of them were looking powerful fearless and fierce. In the background was a fairytail symbol. ( fairy-tail-images/1336/Image/8499)

"OH MY GOSH! MY BABY'S AN ARTIST!" Erza cried hugging the girl to no extent. "Cant…breathe!"

Erza reluctantly let go and kept smiling. "Natsu, Gray! Come here!"They did as they were told and Erza passed them the picture.

"Whoa! Is that us?!" Gray as quickly and excidetly flipping the paper over and over.

"No way! Its like a freakin photograph! Oi Kuma, your on Reedus's level, dont ya think?" Kuma shook her head and continued to draw. "Reedus doesnt make flaws in Reedus's paintings as to Kuma's drawings they look flat." Gray shook his head in desbelief of the girl. "If THATS 'flat' Im scared to see 3D!" Natsu for once agreed with Gray. "Yo Gray! Maybe thats the point! She wants to make clones of us!" The guild laughed and Kuma blushed.

"Draw me next!" Lissana yelled.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Macoa.

"I guess I could go for it too."

Laxus said everyone gasped but then laughed. Ana took a couple more pictures including the one Kuma drew and said her fairwells. Kuma liked Fairytail even more.

A.N:Hi guys its DBZ Peace again uploading with the next "episode" of FT the Daughter of Titania. Like I said if you have any qusetions feel free to PM me or review. I hope that this could be a very good story I could work on during summer break since thats coming up! I look foward to writing this story with yoy guys! See ya!

P.S:I dont own those picture links if they uploaded. Nor do I own FT. If I did I would put more Fried and Laxus into the picture! Yummy!


	4. Chapter 4:Time Goes By Fast!

Chapter 4:Time Goes By Fast!

~7 Years Later~

"Mom! Have you seen my lucky bracelet?!" Kuma calls running around the whole apartment. Erza doesnt even turn around, she continues to prepare breakfast.

"Look on the bookshelf!" Kuma ran into the kitchen and grabbed her bracelet off the small mahogony bookshelf. "Thanks mom!" Erza chuckled and set their plates on the table. "Now come eat. It already takes you a while to get to school." Kuma smiled not having to be told twice to eat. Erza laughed and sat down a glass of pomergranate juice for the both of them.

Erza remembered when she found out how big of an eater Kuma was. She was only 7 and yet she gave her Uncle Natsu a run for his money. Erza smiled looking at Kuma with love in her eyes. Kuma looked up with food in her mouth. "Wa ish it maw?" Erza cocked a brow. "Nothing. Dont talk with your mouth full." "Yes Maam!" Kuma continued to devour her food. Once finished Kuma grabbed her bookbag and her sketchpad her Uncle Gray and Mom got her for her 14 birthday 2 weeks ago. She gave Erza a hug and a kiss. "See ya mom!"

Speeding on her bike, Kuma used a little magic to help her go faster. Since she used earth magic she made a ramp and sped off even faster. Gaining momentum off of a hill, Kuma headed towards a tunnel where she was on a side of a bus. Diffrent colors swirled all around her. "Hi Mr. Aono! *Pant* Am I late?!" The bus driver smiled bieng the bus for her school Yokai Academy. "No not yet little lady! You have 20 more minutes." Kuma smiled and grabbed a rail on the bus. "Mind if I hitch a ride?" With that Kuma gave her legs a break and let the bus drive her bike along.

Once on the other side of the tunnel Kuma arrived at the forest grounds before the school. She waved at the bus driver and sped towards the academy.

Yokai academy was a school by monsters for monsters. Kuma had no idea how she got in. Maybe a wizard was considered a type of monster? Anyways because she hated being away from her mom for a terrible long time they said she only had to stay in the dorms when her mom was on a mission. So 2 to 3 weeks a month she stayed here.

Screeching to a stop Kuma heard the bell ring. "Crap! If im late again will have my head!" Kuma ran with all her might after locking up her bike towards her classroom. She stepped inside right as the bell rung again.

looked up. She had long white hair and red eyes.

'Crap! Crap! CRAP!' Kuma exclaimed in her head. SHE was out today.

"Miss Scarlet. You were saved by the bell. Again. But barley. Today I am in my monster form so you know what that means, dont you?" Kuma concealed her shiver as she tried to catch her breath. "Yes maam." She squeaked.

sighed.

"Alright class grab your training clothes and go get dressed." Kuma hurridley put down her books, grabbed her bag FairyTail made for her, and ran towards the restrooms since the older kids had the dressing rooms right now for P.E.

"Now. Today as you know will be a training day! Since this form of me is out instead of that wimpy version of me 2 of you will also be in your monster forms. Today I will want Jadin Kazahara and Kuma Scarlet." Mrs. Aono barked. Jadin stepped up. Kuma immediatley had to kick herself. Jadin was the hottest guy in the whole school! Even if he was a freshman! Jadin had long straight silver hair that rested at his shoulders and piercing metallic eyes. He was very pale. He barley gave the girl a glance.

"Miss Kuma! Transform! Now would be nice!"Mrs. Aono yelled. Kuma looked up. "I dont… transform." Mrs. Aono's brows inched up her perfectly sculpted head. "I dont understand you have the energy lingering through you…tell me Miss Scarlet what kind of a monster are you?" Kuma shrugged. "Im a wizard like my mom." Mrs. Aono's lips pursed. "I guess. Thats sorta of like being a witch you dont transform. All though wizards are considered right below S class monsters like myself. A+ class to be specific. Very well then, you will be sparring with me instead. Jadin step down." Kuma's jaw hit the floor. "B-b-but…why?" A few kids snickered at the girl's respose.

"Because im the teacher and what I say goes! Now then…" Mrs. Aono had started running towards Kuma with great speed. Kuma's eyes widened but she saw her teacher easily. She blocked Mrs. Aono's kick and then her punch. Mrs. Aono smirked.

"Moka. Why are you picking on these kids!" A busty woman with blue hair and crystal blue eyes yelled. Everyone turned. All the boys started drooling over Mrs. Takagi, the cultural teacher. She wore enough makeup to have her own shop and she wore clothes that would be an insult to even the tramps out there.

Yet she managed to look good in it.

Kuma's eyes gradually looked over to Jadin who looked in return indiffrent. Her mind started freaking out. 'Obviously the teacher's hot! Both of them! Does he not like big boobs or something? Or does he not like girls at all?! Noooo this cant be happening!' Then Jadin caught her eyes with his. He had caught her peeking! She quickly turned in embarrassment.

"Kurumu. Why are you dressed like a hussy at school? You keep forgetting our time as students at this high school is long gone. Besides lets me train them 3 times a month."

was the principal of the school. Rumor has it that her and the vice president, Ms. Sendo are witches. Literally. But in personality there very nice.

"Why do you want to train them? Theres no war. Well not yet anyway." Moka just shook her head. "Because its better to be prepared for anything. Now then Jadin. Go against Kurumu here would you?" Jadin shrugged and got into an offensive stance. "Oh he's so cute! Why wasnt he in our class!"

Moka hadnt answered because she was about to kick Kuma from above. "Never loose sight of your enemy!" Bringing her foot down Kuma swiftly moved out of the way and used the oppurtunity to try and kick Moka in the face. Moka blocked and dove down to trip her up. Kuma jumped up and brought her self down. She actually landed a hit. But it wasnt time to celebrate. Kuma flipped backwards and got back on guard. She started calculating in her head.

'She's quick though erase the part about being a vampire she still is a living being. Her body weight has to be around 119 tops. That doesnt give her much in the strength department but again she's a vampire so double the accurate strength. So she has Cousin Elfman's punches. Her speed is nothing to laugh about either. She's equivelant to Cousin Jet's speed. Maybe a tiny bit slower. So add her speed to the mix and her punches are around Cousin Mira's Satan Souls.'

Kuma then smirked and raised her fist in the air. "Now that I have a good example of how she fights I could work on seeing her weaknesses."She murmered.

Moka and Kuma dissappear in a flury of punches and kicks. Hard to believe but Moka is having trouble keeping up. "Your either to strong to be a wizard or Im getting old!" Moka said dodging Kuma's flying kick. As soon as Moka was settling on getting back together Kuma got ready for her attack. 'Now!'She thought.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!"

Jadin's head snapped up from his battle at this. "Did she just say d-dragon?!"

A tunnel of grain, sand and pebble flew from Kuma's mouth. Moka had just got back together in that millisecond so she just saw the thing coming her way. She got blasted at the same time the bell rang. Moka was gasping for air and then stood up.

"Class dissmissed. Kuma I will see you after school." Kuma's eyes widened.

'Crap!'

A.N:Now if anyone has ever watched the Anime or read the Manga, Rosario+Vampire, they would know who Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Korono, Yukuri Sendo, Gieni Morioka, Tskune Aono and Ruby Toujo is. In this fanfic they will be teachers in the young charecter Kuma's life.

If you have not I advise you to look them up for an image of what they looked like. Or you could just imagine what you want them to look like. Anything works. Fine by me!

Thanks as always for taking the time to read this!


	5. Chapter 5:Promises Are Made

Chapter 5:Promises Are Made

"You dont know what you are, do you?"Moka asked pacing in front of the teenaged girl.

"What do you mean ?" Moka smirked. " is the other me. Im Moka. No Miss or anything. Anyways have you had weird abilities as being a wizard?" Kuma thought about it. Reluctantly she nodded.

"Like what?"

Kuma bit her bottom lip. She forced her heartbeat to stay steady so even if she lied, Moka wouldnt be able to hear it. "Well I can adapt faster in training than others. Even when I was little training with my Uncle Natsu became pretty easy. And he's a tough guy. One time I fought against my mom in a spar, which I thought would be my last day to see the sun I must say, but I just went through these thoughts and I could I guess…change into the same level to my opponent." Moka reasoned this. "Is that what you did with our spar? Calculate my speed and strength?" Kuma nodded a faint blush appearing. "Cowardly right? My Uncle Natsu doesnt think about it he just acts! Ill never be as strong as he is."

Moka's eyes softned just an inch. "What about your mother? How does she fight?" Kuma shrugged starting to inch closer in on herself. "Ive never seen her fight against someone other than guildmates. She's always been stronger. So she never tries around them I guess. Dont get me wrong she NEVER underestimates an enemy. Thats the 1st thing she drilled into my head. Its just…Im so weak…and I call my self Titania's daughter. Pfft as if!" Moka frowned. "Hold on a second. You think strategizing your enemy is a weakness? That it makes you powerless?! Thats one of the most absurd things ive ever heard! Honestly do you know how smart you have to be to strategize under the pressure and the odds that are against you in that small amount of time?! You call yourself weak! Thats one of the strongest things Ive ever seen. I bet even those 'Wizard Saints' youve told me about find it just as difficult to obtain that art. So young and so perfectly in fact." Kuma's jaw hit the floor. Moka this form of Mrs. Aono—just praised the girl.

"But! Everyone in the guild is so much stronger than me! I cant call my self a Fairy Tail wizard! Not untill I can at least get on Uncle Natsu's level!" Kuma's eyes fixed into a determined look. Moka sighed.

"Your one of my best students when it comes to the training compartment and the smartest one in this whole school. You chose to deny the offer of skipping ahead to the senior class. Tell me why did you do that?"

Kuma shrugged. "I want the experience. Every piece of experience, good or bad, is important to me. Its like a catalog of what I can tell others of what what was like." Moka smirked. "Like I said your very wise. Show those Fairy Tail Meiji who Kuma Scarlet really is."

"Right! I promise you Moka! Im going to be in the top ranks in all wizadry related things! Im going to be known in all households! Im going to make you and mom and all of FairyTail know that it was worth dealing with me! Im going to bring pride in all of your hearts I swear I will!" Kuma grabbed her bag and ran towards the door. Not before Moka stopped her. "Kuma?" Kuma turned back around. "Yes, Moka?" Moka sat back at her desk and began grading papers.

"You already have."

"Kuma, right?"

Kuma turned around from unlocking her bike.

Jadin Kazahara was standing in front of her.

Outside she looked just as indiffrent as he did but inside she was screaming. "Thats the name. Dont wear it out." Kuma murmered. Jadin smirked. "Where ya headed?" Kuma shrugged vaugley. "Places." Jadin's smirk grew wider. "Mind if I escort you to these 'places'?" Again Kuma shrugged and hopped on her bike. She started pedaling. "If you dont mind riding for a few hours, sure. Just try to keep up."

Jadin was full on smiling though even though Kuma wasnt facing his way to see it. He grabbed his bike and started pedaling after her. "I dont mind at all."

Kuma and Jadin arrived at a huge house. Not exactly a mansion more like its cousin.

"Cousin Laxus! Cousin Fried! Cousin Bixlow! Cousin Ever! Where are you guys?" Kuma called out after unlocking a door and and walking into a grand white master room. In reply a man with green hair and rich looking clothes appeared from the kitchen.

"Kuma. Your early. Laxus is just getting finished with his recording. He'll be up in a few. You and your friend can get comfortable in the studio. Just not TO comfortable." Kuma's eyes widened and she replied by using her 'Kuma kick!' Fried just laughed and walked towards the training area.

Jadin followed Kuma down to a basement area. "This is the Lightning Tribe's house. Aka my cousins. Their a team in my guild, Fairytail. Because most of the time there gone they pretty much let members of FairyTail who need a place to stay reside here intill there on their feet again. The basement was converted though into a music studio because my Cousin Laxus loves music. Although Im the only one he gets to listen to his songs." Jadin nodded in understanding as they sat in a room that split the basement in half.

"You dont talk much, do you?" Jadin just smirks in reply.

"I have a feeling you and Cousin Fried would get along perfectly." Someone laughs and the two turn around. Bixlow comes out his dolls floating about. "Yo Kuma! Hows it goin'? Sorry to botha you and ya boyfriend but I have to ask, can you fix my bracelet again, it broke!" Kuma' eyes narrowed. "Just give me the damn bracelet,cousin Bixlow." She says cooly.

Again laughter but this time combined with the gruff deep rumble of Laxus Dreyar.

"Aw man, when she kicks your ass, Bixlow, dont run up to me complainin'!" Jadin inwardly thought that these FairyTail people are funny.

"Cousin Laxus, do you have time for a back-to-back?" Laxus thought about something. Finally he came to a conclusion. "Sure. We dont leave for a misson untill next week, itll give me something to do. See what Evergreen has for the shoot." Kuma told Jadin to stay put and ran back up stairs. Laxus then smiled.

"What do you want from my little cousin?"Laxus questioned turning towards the young man.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Not 'sir' Laxus. Anyways I know you want something—its written all over you." Jadin's eyes narrowed. The thing that was hard to believe Jadin showed nothing on his face. "Well are you gonna answer or what?"

"Cousin Ever! You in here?"Kuma called in her cousins large room.

"CLOSET!"She called back out.

Kuma ran towards the closet and saw Evergreen pulling out outfits that Kuma did for videos and photoshoots, if some day Kuma wanted to become famous although it seemed that day would never come. She was very shy when it came to her voice or her acting and dancing skills. Evergreen told her that never stopped Mirajane from her modeling career. And today wether Kuma liked it or not Evergreen was giving her music over to Mirajane to give to 'Pandemonium' a very popular music station. Actually the most popular. Only the best for her girl.

"I need dark beautiful but teenage casual." Kuma said. "Which one are you doing first?"

"Heart Attack."

"Excellent."

Kuma cocked a brow. "You planning somethin?" Evergreen just shook her head and got Kuma dressed and painted the girls nails and put her makeup on. She did Kuma's hair in beautiful soft and bouncy curls. Of coarse Kuma wore only black.

"So who's the guy downstairs? Your new beau?" Kuma almost choked as they walked down 2 flights of steps. "NO! I mean…no Cousin Ever. Jadin is a classmate who was being kind as to escort me here from school. Thats it." Evergreen blushed and got hearts in her eyes. "Awww! Someones in love!" In response Kuma dilevered her second 'Kuma Kick!' in under an hour.

A.N:Chapter 5 is here! I hoped you guys liked! Please feel free to start reviewing and PMing because starting next chapter I will be answering questions and teasing! As always leave comments too and I will upload the next chappy as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6:Songs and Flirting

Chapter 6:Songs and Flirts

"Thats a wrap!"Laxus yelled and Kuma smiled. "How was that one?" In reply Laxus gave a lopsided grin. "Brilliant. I see the next major star in this room."

Kuma ran up to Laxus.

"Really?"

Laxus nodded and nodded his head for her to follow. Kuma asked Jadin if he would be alright for a few more minutes and he nodded saying that she was great.

Laxus and Kuma arrived in the kitchen where Laxus threw his cousin a water bottle. "Listen Kuma…dont jump down my throat or anything but…I dont like that guy you brought over. He seems suspicious. I dont like him. And to be honest I hate the thought of him around you." Kuma stopped drinking out of her bottle. "Why? Did he say something?" Laxus shook his head. "Thats the thing. He said nothing." Kuma considered this and threw it around her skull.

"I guess. But thats not a reason. Sorry. Honestly you worry like your my big brother. Its offical. Im calling you Onni-chan for now on!" Laxus just sighed. Great now he's even closer than he meant to be with Kuma. Great.

The next day Jadin talked to Kuma before class started.

"You know, I dont think your cousin is very found of me." Kuma laughed and scribbled in her notebook. "Which one?" Jadin craked a smile too.

"Jadin! Your cute Succi-bunny is here!" Kuma rolled her eyes and Jadin tensed.

A girl with vibrant pink hair in piggy tails and sapphiere eyes ran up to Jadin and smiled her skanky smile. Well at least thats what Kuma thinks of it as. "Jadin! Hi how have you been? Im so glad that were in the same class this year! Middle school we were always seperated. But somehow Kuma was always in your class." The girl must have just noticed the forespoken girl because her bright eyes narrowed. "I guess its not so diffrent in high school either." Kuma also glared at the girl. "Hello prostitute I mean Pricella." Jadin smirked at the 'slip up'. Pricella gasped and clung on to Jadin tighter. "Jady poo! Shes being mean to me! Make her stop!"

"Jady poo?"Jadin murmered utterly grossed out.

"Wow Jadin she sticks to you like stink on shit. I feel so sorry for you. Call me when you need help removing all of her makeup off your clothes. Look she's sweating some on your shirt right now." Kuma slyly dragged her finger down Jadin's chest. Even though Jadin looked flirtacious outside—inside he was going insane.

"KYAAA! How dare you touch my Jadin!" Pricella yelled. Now the class was staring at the three. Kuma remained calm and cocky. She raised her head up to Jadins neck and inspected it. Too closely in fact. Kuma's lips pressed against his vein.

"Odd… I dont see your name on him. Oh well, maybe I need glasses." Jadin's smirk grew even wider. "You know Pricella, Kuma's got a point. Maybe Im hers. Who knows?" Kuma smirked also and together the two looked like a power couple all of a sudden. Which was strange because before now no one even thought of them as associates. Pricella gaped at them and was thinking about ripping Kuma apart when walked in. She had pink hair and green eyes today. Her human form.

"Good Morning Class! Im glad to be back! I hope everyone had a good time with the other me! Everyone take your seats!" Jadin sat in front of Kuma and smiled softly. "You dont mind, do you?" Kuma just shook her head in reply.

Later at the Guild.

Kuma kicked open the doors.

"COUSIN MIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh dear."Mira murmered at the bar. "Wow she found out quick." Gray replied watching Kuma's tirade. Sometimes she could be just as scary as her mom.

Even Natsu got out of the girls way when she stormed over to the bar. "Good afternoon sweetie! Would you like some pomergranete juice today?" Kuma looked even more ticked off. "Why'd ya do it Cousin Mira?!" Mira cleaned a glass still smiling. "Well you sing all these beautiful songs but you wont let the world see them! Its not fair to hog all that talent for yourself!" Kuma tried to calm down and count to ten. She made it to 2.

Kuma pounced.

Gray had to grab Kuma and tried to pull her back but, the girl was getting WAAAY to strong. "Jesus! Does Erza send you to a boot camp!"He commented on her strength while Kuma kept lashing out at the bartender. Mirajane just giggled. "Kuma sweetie, your going to get wrinkles if you keep that up. Besides its sorta of catchy:Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'" Kuma stopped for a second and felt her face. She thought about it and then went back to trying to fight Mira. "DONT DISTRACT ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GIVE MY SONGS TO PANDEMONIUM!"

"Mira stop pissing her off! Natsu…could ya help me out here!" Natsu nodded and helped Gray pull back the thrashing girl. "Ah hell, she IS strong!" Natsu exclaimed pulling the girl back at least 10 ft. At the guild doors Jadin was standing there just smiling at the whole thing. While at school put on the radio to Pandemonium the hottest music station and thats when they heard Kuma's song playing. The one she recorded the previous day. And of coarse Jadin had to blurt out loud enough so the class can hear:THATS YOUR SONG KUMA! Kuma looked as though she was debating on strangling him or killing herself. Thankfully neither one happened.

Finally Kuma's uncles and the Master had her calm down. Kuma sat down and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "This cant be happening…!"She murmered putting her head in her hands. Gray laughed. "So what you have six top hit songs playing on the radio. Thats six more that you will ever have on me!" Everyone laughed.

"You ok, Kuma or should we get to 'transform' and come over?" Jadin questioned walking up to the young wizard. Kuma looked up and blushed in enbarrasment. "That wont be necessary." Gray eyed Jadin with an eye only girls dads can pull off. Somehow he wasnt a dad but he pulled it off.

"Who da fuck is dis nigga?"He questioned bluntly.

Kana was dying of laughter.

"UNCLE GRAY!" Kuma yelled in shock. Natsu snickered at his freineme. Jadin despite knowing it was reffering to him laughed too.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Jadin Kazahara and I am Kuma's boyfriend." Wrong move Jadin. Now GRAY was the one pouncing. Natsu laughed but held the man back. "Geez Gray you gaining pounds or somethin'?" The girls is the guild 'oohhhh'ed and fan themselves. "Whoa Kuma. And he's kawaii too!" Levy exclaimed fanning herself with a book she was just reading. Jadin looked over at her direction and winked. Levy laughed.

"Dont listen to this lunatic! He's just trying to tick Uncle Gray off. Besides mom would kill me!"

"And what is the reason that I am killing you, Kuma?" Kuma froze and turned around. There she was 21 year old Erza Scarlet aka Kuma's mother. Back from her mission in under two days.

"Mom! We were just…a…uh heh. Welcome back?" Erza cocked a brow and sighed. " ." Gray cursed and put some clothes on.

"Erza! Fight Me!"Natsu screamed. Erza punched him in the gut. "Match over."She replied. Natsu was unconcious. Jadin's jaw dropped. The guy was on the other side of the room! "I assume your studies are on top knotch excellency?" Kuma nodded and pulled her fist into a ball winking. "I was the second highest on our midterms." Erza smiled then. "Good. And I really liked your song Toxic! I heard it on the way back here." Kuma was in a corner sulking a blue sad aura hovered over her. "Im going to die." She stated simply. Erza laughed and spotted Jadin.

"Hello. You are?"

"Jadin. Jadin Kazahara. Kuma and I go to the same school. Nice to meet you." Erza and Jadin shook hands and afterwards Jadin was pretty sure he had a broken finger. "The pleasures mine."She replied and headed to the bar.

"Oh dont be shy Jadin! You and Kuma are together right? Awww just the cutest thing young love!" Mirajane yelled. Uh oh. Erza almost dropped her strawberry cake Mira served her.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Kuma stopped sulking and tensed. Was Mira TRYING to start the apocolypse?! Kuma stood up and ran to her mom. "Its not what you think! You know how Cousin Mira is! Remember when she tried to hook you and Uncle Gray up?!" Kuma searched desperatley to make a point. On the other side of the room Gray shivered. "Dont mention it" He muttered. Erza glared daggers at him. "And what is THAT suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing Erza! Please dont kill me!"

A.N:Hello Minna! Glad to see someones been reading this story so in honor of that I will be answering reviews!

Voidhunter000: Yes the ages ARE diffrenet but it fits the story plot better. And the reason Kana is spelled with a 'K' is because I was watching the grand magic games (I believe) and they spelled it with a 'K'.

Guest:You posted SUCH A NICE REVIEW! And I believe you are like 4 steps ahead of the game. But instead of Kagura I was going to have Midnight from Orcien Seis think about the relation of Erza and Kuma. But thank you SO much you really made my day! Arigatou!

Alright review time is over! Chapter 7 coming up and you guys will learn who Kuma's dad is! Just like Erza you would least expect him to be a parent and he is extremly powerful! Untill next time! Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7:The Father of Kuma

Chapter 7: The Father of Kuma

After about two weeks, FairyTail recieved a new member. Her name was Lucy. Little did everyone know was that Kuma already met her.

Erza was on a job for 6 weeks so Kuma's time at the guild was cut off. When her mom came back though she smiled at the blonde woman and gave her a bracelet.

"Its a tradition I started when I joined FairyTail. I made everyone a bracelet with their name on it. Welcome to the family!" Kuma exclaimed. Erza had chuckled softly having to had already met the young girl. Lucy smiled and thanked the teenager. "Oh wait a minute! Your voice sounds just like Temptress on the radio!" Lucy yelled. Kuma sat in a corner and instantly became sad. "Oh really?" She said un emotionally. Mirajane laughed. "Dont worry about her. I had put her songs on the radio without permission and now she gets like this when someone mentions her and the word music in the same sentence." Lucy nodded in understanding even though she had no clue what was going on.

At night Kuma sat in the woods. She always snuck out of campus. It was second nature.

Drawing in her sketchpad, she thought about when she would finally be able to go on a mission. She wanted to become just as strong as her mom and dad. Just as strong as her old teacher. *Jani...why did you leave me? Its your fault I have to keep ungratefully taking mom's kindness.* Looking back down at the picture, the young girl gasped. It was a dragon her pencil had sketched. It was purple with black and brown scales, possessing piercing red eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Kuma quickly jumped and dropped the sketch book. Looking up her eyes scanned over a man with weird clothes. He carried about three staffs and the majority of his head was covered in cloth. Kuma sighed and laughed lightly. Hearing him asked that made her feel nostalgic. "Papa its just you. You really had me scared for a minute." The man chuckled and sat on a boulder next to his daughter.

Mystogan. The father of Kuma Scarlet. How did this story happen? Well...

_Kuma cried at a lake, trying desperatley to dry her tears. Today was a training day with Elfman and she didnt do anything he told her to do right._

_He told her to punch-she kicked. He told her to guard-she attacked. She couldnt do a thing she was told!_

_"Is something wrong?" Kuma turned her head and saw Mystogan. He stood there staring down at her with intense eyes filled with worry. The 7 year old wiped her face quickly and sniffled. Shaking her head she stood up. "Nothings wrong! Wait...who are you?" The man ruffled Kuma's hair and chuckled. "Mystogan of FairyTail." Kuma smiled brightly and showed the FairyTail symbol on her stomach._

_"Kuma Scarlet of FairyTail!"_

_After that Mystogan walked her back to the fighting grounds behind the guild but stayed behind a tree and watched her as she ran into Elfman's arms. He was laughing and scolding her to never run off again. After that the two ran into each other almost every othet week. And like Erza, Kuma just got accustomed to calling Mystogan her dad._

"Who were you expecting? Better not be any boys." Mystogan replied picking up the sketch pad. "Of coarse not Papa! Boys are gross." Kuma replied knowing saying things like that kept her safe. Even though she does meet up with Jadin every now or then when it was curfew at the campus.

Mystogan chuckled and looked through the sketchpad. It was already time to get another one. Man the girl drew alot!

On the pages Kuma always drew a seven. Wether it was as tiny as a pen dot or as obvious as an elephant in the forest—there was always the number seven. "Is that like your artsy name or something?" Mystogsan murmered. Kuma became silent. And then she laughed. It sounded a bit forced. "I guess you could say that. Its how old I was when I first picked up a pencil! Silly right?" Mystogan just chuckled and wrapped an arm around hus daughter. "Not at all."

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Im worried about Onii-chan."

Mystogan squeezed his daughter. Onii-chan=Laxus. She promised she would start calling him her brother. Had to admit the girl never broke her promises.

"Im sure he's fine. Nothing to worry about." But they both knew that that wasnt the case. Laxus was changing. Sure he was always a bit on the downer side but that didnt mean a thing compared to now. Even the other day Laxus had bared his teeth at his little sister. He NEVER showed rudness to Kuma! She was one of the rare people in the guild he showed respect for in front of people. Because she didnt want to give him anymore slurs to use against her, she hadnt cried. Kuma did kick him and left though. He had called her weak, which was unaccepptable. Her goal was to be just as strong as her mom. Being called weak by Laxus, who just told the cold truth, meant that she wasnt good enough.

"Anyways your career as Temptress I have to admit I love the songs. I just dont care for the name. Temptress? Your FOURTEEN...WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TEMPTATION?!"Mystogan cried out and Kuma sweatdropped. "Actually I didnt pick the name. Cousin Ever did." Mystogan clenched his fists and started talking to himself. "Honestly the woman gave a girl the name a complete floozie should possess!" Again Kuma sighed. When she got Mystogan talking there was no stopping.

A.N: Chapter 7 of The Daughter of Titania is up and on display! Please review! Make suggestions comments pure goofiness etc. and follow this story! I will try to upload the next chapter next week but I am not completley sure. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read! Remember Review! Please!


	8. Chapter 8:I Told You So

Chapter 8: I Told You So

This was not happening.

No the world was ending.

It had to be.

It was just a simple spring Saturday afternoon and Erza had wanted to have a picnic with Kuma and Jadin. More like she wanted to pester Jadin and make sure he wasnt a threat.

Erza had went to go get something to drink and Kuma kept apoligizing to Jadin. "Its fine Kay! Your mom cares about you and Im glad to know that. My mother couldnt care less about me." Kuma immediatley felt guilty and put a hand on his shoulder. The two had become extremly close over the months. Ever since a day when they decided to ditch school and go to a concert in Hargeon. Things had went wrong quick.

"_**Come on Kuma, we're almost there!" Jadin dragged Kuma to the train station where the concert would be held. "What if we get caught! Anyone from FairyTail could spot me and tell Master Makorov. Even worse Mom! And dont say that wont happen because there are alot of guild members and every single one knows me and alot go on missions back to back!" Jadin considered this too but shrugged and continued to drag his friend. "We're here now."**_

___**Inside the train station people were flooding out. There was a major explosion. "Jadin go now! Evacuate everyone immediately!" Kuma yelled. "Im not leaving you here!" "We dont have time! Ill be fine! (A sword made out of metal appears in her hand) JUST GO!" So Jadin started evacuating people and Kuma ran upstairs. What she saw almost killed her.**_

___**Lucy and Erza were fighting some creeps back to back. Erza spotted her and you would swear Kuma would die that day. "Why. Are. You. Here?" Erza demanded, kicking a guy in the face without looking. "You see uh...Oh hey Lucy whats up?!" Kuma asked franticlly. "Dont put me in this."**_

___**"Kay everyones out. Now lets get out ourseeeelllvveess..." Jadin's speach slowed when he spotted Erza and Lucy. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, white strands falling over his beautiful stunning eyes. "Heh he...Hi . Well our extra ciricular assighnment has been completed. Lets go Kay!" They started running just to end up in front of armor. **_

___**"We're screwed."**_

Kuma laughed at the memory. Jadin and her got into so much trouble. Jadin was holding Kuma's hand now. They were just staring at each other.

"I swear if you dont remove your hand from my little sister in 2.5 seconds I will electrify you intill your a crisp." Kuma flinched.

Laxus.

Instead of moving Jadin smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. Kuma laughed and Laxus's eye twitched. "Oh so your a funny man huh? We'll see how funny you are when your smelling like burnt charcoal." Laxus's hands surged with electric energy.

"Kuma Kick!"

Laxus was on the ground.

"Geez whats your prob Onii-chan?! First you call me weak than you attack my best friend?!" The blonde sat up and growled. "You told me not to lie and I didnt! Your weak and since when did HE become your best friend?! I told you he was suspicious!" Kuma hurumphed and turned her head. "So now your going to be silent when I talk to you right? How immature." Laxus said trying to urke his little sister. Instead of her getting angry she turned towards Jadin. "So these two girls Im meeting today...what are they like?"

"Oh youll love them. There a little to bright and cheery but they would do anything for their nakama." Laxus growled but stayed just to annoy his little sis.

Erza came back along with a girl in tow. "Jadin, Kuma. This girl says she goes to your school and that Jadin is her boyfriend and you are her best friend." The girl revealed herself from behind Erza with a wave. "Hi guys!" Jadin almost choked on his water while Kuma groaned. "Pricella! Gosh do you STALK Jadin or something?!" Pricella rolled her cobalt blue eyes and her pink pigtails flew in the wind. "Silly gooses dont pretend like you two dont love me!" Jadin almost barfed. Kuma laughed at her friend's antics.

How did this happen?

The guild and people from her school stood in the park watching her. Eyes only on her.

Oh yeah now Kuma remembered. She had made a bet with Laxus AND Pricella that she could perform a song without stuttering because they kept picking on her. Erza looked ready to rip off some heads but Jadin stopped her. "If it comes down to it I can always suck them into a black hole where no one will EVER find them." Jadin had said coolly to which Erza liked.

A little too much.

The track started. And then Kuma began.

_Aye aye aye _

_Is it time? Green light. Egotistic battle cry._

_I was right you was wrong._

(Pointing at Pricella)

_Called you out finished—strong._

_Whiskey sour lemonade. Fences up my baracade: _

_I had heart, you had spades._

_I can see the color of your face as it fades._

_If thats how it is_

_Aint no riddle_

_Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle._

_I got a lot you got a little._

_I play the war drum_

(Pointing at Natsu)

_You play the fiddle_.

(Natsu laughed a little being called out by his niece)

_Play it real slow_

_Lean on the bow_

_Everybody sad when they miss a free throw._

_Lost your control, Im on a roll_

_Right all along and I knew it in my soul!_

Jadin offered his hand to Kuma and she took it. They began there own tangle with the beat of the song 'I Told You So' Kuma was gonna show out on all the people who said she was a nobody. Jadin wanted to be part of that. So the two began to sing the chorus.

_I told you so._

_Dont wanna brag but you already know. Oh_

_I told you so._

_Dont wanna brag but you already know. _

_You already know_

_I told ya I told ya I told ya so_

_I told ya I told ya I told ya so!_

_F-f-f feel so good doesnt it?_

_Winnin' while they flubbin it._

_I was right, you was wrong_

_Figured Id right it in a hip hop song._

_Was it so hard to believe? I could make it being me?!_

_Drank to much uozo_

_My gosh, we dont know!_

Kuma jumped in front of Laxus in his face rapping.

_People say alot of things that make you feel real small._

_Push em out the way:_

_Iced latte tall!_

(She pushed Laxus in the forehead with her pointer finger)

_I dont really care! Im already there!_

_Caffeniated up to my eyes I swear!_

_Im on the top while you on the flop._

_Going so long and Im never gonna stop._

_Lost all control!_

_Im on a roll!_

(Pushing Laxus again but much harder the girl walked off smiling)

_Right all along and I knew it in my soul!_

_I told you so._

_Dont wanna brag but you already know. Oh_

_I told you so._

_Dont wanna brag but you already know. _

_You already know_

_I told ya I told ya I told ya so_

_I told ya I told ya I told ya so!_

Kuma then jumped in front of Pricella and poured some juice all over her neatly combed hair. Lucy gasped but then snickered and whispered "Revenge must be sweet!"

_N-Now look at me now._

_Fiftteen rounds._

_Bottle in my hands pour a lil on the ground_

_Next time you wanna talk trash Im a put it on blast_

_You can get it if you ask for it._

_Put it onna middle finger_

(Flips Pricella off)

_O'da fat ladies singing out_

_Shatter up your glass house._

_Meanwhile_

_I smile_

_Then I go_

_Animal style!_

Kuma began rapping at a pace that was hard at first to keep up with but you got use to it. Everyone had to admit this was the perfect song for her. Alot of criticism came to Erza and her daughter telling the two to stop the publicity act. Erza was furious! People kept telling them that they couldnt do these things but guess what Kuma had to reply.

_I told you so._

_Dont wanna brag but you already know. Oh._

_I told you so._

_Dont wanna brag but you already know. _

_You already know_

_I told ya I told ya I told ya so_

_I told ya I told ya I told ya so! OH!_

The park was filled to the brim with cheers! Kuma laughed. Even though she showed Laxus up, he cheered too. Kuma was his little sister after all.

Somewhere in the trees, Mystogan clapped too. "You are truly a delight to hear Kuma."

It was night time and Jadin had dragged Kuma to the woods. "What are we doing here!" She giggled. He lauhed and continued leading her foward, enjoying the feel of her skin on his.

"I told you. Your meeting my cousins before they enroll into Yokai Academy!" 'And before I betray you.' Jadin added in his mind. Kuma laughed and ran to keep up with her friend's long strides. 'I want more nights like this. Where I can make Jadin smile just by asking stupid questions. Just by being by his side. He has a gorgeous smile.'

"Jade. Is that you?" A light voice called out. "Yo Claire! We're here!"

Two shadows step out of the trees. One had long fiery red hair while the other was blonde cut sharp at her cheeks and owned big blue eyes. Kuma's eyes widned but then settled just as quickly.

"Hi my name is Dennevah and this is my sister, Claire." Claire, the blond, nodded a polite hello while Dennevah smiled brightly.

'There alive.'

A.N: The song I Told You So is by Karmin. Kuma knows these two! Youll hear more about them in a few chappys but the next I have a VERY special guest for people.

?:Ahh yes. It is delightful to be here with you. Next time I will be visiting Kuma's school just to demonstrate wizadry to Yokai Academy.

Flips his short blue locks out of his charcoal eyes.

See you next time! Sayanora!


	9. Chapter 9:Visits and Vandalism

Chapter 9: Visit and Vandalism

-4 weeks Later-

"Alright class as you know for the next 6 periods you will have a diffrent speaker today so we wont have to review!" Moka practiclly barked. The kids stayed the same because if they cheered Moka would rip their heads off.

"Today our 1st guest speaker is Seigrain Fernenadez. He is part of the wizard council and one of the 10 wizard saints. I expect all of you to give him your undevided attention and your utmost respect! ."

A man with blue hair and charcoal eyes walked in. He had a red design around his left eye and he wore a white and black long trench coat with gold clifflings. Dennevah and Claire froze. So did Kuma. The three girls shared a look and then faced back to the man. The class stood up and bowed.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning ."

"Please, take your seats."

The class sat and Kuma felt like breaking a thousand pencils.

"Why is he here?!"Dennevah whispered fiercly. "I dont know but I think Im going to snap!" Kuma replied. Seigrain's eyes wondered over the class as he talked about the wizadry world.

"Kuma. You know of this world dont you?" Moka asked calmly. Kuma nodded and Seigrain's eyes landed on her. The man smiled. "Please stand." He said calmly, to which Kuma reluctantly applied to his order. To others it was just a smile of friendliness. To Kuma it was painted with darkness and malice. She shivered.

"Kuma Scarlet! I barley recognized you! The last time I saw you, you were in Sorcerer Weekly with Titania. You were just a little girl." Kuma put on a bright smile. Claire had to admit she was good with acting.

"Oh yeah. That old thing. Yea well the guild's suppose to have another shoot in a few days."

"Yes. How is Titania? The last time I saw her was in court."

Kuma was playing with a pencil while she talked to Seigrain in front of her class. Her pencil snapped. "She's fine! Everyone needs a scapegoat right?"

Everyone gasped but Seigrain just smiled even wider. "I promise you no danger was ACTUALLY going to present itself to your mother. Honestly Im on Fairy Tail's side. Life would be so boring without hearing about them destroying another city. Oh and speaking of that maybe you could warn your guild master that the council is watching him." Kuma just nodded.

"Are there any more wizards here that I should know about?" Kuma prayed that Dennevah,Claire and Jadin would stay seated.

She never got what she wanted.

Claire and Dennevah stood. Jadin did also. Dennevah showed the mark of Lamia Scale on her forearm and Claire cocked her head to show hers on the side of her neck. Seigrain laughed. "Wow. Lamia Scale. There as persistant as ever to put young ones in school instead of on missions." Jadin pulled on his pants downward a little to show the mark of Fairy Tail. Mostly all the girls had a heart attack of joy. "And another fairy how delightful. You four can help me demonstrate magic for the rest of the day." The four looked shocked but nodded and stood in the front.

"Any one of you have holder type magic?" Jadin stepped up. "Well then and your name is?" Seigrain held up a hand for Jadin to shake. Jadin took it and smirked. "Jadin Kazahara. I use weaponry requip magic." Seigrain nodded and faced the class. He explained what holder type magic was and had Jadin demonstrate a few times. Jadin brought out a gun, then a sickle and chain, then a katana. Jadin stepped back and the class was in awe.

"Dennevah and I use elemental magic. Well Dennevah sort of." A plant on the window seal began to grow and curl around Seigrain's ankle. He let out a quick yelp when he felt it tighten and everyone snickered. "Not funny." He said with a quick laugh himself.

"Myself, I use water magic. More specifically healing." Seigrain explained how their type of magic worked and that those are more of the common type of magic. He even explained about the bathhouses that dotted the country of Fiore. Now it was Kuma's time to present her magic.

"I use Dragon Slayer magic." Seigrain actually looked shocked. "D-Dragon Slayer? I thought Salamander was the only one." Kuma laughed. "Oh no Uncle Natsu's not the only one! We've been getting bullied by Phantom Lord lately and I found out that a man there is also a Dragon Slayer. I believe I heard the name Gajeel Redfox. Though I cant find out what type though. For some reason I doubt itll take long to figure it out though. Anyways I use Earth Dragon Slayer magic. Anything rock, I can manipulate and control." To demonstrate, the classroom started shaking. Then it stopped. On the other hand though as Seigrain's eyes kept looking back at Kuma she was the one shaking.

And she hadnt stopped for the rest of the week.

-1 week later- (Kuma's Point of View)

"YES! HOME SWEET—" Jadin and I abruptly stopped as we stared flabbergasted at the guild hall. Jadin's fist were tightning with every second.

"Wh-who the hell did this?!" He growled. I dropped my bag and sketchpad.

Iron rods impaled the building, blocking out the words Fairy Tail. One word raced through my mind though. "MOM!"

Running blindly in to the guild, no one is in the lobby or the bar. "Uncle Natsu? Uncle Gray?! Mina?!" Spinning around to look upstairs I bump into someone. "Calm down, Kuma. Everyone's safe and sound. Luckily no one was in the building when it happened." I ammediatley turn and hug the voice. Mom. Sighing in relief I look up at the destroyed guild. My relief immediately turns into anger. "Everyone's in the basement. Mira and Master can explain it to you two." My feet take off running towards the basement, Jadin and Mom following close behind.

"Master! What the heck is going on?! WHO DID THIS?!" Uncle Natsu was sulking in a corner with Lucy. Unvle Gray was talking to Mira for a sec when he turned towards me in awe.

Uncle Natsu just shook his head. I didnt care! I wanted answers! "Gramps!" Gramps was drinking. Again. "Kuma please. Master Makarov isnt taking this easy either. But if you must know Phantom Lord did it." I knew it. Those bastards! I couldnt take anymore of their teasing and bullying. "Im gonna make them pay! Every last one of them!" My rage took over and I started to run towards that guild when there was this crushing force slammed into my back. "Owie." I murmered, still being smushed by the force.

"And what if you DO show up at the guild, brat? What exactly do you suppose your going to do? Obviously you cant actually fight agaisnt the whole guild by yourself! I thought we sent you to school to actually think things through!" Master. Damn it all!

Slowly sitting back up, I rest on my knees. My hands are clenching my school skirt. I wont let anyone see my uneasiness on my face. My raven locks fall over my face as I try to calm down. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel, but I actually need you alive alright? Who's gonna keep me out of trouble at school huh?" I smile a little at Jadin's voice. He grabs my hand and helps me up. Everyone is staring at us but I could care less.

Back at school, Dennevah, Claire and I got dressed up. Appearently there was a ball in honor of our 'special guests'.

We were all quietly sitting in Claire's room. Not a sound escaped our lips. Untill Claire decided to ask one dreaded question that all three of us were thinking.

"Do you think he remembers us?"

Again no sound. Dennevah clenched her fists and grinded her teeth. Standing up faster than the blink of an eye, she accidently knocked over a nightstand. "No. Theres no way that…that MONSTER remembers us! And its better that way! RIGHT?!" Silently I nod and head to Claire's balcony. In the middle of the sea was a large rock landscape that reached all the way to heaven. I glared at the monstrosity.

In the ballroom, everyone is socializing except for the three of us. I spot Master Seagrain and dont think. My feet move on their own as I grab a flute of champagne an make my way over to him. Some girls gushed over him but I took the daring approach. He must sense me because he turns and smile.

"Kuma Scarlet! Im glad to see you." He took my hand and kissed the knuckles. On the outside I give a dazzling smile but the inside I shiver to no extint.

Walking off to a balcony my smile turns into a glare at the blue haired demon. He on the other hand smiles even more brightly.

"Why are you hear? And why is your name 'Seagrain'?" Seagrain laughs and drinks a polite sip of champagne. "Seagrain was the name I was born with. Even though I can see why you would mistake me for _him_. We are twins after all." Im shocked. He had a twin brother? I dont believe it one bit. "Theres no way you aernt..." I cant even say the damn name! He turns toward me and leans down to reach my ear.

"Maybe you and your 'girlfriends' should lay low for a while. And becareful of whom you trust." Just then Claire and Dennevah stepped on the balcony. I could tell they were trying there best not to show how terrified they are, but the twins wore there heart on there sleeves. "Hey Kuma. Lets get you back to the guild alright?" Nodding I bid a dangerous farewell to Seagrain.

My heart just turned to stone.

A.N:How was it? So Seagrain was our special guest and he was suspicious! Well I hope everyone liked and if you could just please click the little box underneath this A.N to just leave a little comment that would be nice.

Yeah...right there! The box right there...!


	10. Chapter 10: Gajeel vs Kuma

Chapter 10:Gajeel vs. Kuma

-Kuma's Point of View-

"Cousin Levy could you help me out with my literature project?" The blue haired ball of sunshine smiled and nodded. "Come on to my house. The guild's about to close." Confirming with Mom that I was at Cousin Levy's me and the Shadow Gear team head over to their house.

(Later on into the night)

"Hey Kuma. Take a break! Youve been working hard on that project for three hours straight! Here lets go get something to eat!" Smiling, I politely decline the offer for food even though my stomach is screaming at me. Cousin Levy sighed and picked up her wallet. Stuffing it in her back pocket she laughs. "Alright braniac your more worse than I was. I'll just bring you something back, sounds good?" Nodding she went over the rules of opening doors if theres a knock and what not. "Now if Im not back in two hours inspect a phone call ok?" Nodding I wave the Shadow Gear team off as I add details to my poster board.

After about two hours Cousin Levy, Cousin Jet, and Cousin Droy werent here yet so I went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Thats weird. She said she would call. And Cousin Levy is a very punctual person when it comes to time. Maybe I'll just call her." Typing in the number as if it were my moms I listen to three dial tones, only to recieve her voice mail. Calling two more times I got the same outcome. Now I was worried. Those Phantom freaks were out there. And considering what they did to the guild I highly doubt they have any problem with hurting any 'fairies' as they put it. I waited another half an hour with again no call. So I begin the search.

-Random Spot in the Woods-

Thats strange. Why are their scents in the woods? Maybe Cousin Levy just wanted to get a glimpse at the moon. It was beautiful tonight.

Continuing my search, I use my nose and the earth to help me find my family. Thats when I hear the crunching of leaves. Running to the west I cant believe whats happening. This couldnt be real! No! That was NOT COUSIN LEVY!

A guy with long black spiky hair that cascaded down his back had crucified my cousins to trees. Whats this weird sound Im hearing? It sounds high pitched and blood curdling. And why was my throat sore? It was fine just a second ago.

Oh.

Its me screaming.

"**COUSIN LEVY! COUSIN JET! COUSIN DROY**!" My attention ammedietatly turns towards the man. He smelled of metal and iron. Parts of the worse earth I have ever tasted.

"W-what the hell did you do to them? _**ANSWER ME, PHANTOM**_!" The man laughs and shrugs. "I was bored and so I found a couple of play things. Why, are they your friends? Aww sorry to hear that." I dont think I just act.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!"

The attack is unsuspected and so the man takes the hit full on. "Another Dragon Slayer?" "Fists of the Earth Dragon! Ahhh!" Running at him with all my speed I deliver a punch to the gut and a punch to the jaw. He stumbles backwards and then laughs. "So the brat has some spunk in her huh? Oh well then. This should be fun."

He comes at me with a spinning kick and I dodge. Blocking his punch, I deliver my own kick to his temple. Wow Im flexible! He catches my leg and pushes me away. "You know, maybe you should think twice about the high kick in a school skirt, Girlie." Realizing what just happened Im mortified. My cheeks turn into a flame as I stutter to say something back. "Sh-shut up! I persume your Gajeel Redfox? Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer?" The man laughs and nods.

"Well, Im Kuma Scarlet. FairyTail's secret Dragon Slayer and in the name of my guild and my friends that you hurt so terribly. I will defeat you!" Rocks form around my left arm and I move quicker than he suspected. In the millisecond he had, Gajeel dodges and punches me in the face.

"An eye for and eye."

"Why'd you do it Gajeel?! Why'd you destroy our guild hall?! We havenet done anything to you Phantom Freaks!" Meeting blow for blow he scoffs and lets on more laughter. "This isnt about what you have and havent done. This is about—" Gajeels arm turns into iron and throws me into a nearby tree. His iron fists, literally, stays at my gut. It hurts so bad!

"Listen Girlie.—"

"Its not GIRLIE its KUMA!"

"Anyways. This isnt about pay back or what someone has against someone. The point is simple really." His red eyes gaze at me with a sadistic gleam. It was so much frightning that I almost looked away. Almost

"Fun."

My jaw drops. "Fun?"

My head lowers as I try to wrap my mind around this simple word. Honestly Im still trying to learn what fun is since 7 years ago.

"You call hurting people for no appearent reason, FUN?! That destroying peoples smiles qualifies as a GOOD TIME?! HUH? GAJEEL?!" Biting his arm I take a huge chunk of iron. He screams and brings his arm back.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Were you not paying attention, Gajeel? Im the Earth Dragon Slayer. And your arm just made my dinner. You did know iron is earth right?" Finishing chewing and swalloing I feel a pang of power twitch inside my veins. I spit a little.

"But honestly iron taste horrible so after Im through with you Im going to get something real to eat."

Gajeel frowns.

Just then a man with bandages over his eyes is behind me. I flip over him before he could even raise a hand. Gajeel looked shocked. "How I knew he was there? The earth of coarse."

"Aria. What are you doing here?" So the man's name was Aria huh? I didnt like the sound of that. Mostly because he had the word 'air' in his name. Me and air dont get along. "Master Jose wants you back at headquarters. Honestly you and this girl fighting! It makes me...so...sad!" He started crying? "Hey Girlie what did you mean by 'secret Dragon Slayer'?" I glare at Gajeel.

"Just what it means. No one in the guild instead of my friend Jadin, knows that I am a Dragon Slayer. To them only Uncle Natsu's a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel rose a brow in intrest. "Oh really? And why keep this a secret?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions for someone who just brutally tortured my cousins." I say apathetically.

Gajeel shrugged as if it didnt bother him. "Alright then. Luckily for you, my master needs me back at our headquarters so Ill let you live. For now." My feet moved on there own.

"IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" Just then this slash of air pushed me back towards the same tree. Slamming against it my mouth falls open wide in a silent scream and blood falls to the ground. Yeah just like I thought. I hated this guy.

Standing back up I try to seize him up. "Im not scared of you."

Damnit why did I fight?!

Stumbling on the almost vacant streets of Magnolia I pray that Master and Cousin Mirajane are still at the guild. My phone said 10:00 so the guild just closed. But sometimes they have to help the drunkards back home.

Almost falling on my face for the gazillionth time I see someone flash a picture. Great. Now paparazzi was added to the mix. I can already see the headlines now. 'Rising Popstar beat into a bloody pulp!'. Yeah I wouldnt be able to look at the papers for the next 10 months.

Arriving at the guild, Master and some others are just leaving towards Fairy Hills. "MA…Ster." I try to scream. He turns around and almost dropped his staff. I know I look a mess. Jadin and Mirajane are standing there mouths agape. Jadin started helping out with bar services with Mirajane's approval. So he stayed here late. He ran over to me just when I felt my knees buckle. Mirajane ran too and so did all the others. "Master…Cousin…Levy and…Cous…Jet and co…Droy. You have to…to help them." Master looked confused but I turned and began heading back towards the woods only to collapse again.

I feel strong arms pick me up and I feel like a child. "Just tell me where to go alright? Dont pass out on me." Jadin murmered. I breathe in and out. "Pathetic…...thats all I am. Im sorry you have to carry me." Jadin gave me a stern look. "Dont talk like that! Your the strongest person I know." My cheeks flush but I blame it on the pain. "Aww! Sweet couple moment!" Mira squeled dispite the situation.

"We arent a couple." We say at the same time.

"Phantom...! They.. Theyve taken this to far! They can destroy the guild hall all they want. But when they lay a single finger on my children…!" Gramps staff broke in half. I stared up at Cousin Levy, Cousin Jet, and Cousin Droy. They were just helping me finish a stupid project 2 hours ago! Why did this have to happen!

Unconciously I grip on Jadin's shirt. "Gajeel…" I growl not thinking. Jadin walked over to a tree, close enough that people could see us, but far enough that no one would hear.

"You know who did this." It wasnt a question. Shaking my head, I cant look Jadin in those piercing silver eyes.

"Who?" He whispered sitting closer to me, holding my head. "I told you I dont know." "Would you stop lying?" I glare at the silver haired boy. "And why do you think Im lying?" Usually I am a notorious liar when it comes to having important information. But Im good at hiding it. Somehow Jadin always picks it up.

"You dont tell me and the next hit on the radio will be Birthday Cake." "Are you THREATNING me?!" I demand in shock but my cheeks burning. How could he do this? There's no way he would put this embarrasing song on the radio. "Two seconds."

"Ok so I was at Cousin Levy's…"

A.N:Easy to crack right Kuma?

Kuma:Whateva

Peace:Are you and Jadin dating.

Kuma:Whateva

Peace:Is that a whateva yes or a whateva no?

Kuma:Whateva

Peace:Ill take that as a YES! We have an answer. Next time there will be a time skip so get ready for that. And another visit from someone but in there dreams. Intresting indead. Remember to review!

Untill then...

＊ ＊ ＊

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

※ Sayonara! ※

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊


	11. Chapter 11: Paradox

Chapter 11: Paradox

_I was on a ship. I could feel it rock under my legs as it sailed to its unknown destination. _

_No wait, it wasnt unknown. I know where we were headed._

_My strong hearing picked up on footsteps. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. A set of black boots appeared in my vision. I wouldnt dare look up:I knew who it was. _

_"Kuma. We finally found you." My back hunches and I cower in fear. He couldnt be here. Not now. "You know that boy gave you over so quickly. You should really be careful of whom you trust. Well there is no point in learning that leeson now. You are a sacrafice."_

_"Where's Mom?"_

_"Your mother died a long time ago. Scarlet is not your mother." _

_"The hell she isnt! WHERE IS SHE?!" _

_"Dont worry she's a sacrafice too. You two can both die together, side by side. He is a most gracious person is he not? He just wants us all to be in heaven. Even low life demons like me." I struggled against whatever was holding me back. I growled, snarled, and thrashed vigoursly. Thats when I heard it. My head turned to my wrist, which were tied to a mahogony pole of the ship._

_Black chains._

_The memories were all to much._

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

What happened?

Sitting up I wince and hardly had the mental preperation of seeing my mother's arms embrace me. She moved so freaking fast that I hardly noticed that tears streaked her cheeks.

"Momma?"

"Your ok! Your ok! Your awake! Everythings gonna be fine I promise." Hugging mom back I see that we are in the guilds infirmary. Part of the building that wasnt destroyed by Phantom Lord.

Suddenly Mom backed away and scowled. Well that was fast. Happy time is over I see.

"What POSSESSED you to FIGHT a DRAGON SLAYER?! Especially the fact that he was from PHANTOM!" Flinching, my eyes look for any place to rest on instead of those piercing gray ones. They finally decided to settle on the crest on Mom's armor. "Well...they hurt Cousin Levy...I wasnt going to let them get away with it—" "That is not your problem, let FairyTail take care of it." Pulling up my skirt I show her the guild symbol on my thigh. "I AM part of Fairy Tail Mom! They are part of my family too. Its like if you were hurt because of another guild. Im not gonna sit by and cry like a little princess!" Mom's face contorted in almost rage. "BUT YOU SHOULDNT FIGHT A BATTLE YOU KNOW YOU CANT WIN! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU THAT! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!" I wasnt backing down. I couldnt. Why was Mom over reacting like this, I cant understand it!

"WELL HOW DO I KNOW I CANT WIN IF I DONT TRY?!" Mom simply sighed and walked out.

What just happened? Mom NEVER yelled at me like that.

Later on in the day; Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gray, and Aunt Lucy came to visit me. Appearently Master had proclaimed war on Phantom Lord. Aunt Lucy was kidnapped and Uncle Natsu rescued her. Now we waited.

About an hour later Jadin came. I was angry with him. No scratch that—enraged.

"What the _hell_ did you do?!" I whispered, bewildered. Although his face was completely blank I saw his hand flinch. "I had to tell her what happened."

"But telling her I fought Gajeel? I thought I could TRUST you to keep it to yourself! I guess I was wrong." He laughed darkly and stalked to my hospital bed. His eyes hardening into a gunmetal gray. Jadin's strong arms fell on either side of me, making it impossible to escape even if I didnt want to. His eyes are what unnerved me though. It put me on edge.

"If you couldnt trust me, I wouldve turned my back on you a long time ago. Making sure that I can protect you is all I have going for me. Im not going to screw that up because your afraid of a little dicsipline from your mother." He was seriously pissing me off. Protecting me? Afraid of dicsipline? Ha! If he was protecting me he wouldnt want me to go through the pain of arguing with my mom.

"I wouldve been fine! No one TOLD you to take matters into your own hands! I had everything under control. About my reasoning for looking like this and about my reasons being out late at night. But appearently I have to be treated like a child by the almighty Jadin who thinks he knows best! Honestly I should have kept it to myself."

"Oh and add ANOTHER thing to the list of things you keep from me? You already have this secret life that you wont tell me about. And I bet everything I own that it had something to do with that Magic Council member." I cant believe this! So he seriously thinks that Im a child. But how did he pick up on me hiding things? Either way he wasnt going to find out. Well not from me anyway.

"Just leave me alone."

Jadin laughed in frustration.

"So thats it huh? I hit a soft spot?! You know your hiding something from not just me, but everyone in Fairy Tail. Every one you call 'family' or 'nakama'?! Wow. Seriously. Whats this big secret that a little girl like you can stop to know end to hide?"

Family and friends. Everyone at Fairy Tail. I loved them so much. That's why I kept these secrets. "YOULL NEVER UNDERSTAND! So why dont you get back to Yokai, I bet Pricella misses you." Jadin's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits.

"Sure why not? After all someone actually cares."

My mouth dropped. So now he thinks that I dont CARE about him?! He walked out and slammend the door shut.

I broke down and cried.

Everything went so wrong in only a day. I lost Mom and Jadin.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"Jani! Jani! It seems that your apprentince is not confident enough to keep moving on. Maybe she shouldnt be the one who bears the crown. Maybe you should give it to the Wind Dragon Slayer instead." A young fairy babbled, flying around a large beast.

The beast was brown but had scales of earthly tones like red and green. Sometimes when the light of the burning embers reflected off of him they shone a pretty purple. Jani was a dragon. And he had an apprentince that he taught seven years ago. Whether the fairy believed him or not, he actually missed the girl he taught. But he HAD to leave.

"You loose your faith to quickly, Laevaatan. Everythings she's been through, this is the second time she's cried. And she is remarkbly strong. She will make a fine queen. No one else in all of the generations is more suited for the responsibility. She's loyal and has a fierce drive to protect the ones she loves. Yes. She will make a fine queen indeed." Turning to the crystal ball, the girl is frustratingly wiping her tears away, cursing herself. "Im a dragon slayer!" She exclaimed, "Why am I crying like some wimp?!" Jani chuckled at her stubborness to not show emotion.

"Yes. You will do fine, Kuma Akashiya."

* * *

A.N:Whoa! Kuma Akashiya?! Wooooww shocker! Is it true? Guess youll have to stick around to find out. So who's ready for new charecters? I know I am. Hopefully starting chapter 13 we will!

Please please leave a wittle weview wight down there!

Forever-A-Guest:Thank you so much for the review! Yeah I get what you mean about Erza. I read over the story for correcting purposes and I was like: Well isnt Erza this big bucket of sunshine? I guess its because I am horrible at making strict charecterstics in a person. Ah well, you said you didnt mind so I thank you for that too. I hope you keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Time Remaiming—15 Minutes

Chapter 12:Time Remaining—15 Minutes!

-With Jadin-

Honestly I am such a good actor. I should be given a grammy.

Walking down dark and caraveounous corridors, my mind wanders back to Kuma's tirade. Really it was funny, she reminded me of those stupid books where the heroine thinks that the whole world is against her.

Well close enough!

But who would have ever thought that Kuma was a slave for the R-system! Quite fascinating indeed.

Taking a left I enter a room that was carved. The vault like cieling painted with draconic angels and demons.

"Jadin~ welcome back. How is my princess?" Involuntarily the corners of my mouth twitched downward. "She isnt your princess.

And she's slowly cracking. I think that visit from Seagrain shook her more than she was ready to admit." The boy about my age was dressed in all black. Even eyeliner. He played with a bright ball of dark magic. Piercing golden eyes stared back at me playfully.

"Oh really? My princess was always a soldier when it came to surpressing memories."

"She is NOT your princess."

"Fiesty are we? Are you developing feelings for _My_ princess? If so this mission could end quickly before you loose sight of what your really doing, Jadin. Kuma belongs to me! If you are loosing sight I can have Pricella take your place." He wouldnt dare. That bitch would tear Kuma apart. But then again, why did I care? For the time being Kuma was my little play thing. I toyed with her emotions untill it was time to bring her back to this jerk who claims to love her. Then again, I cant deny the fact that whenever Im around her my heart skips a few beats.

The phrase 'butterflies in my stomach' was a damned lie.

Try killer bees.

Yes, thats what Kuma did to me.

"That will not be necessary. I have not lost sight of my mission. My mission is to protect Lady Akashiya and bring her back for when the time is right."

Bring her back to the place that will deprieve her of her warm smile. That will take away her strength. The place where only hate is the only thing she will give. Never will her outpouring love flow in this place. I'll never feel it again. "Good. And another thing, let's try to use as less formiliuraty with _My_ princess as we can. Thank you Jadin."

"But of coarse, Master Luka."

Fairy Tail: -Kuma's PoV-

This was bad.

They were demanding that we hand over Aunt Lucy.

We denied. They asked again. We denied. They asked once more. And once again—we denied.

Now they fired the canon, Jupiter.

Mom had summoned a massive sheild and blocked the fire. I only had enough time to scream and run out of the guild in time to see her body crumble to the floor. "MONSTERS!" I screamed with all my heart. I would get revenge I know I will. But first we have to think of a way to stop the next fire from Jupiter to cease. Mom tugged on my sleeve and I looked down at her. Smoothing Momma's head she smiled.

"Now its me torn apart. Im...sorry for...yelling at you..—" A fit of coughs "I was just so scared...that you...wouldnt...wake up." Sitting mom up I try to hush her. "Its fine Mama. I know. I know. We only have fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to kick some Phantom butt and stop Jupiter from firin'." I was thinking out loud now, staring at the robotic guild. "What are...you doing...missy?" I smile and carried her back to the guild. To say the least she was shocked.

"Well first Im going to get someone to check you up. Then Im going to make a wall with rock. It may not be enough but if we dont stop that canon in time, the rock might soften the blow. Its risky but...we have nothing to loose." Mom sighed and closed her eyes. "You better come back to me at the end of all this." Smiling, I know she was letting me go. Kissing her on the cheek, I leave her to Cousin Mira and ran to the front of the guild. The canon was right in front of me.

"Alright, Im tired of you guys thinkin that your all high and mighty! Its time for you to get grounded back to reality! Earth Dragon: **BOULDER BARRICADE!**" A massive wall of earth appeared in front of the canon. It was thick too. Hard enough to stop a regular canon, but we were dealing with magic.

All the guild members stared at me dumbfounded. "Your a...?" Cousin Alzack trailed off. "D-Dragon Slayer?" Cousin Kana finished.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cousin Elfman stated. "She's a real man! Despite the situation I sweat dropped. "Please dont call me a guy. My body says other wise." I mumble. I hear Master Makorov mumbling to himself. From this distance it should be considered impossible. He was in the infirmary with Polyusica and unconcious, but I hear him mumbling. "Kuma Scarlet is rapidly becoming one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages." Smirking I jump up and use rocks to propel me foward in the air. 'Dont worry Gramps. Ill make you proud.'

Aiming for the canon I smile. Its made out of metal! A form of rock! I bit down than back away. "Ow! What kind of metal is this?!"

Master Jose's voice popped up on the intercom. "Gajeel had the benevolence to inform me of your ways with the earth. This canon is made of solid pure platiunum. Something most earth magic users have trouble controlling." Really?!

"Fine! I guess I'll just have to destroy it from the inside." I murmered to myself. "That makes three of us." Looking up I see Uncle Natsu and Happy floating right behind me.

"Well then lets go!" Uncle Natsu yelled. "Aye sir!" Happy chirpped. "Wait how do we even get in?" Uncle Natsu looked at me as though I asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Through the Jupiter Canon of coarse!"

A.N:I made it to chappy 12! Yay! The Tower of Heaven ark is coming soon! I never intended for the story to start off so early in the series but I rather like how I put the story. Dont you agree? It was going to be like the last piece of the Loke/Leo arc and jump straight through but I guess you could explore more into Erza's daughter.

So my question is, should I continue the story PAST Tower of Heaven and go all the way to the Grand Magic games or just use one of my many plots in my mind. (Spoiler about the Dragons and Dragon Slayers.) Your choice! And as always Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Cobalt

Chapter 13: Enter Cobalt

-In Phantom Lord Guild-

"Ah Cobalt, you should be part of this fight eh? Join in on the fun!" You hardly have any."

A woman slammed her fist on a wall. "Juvia **FORBIDS** Cobalt to fight. Cobalt may be a water user but Juvia is part of the Element Four—Not Cobalt."

"But Mom! I never get to do these type of things! C'mon I'll be with Uncle G the whole time!" The blue haired woman, Juvia, eyes twitched. The boy, Cobalt, stumbled back. "_No_." Was Juvia's final answer before leaving the boy in the spacious gym like room. Cobalt sighed, waved goodbye to Gajeel, sat in a corner, and began writing in a notebook.

-Kuma's PoV-

"Alright Uncle Natsu. I guess this is where we split up." Uncle Natsu did a double take. So did Happy.

"What?! If we left you alone, your mom would kill us!" He exclaimed. "Yeah. Erza gets really scary when your in danger." Happy said apathetically. I laughed. "She wont even know. Besides I wanna fight some more! Hanging around with you two losers wont give me what I want." It took a second for the dig to break into Uncle N's skull before he yelled "**_HEY_**!" while I sped off running. My original plan was to look for Master Jose. Im sure I could take the old geezer!

-Cobalt's PoV-

"Ugh! Why wont Mom let me fight? Ive done evryething thats expected of me! Ive done my stupid homework, I havent gotten into any trouble at school, Ive paid attention to those boring lessons from Master Jose. I dont understand! Why wont she let me fight!" Sighing I flick my head to the side and blue locks just fall right back in my eyes. Another sigh escapes. Damn, I think Mom's gloominess is settling in on me.

Getting up I grab an apple and a water bottle. Time for practice. Pouring the H2O in a bowl, I gently set the apple on a pencil. The pencil is standing on its own.

Using my mother's technique I summon the water in the bowl to manipulate in my hands. "Water Slicer!" Apple slices fall onto a paper towel. My fifth sigh today, I grab the snack and watch the show beneath me. Those fairies were fighting Master Jose's shadowed puppets. Id hate to be them. I battled those things for training one time and I was knocked out for a week.

My sensitve hearing picks up on footsteps. Someone stops abrutly at the door way. Turning, my eyes lock with amythest ones. The girl is shorter than me, maybe at my chest, and is totally hot. She's curvy in all the right places and she had this face that'll make any guy go insane. Long black locks covered her eyes and fell down her waist like raven curtains. I had to admit, the wind was blown right out of me.

She's wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and a black skirt that showed off just enough skin to make a man wonder. My eyes scan her and they catch the Fairy Tail mark that pokes just a little from the thin cloth. Her sleeves fall just at her bicep, a scar catches my attention on her left shoulder. Really it started from the side of her neck and stretched down. Imagining seeing the scarred flesh my eyes trail down to her hand. Yes, the scar stopped right under her fingernail of her middle finger.

"Fairy." I acknowledged with a nod.

"Phantom." Did she hiss or spit that?

"Look I have no reason to fight you." The girl nodded in agreement. "Niether do I. But I DO have a reason to kick your master's ass. So if you could so kindly point me to the way of I dont know his evil lair, Ill be on my merry way." Rolling my eyes I walk over to the mystery girl. "So naive. Seriously? An 'evil lair'? You must live in la la land. Either way I dont think I could do that Miss...?". The girl let out a growl.

"Fine. I guess Ill have to beat it out of you."

My smirk makes her teeth click.

"You can try, Fairy. You can try." "My name is Kuma." My eyes widened.

/Flashback/

_"Whoa Uncle Gajeel! What happened?!" Cobalt yelled running towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I got in a fight." He said simply, wincing when Juvia pulled out a piece of rock from his arm. Cobalt's mouth dropped. "Who did this?!" He demanded._

_ "Look kid, dont worry about it. Their already in the dirt." Gajeel wouldnt admit it but that Earth Dragon Slayer did more damage than he would even let on._

_ "Who. Did. This?" Cobalt demanded again._

_ "Well if it bothers you so much her name was Kuma. Happy now?" Cobalt smirked and walked away with a curt "Very."_

/End Flashback/

"Your the one who did that to Uncle Gajeel huh? Well then, I guess Ill have no other choice but to get revenge." I say smoothly. Kuma gets into a defensive stance.

The battle began.

A.N:Ok so very short chapter but we broght out a new character! Ya ha hoo! Im going to keep writing this but Im going to focus on my other two stories: Midnight Rose(Soul Eater) and His Assisstant, Sorceress(Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji) Hopefully after graduation Ill have more time during the summer! Im entering High School next fall so wish me luck!


	14. Chapter 14: Cobalt VS Kuma

Chapter 14: Coblat VS. Kuma

"**HYAAAAA!"**

"To Slow!"

Kuma was getting aggravated, I could tell. Her movements were getting sloppy. Although her speed makes up for the jerky mis-steps. But water flows just a tad bit faster than rock.

Well maybe more than a tad.

"Earth Dragon:_**ROOOAAAR**_!" Crap! Taking the hit full on, the room fills with dust and pebble. I know she's masking her movements, even her breath got quieter. She's smarter than I thought. Kuma's trying to give me the impression that she's some brass fighter who doesnt think: just act. But I can see straight through her facade. She's one of the intelligent fighters who actually uses a brain. Now I just have to flush her out.

"There."

Kuma let out a scream. "God I hate water!" She yelled. The dust faded and the girl stood up, soaked to the bone. "So un gentlemen like of me but you asked for it." Kuma sucked her teeth and kept those peircing amythest eyes on me. I swear if looks could kill I wouldnt be the only one dead. Everyone in the guild would fall over, not even looking at her. Just the fact that she practiclly wanted to murder me wanted to knock me off my hinges. Now Ive been in massive fights before, I am in a guild, but none like this. None where the enemy actually makes me feel fear.

Fear.

That word...I hated it. There was no way I was feeling it. And from a GIRL that is.

"**_COOOOBBBAAAALLLLTTTT_**!" Where was all this magic energy coming from?!

She was actually getting hits in. This FAIRY was marking my perfect face! "How dare YOU!" Going to and fro Kuma and I intertwine into this graceful and deadly dance. The dance of death if you will, and the one who leads is the one who lives.

"Water grace: Posiden's lightning streak!" Water formed into jagged lances and flew to her. Quickly she called on a wall of rock and the majority of my attack was blocked. One did manage to cut deep into her arm though. The girl gritted her teeth to hide the pain. It was her left arm, the one that had the scar. The water went back into its liquid form on the floor. The sleeve she wore was tattered and so she ripped it off.

"When are you going to give up?" Her breathing became ragged. It was actually kind of sad. This girl was just protecting her family.

"Like I said: I have no reason to fight you. Your on your knees right now and you expected to fight Master Jose? Just give up. Phantom won." Turning away I sorta hope Master Jose doesnt kill her. Bur then again, he really hated fairies.

"You tell me to give up. And yet your leaving right now. I didnt SAY we're through."

Unconciously I turned around in shock. Kuma struggled to get up, holding her heavily bleeding arm.

"I didnt SAY I gave up. Your the one who's giving up right now. Phantom hurt my family. SO ITS PAYBACK TIME! **SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: SWORD OF GRANITE!**" A double edged sword appeared in her hand and she moved like never before. Cutting so quick and precisly that I hadnt noticed that my shirt was gone. My arms and legs were covered in blood. She won.

Kuma beat me in a matter of 15 seconds.

Kuma defeated me, the Water Dragon Slayer

A.N: Chapter 14 is up! Yayy! So how did I do with the fight scene? Its my first time actually trying to write one. As always please update and Ill have the next chapter. Untill next time...

Sayonara!


	15. Chapter 15: The End of Phantom!

Chapter 15: The End of Phantom

A.N: IM BACK BITCHES! Yes! The internet has returned to my home and so that means more chapters for you to read! I already have 15 chapters to upload for this story so I will upload one hopefully every week! Are you guys ready? Kuma Scarlet returning in 3..2...

-Kuma's PoV-

It's been three days since the fight with Phantom Lord. And Cobalt. For some reason I couldnt get him out of my mind.

Something was diffrent about him. He was stronger than I could ever imagine. I would like to fight him again. Some day.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled running out the door for school. "Be careful with your arm!" Momma hollered back as I got my bike racing to Yokai. If I was late Moka would have my head.

"Saved by the bell. Again." Moka sneered when my foot touched the inside of the classroom. Uncounciously I shivered. "Um...well...what had happened was..." I trailed off as my eyes landed on a shock of electric blue. Short light blue hair and peircing phthalo blue eyes. I swear my heart rate picked up.

"You." I say unconsiously. I guess he decided to play dumb because he pointed at himself. "Who? Me?" My legs ran as fast as they could and I start using total girl moves to hurt the boy. "Cobalt! Why. Are. You. HERE?!" The boy laughed and defended against my moves with ease. Technically I wasnt trying my hardest but he probably thought of me as this weak. "This is school dummy! Like any other person I come to learn stuff! I just transfered here. Oh and get this, my mother, Juvia, she's trying to get us to join FairyTail! So we could go on missions together. Doesnt that sound awesome?!" Not answering, I grab some of his hair and pull. Cobalt simply laughs at my antics.

"Kuma Scarlet. Cobalt Lockster. Detention."

"WHAT?!" I practiclly yelled.

"Yes Ma'am." Cobalt murmered with a smile.

After detention I decided to go home. Mom didnt say anything about a mission so I wanted to crash in my room. And then the most annoying thing happened.

Cobalt followed.

"Why are you following me?!" He laughed and jogged to be at my side. Now that he was, his long strides kept up with me easily. "I told you I dont want to fight you. I want to put this whole thing behind us and be friends."

"I dont need to be friends with Phantom!"

"Phantom Lord isnt a guild anymore."

"Ugghhhh!" I growl and he laughs. "Cmom Ill be a complete gentleman. We can go to the movies and the mall. Just one day of hanging out!" Sighing I roll my eyes but tell him that Ill go. Making sure I have my bag and wallet we head out back to the human world.

-Cobalt PoV-

Walking through diffrent stores, Kuma and I goof off in front of mirrors. After the movie she seemed to relax around me and generally enjoyed my company.

When she talked its like being hit with wisdom and then slammened with stupidity, but, Kuma was the biggest ray of sunshine in the world.

When I see the girl smile or laugh it tugs on something inside of me. Was it love at first sight? Or the dragon inside of me?

"...Cobalt? You ok?" Snapping out of my thoughts I see that Kuma held out a milkshake for me to grab. "Oh Im sorry. Thank you." I aplogize and she laughed. There goes that stupid stomach flop thing again. "You looked like you were in denial. Something wrong? Girlfriend problems?" She teased grabbing my hand and dragging me to another store. I have to say she has great taste in clothing, even though she dressess more like a tomboy outside of school.

The outfit that I first saw her in, during our battle, she considered her "school outfit" but on regular days after school, she changed into a purple one sleeved shirt with black capris.

"Hey, Kuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always cover that arm?" Kuma paused and smiled sadly. She looked up at me with eyes that tried to disguise a dark past.

Im an idiot.

"Oh yeah, alot of people ask that. My left arm just has this weird looking scar." So she actually told me. I think she's on the path towards trusting me. "Is it from our fight?" Her head swung back to look at me. When had she looked down? "What? No! Ive had this scar since I was seven. Geez dont get all sentimental and crap! 'I just wanna get this thing behind us!'" She mimicked my voice. "That was horrible! I dont talk like that!"

"Yes you do! 'Cmon! Just let me take you to the movies and the mall!'" "Get back here!" She laughed when we ran into the store.

Looking around I saw her eyes get distracted by this dress. It looked about knee length and strapless. It was purple and it had a high neckline and appeared to be flowy. Kuma seemed to adore the dress and yet she didnt say anything. Just then my cell beeped. Knowing that she was still staring at the dress, I check the message that popped on my phone.

"Hey, Kuma. Appearently some of my friends are having a party tonight. Lets get an outfit from here and go!" She looked at me an eyebrow raised. She then crossed her arms and looked at a magazine rack just a few paces away. "I dont do parties. They mean wearing stupid frilly dresses and talking about idiotic things like drinking and boys." Laughing I grab her hand and dragged her towards the dress she was staring at. "Cmon! Itll be fun. Besides if it gets to lame you could always start an earthquake and I could cause a flood. Now go try this on!" Practiclly forcing her to the dressing room she tries to put down her weight to slow us down.

"No way! I HATE dressess! I'll go in jeans but this monstrosity needs to be put out of my sight!" Although she said that I could see the want in her eyes to try it on.

"We're not leaving this store untill you try it on. So I could get comfortable, or we could make this quick and easy. Which will it be?" For a second I actually thought she would fight back. But she just simply and wordlessly took the dress out of my hand and headed for the dressing room. I sighed and smiled. Looking around satisfied I see a cashier lady smirk and give a thumbs up.

She beckoned for me to come over.

"I heard the whole thing. Your such a sweet boy trying to boost that girl's confidence. I heard about the scar too. Ill find a way to get her over here and Ill bring up this concealer. It can hide practiclly anything." Smiling I thank the woman and she just smiles.

"Co…balt?" I heard and I turned around to Kuma's soft and nervous voice.

My jaw dropped.

Kuma stood there with her arms behind her, fidgeting nervously. She kept looking here and there and a soft pink tint appearing on her cheeks. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

The dress which I thought was knee length was actually mid thigh and it didnt flow. It was skin tight and pinched up all around making velvety purple ripples. I couldnt speak, my breath was caught.

( 6465908-kidnapped-tight-dresses-and-fake-flirting) 

"Wow." Was all I could manage. Her long hair swayed as she kept fidgeting. "You dont like it?" She asked and I still couldnt seem to make my mouth operate correctly.

"I think the cat got his tounge." The makeup/cashier lady murmered with a soft chuckle. The lady was very motherly, around her mid fourties. Kuma smiled and waved to her.

"Come here dear." The woman asked and Kuma grabbed my hand. Dragging me this time, the lady looked Kuma over and smiled. "What a true beauty! You hardly find girls like these. They think makeup is what makes them pretty. Your just confident." Kuma blushed but unconciously rubbed her bare left arm. Looking over her from behind, the dress shows alot of back. Just barely stopping the drapping to not show her butt. I smirked. Little to the imagination. But what caught my attention WAS here back. They were covered in scars, all puffy and white.

"Are you cold deary?" Kuma shook her head with a sad smile. "Old habbits die hard." She murmered ceasing her arm rubbing. The woman held out her hand and Kuma took it almost instinctivley. Looking at the woman I see on her name tag 'Lisao'. Lisao took a makeup brush and started expertly covering Kuma's arm. Making Kuma turn around the woman did Kuma's back. By the time she was done, Kuma was smiling from ear to ear. She kept staring at the mirror.

"No scars..."She murmered and I think I heard her sob.

"...How much?"

"Well Im guessing you would like a little lip stick to go with your transformation and a pretty flower in your hair. So all of that and the dress. 25$" Kuma gasped. "Thats all?" It was confusing. The dress was 25$ itself. The woman nodded and picked out a dangerous colored black lipstick and a pretty purple flower with glitter all about. She put three cases of the concealer inside and a makeup brush. "Will that be all deary?" Lisao asked and Kuma was about to answer yes when I stopped her. "You want to get some shoes?" Kuma shook her head. "No. I dont have enough. Just this 25$ was my allowance for the month."

"Who said you were payin'?" Kuma's mouth dropped and I gave her a cocky smile. I had plenty of money. In Phantom Lord I was considered S Class an went on high paying missions back to back. That way I could support myself and mom didnt have to worry so much about paying bills an sending me to a private school. It helped that I could impress the ladies.

"C-Cobalt...I...you cant..." I laughed at her bashfullness. On the battle field she could lead an army to victory but just talking to one person made her flustered as hell.

"Cmon, go get back dressed and we can get some shoes!" Kuma thanked me quietly and headed back to the dressing rooms.

I didnt notice Lisao's eyes flash red before returning back to there normal state.

A.N:Whats today thursday? Then Ill try to upload every thursday. Until then

Sayonara

Oh and dont forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16: Party Time!

Chapter 16: Party Time!

It was 7:00. Cobalt would come and pick me up in an hour. To tell the truth I think Mom was getting sick of me jumping all over the place.

"Is this a date my daughter will be attending?" Mom demanded, hands on hips and eyebrow raised, effectivly blocking the door frame. I shook my head. "No were just...aquantices," I say and Mom chuckled. She started to walk off when I called her back.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you help me put on this liquid concealer on my back? I cant reach or make it smooth for that matter." Her smirk grew ten fold and she sat on my bed.

"Why do you need concealer?" She questioned even though she knew. I do LIVE with Mom. It would have been pretty damn hard to hide that or the scar on my arm from her. I knew she just hated that I never wore anything pretty or short sleeve because I wanted to hide my scars, but I dont think I was strong enough yet. Which made me angry because I was suppose to be as strong as Mom, the mighty Titania:Queen of the fairies, someday and I cant even look at a scar. So I answered her question with eight simple words.

"Because Im to weak to look at them."

Mom gasped, her scarlet hair falling from their place behind her ear. Her pretty face twisted into a scowl and I knew she was going to either chew me out or go into this overwhelming speech of how beautiful I was and make me cry.

"What did you say...?" I didnt even get to answer her. "Your NOT weak! How many times do I or your uncles have to tell you that?! I understand why you want to hide them. I have scars of my own that Im sometimes afraid to show, but you being able to admit that you cant look at them is strong. Me, I would try to tough it out and stare at them, just to make myself crumble, but you take your time. Your stronger than I could ever imagine, Kuma Chishi Scarlet. Dont forget that. Im proud that you even thought of wearing something so pretty and feminine. You see how I am. I hide in armour everyday. Keep doing things like this Kuma. Have fun. Stop critizing every step you take. Your a teenager! Live a little! Besides Ill always be here to bail and or chew you out. Just live a life of happiness, Kuma. I want you to smile for once."

Mom wrapped her arms around me, her long soft hair creating a curtain around us. I instinctively hugged back, always craving Mom's warmth. I loved her more than anything. I would gladly die to protect my mother because she made my life something worth while. The little things she say everyday may not be confidence boosters but they made me want to work harder. I want to BE something in her eyes. I want to be a girl she recognizes as the best decision ever made in taking the little orphan in—not regret it.

"I love you so much, Ma. I cant say that enough times to let you know."

"I love you too, Kuma. I bet however you feel, I love twice as more." She kissed me on the cheek and we got into a silly argument about who loved each other more. As we finished getting me ready, Mom sniffled and flashed a picture.

"Mom please! No pic—"

"Pictures now. Thats an order." Shivering I smile and take pics. No doubt Uncle Gray would have a heart attack when he saw. He didnt even like the idea of me in a boarding school. He claimed it was because he wanted to make sure I was safe but I know it was just him not liking me around boys. Even though there in a sepreate dormitory.

Just a few minutes passed eight and Cobalt was there. Even though it wasnt a date my mom still asked him questions. When we hopped on the back of his motorcycle mom almost died.

I waved bye to my mother and told her I would call. She even let me stay out till 11:00 but I think Ill come back at 10:00. Just so she wouldnt worry.

We stood outside of a brick mansion.

What kind of people does Cobalt know?!

"Hey Kay! Earth to Kuma!" Snapping out of my reverie I see Cobalt's smiling face. It wasnt cocky like Jadin's, but it wasnt heartfelt and tender either. It was just...Cobalt.

"I dont know Cobalt."

"Second guessing?" I shrugged and he put an arm over my shoulders. "I promise that no one will be paying attention to this..." His finger slid down my arm which looked flawless and I shivered. "Its all in your head. Personally I think you look better with out the makeup. But thats just me." He was right, it was all in my head. So I took a deep breath and waltz inside, my arms hooked on Cobalt's. Its funny, just a week ago he was my enemy and now...maybe I even considered him a friend. My heart raced when people stopped what they were doing to glance at us.

Mouths dropped as we passed and my acute hearing picked up a lot of...compliments?

"Wow who's she?!"

"She's pretty hot!"

"Isnt that Temptress on Cobalt's arm?!" On that yell, everyone cheered and I flushed.

"Well superstar I'd say your quite popular." Looking in front of us my eyes spot...Cousin Loke?

"What are you?...doing here?"

"Appearently Im a DJ." He said with all seriousness. His green eyes flew towards Cobalt and he pretty much acted like Uncle Gray when he met Jadin. But in a nicer way. "And this young man is...?" Cobalt held out his hand with that dazzling smile of his. "The names Cobalt. Cobalt Loxar." Cousin Loke shook his head and blinked. "Your related to that element four girl?!" Cobalt nodded and kept smiling. "She's my mum." The way he said mom was adorable! Wait why am I thinking that?! Nothing about him is adorable! Well maybe his dimple or the way his eyes light up when he's talking about something important to him like his 'mum' or...back it up! This is NOT happening! I like Jadin, even though Im still pissed off at him.

I like Jadin.

Thats it.

No one else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Cobalt is pretty hot.

Praying to the SPIRITS that Cobalt cant read minds I feel him drag me to the dance floor. At first I wanted to object but once we started dancing I couldnt stop. Cobalt knew how to dance. He had a nice body and he knew how to use it. We lost our selves in the music and I looked up at his piercing blue eyes. He had me ensnared with the look he was giving me and Im ashamed to say I started gyrating and grinding with him. He knew where to place the hands, where he wanted my hips to circle against him.

So to summer up this event in six words I would say:

I had a good ass night.

A.N: Did any one catch the Guy Code refrence? No? Ok then. You know my usual request, PLEASE REVIEW! It is life or death! Well maybe not that bad but it will determine whether I keep writing this or not.


	17. Chapter 17: Freaky Friday

Chapter 17: Freaky Friday

**A.N:I havent done a disclaimer in a while so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail. If I did Gray and Laxus would be my boy toys! And the concept of the magic eye bearers and words belong to Legend of the Legendary Heroes.**

* * *

-Kuma Pov-

"Dennevah, I promise you!"

"You acutally...did that!"

"I had to! Do you know how BAD it feels to be all hot and shit when you first wake up?!"

I told Dennevah and Claire about last night where Cobalt and I recreated a scene of 'Dirty Dancing'. I decided to call it Dirty Dancing: Mages Edition, because every touch was magical. I even had a dream about how far Cobalt's hands dared to travel and where those eyes would glide over and where those lips would press against. I know Uncle Natsu's element is fire but I completely owened it last night.

Claire was laughing the whole time.

"Then you two have to fuck. Its a requirement if yall were goin at it like THAT!" I blushed again trying not to think back to my dream where there were alot of screams and moans and heavy breathing.

"No! NO! That is NOT going to happen!" I yell and Dennevah tugged on my sleeve. "Claire's right! Your a hormonal teen. AND a DRAGON SLAYER! Dragons were known to have a mating season you know where your freakiness rises to the peak. Every year." I groan softly. "You two arent helping those 'hormones'" They laughed and I seperated from the two to head to the library. I needed to get my shit together.

-Cobalt Pov-

I was just walking around town mindin my own buisness, trying not to think about Kuma. But it was hard not trying to remember the way her nose crinkled when she frowned or how her amethyst eyes burned brightly when she sung. How she always knew just how to pose for magizines. Tilting her body in just the right angles so you could get one of the most perfect views to suck in all of her creamy beauty.

Maybe I was imagining it but I thought I caught her scent. Seeing as it was coming from the library across the street it was probably the real deal so I casually walked on in to see if I could mess with her.

The library was huge, like a labryninth. If I didnt come here almost every week I could probably get lost. My sense of smell told me her scent was on the third floor so I went and jogged up the stairs. Really it didnt cause me any trouble. After wondering around the floor I found her sitting and leaning against the bookshelf about dark magic history. Why couldnt she just study regular magic?

I took a second to appreciate her. She wore a simple outfit that consisted of a blue tank top with a heart laying across her breast and a white skirt. She wore no shoes and you could actually see her scar. It made her all the more sexy. Unconciously my eyes went back to the heart on her shirt. It was a black heart. Did that mean something or did she just get it because she liked the style? My eyes went a little higher to the necklace aroung her neck that eventually dipped back down in between her breast. I was seriously questioning if her and Erza werent really biologically related because they both had bra cups in the size of mounds.

Wordlessly I walk up to her and sit down next to her.

"Did you know that dark wizard Zeref had an army of untrained warriors called the 'Stigma'?" She questioned when I settled next to her. "No I didnt. What where some of there qualities?" Believe it or not I loved listening to her. Her voice was the exact definition of mystery. It wasnt twinkly like bells but it had its own ominous ring to it.

"Well it says here that...A stigma is an ocular condition with five variations. The Magic Eyes give there hosts increadible inherent magical abilities. Despite their increase in magical power, or perhaps because of it, Magic Eye bearers are universally hated in all known cultures, religions, and countries. Once a person was confirmed a bearer they and there close family and friends are killed."

"While the majority of people refer it to the Magic Eyes as 'Demon Eyes', the bearers themselves had taken to calling them 'God's Eyes'. The three most common types seen throughout even Fiore are: the Alpha Stigma, Lino Doue and Ebra Krypt. There are two others but there are few cases shown to see bearers with them."

I needed to hear more. Something about this text did not smooth over with me. As if I told her to continue she nodded and turned the page. I rested my arm around her midsection and layed my head in the crook of her neck. She didnt seem to mind. Better yet she layed back against me, getting comfortable.

"Then it goes on describing the bearers. The first one explained is the Alpha Stigma." "I think Ive heard this somewhere. Well not the others but the Alpha Stigma." I inform her and Kuma nodded, her hair sliding to her left elbow. I was hit with her scent. It smelled so wonderful. "I wouldnt be surprised. Appearently this use to be a popular bedtime story to tell kids on halloween night. But the magic council banned the stories and you could only talk about them in the library. They wanted to erase this part of history."

"But why would they want to erase specifcally this part of the timeline?" Kuma shrugged and then she froze.

"Did you hear that?" Becoming completley still I could feel both of our muscles tighten and lock up. Then I heard a little buzzing sound. Looking up at the same time we roll out of the way of the nice chandelier that was on the cieling at the fifth and final floor. I make sure Im on top of her and close over her so glass shards wont cut her. I feel one cut my temple but I wont acknowledge it. She gasped and pressed her fingers to my now bleeding cheek. "Cobalt..? Why'd you do that?" Making sure it was ok to stand, I help her up and shrug.

"No big deal." we get on guard when we hear moving. As if weve been fighting together forever we face back to back and wait for whatever is coming for us. I can feel Kuma steadiying her heartbeat as I try to control my own.

That's when they attacked.

-Kuma's PoV-

"What the hell...?"

At first the attackers look like shadows but then they turned into black and white versions of the people we loved with glowing red eyes. Theyre standing before me was Mom and Uncle Natsu yet they werent my Mom and Uncle Natsu. They both held this sadistic grin and Uncle Natsu punched his other palm. What I expected to be fire was a swirl of darkness. Glancing back at Cobalt I see he has the same problem. He looks shocked to see Juvia and Gajeel. Gajeel was smirking like a demon and Juvia had her tounge sticking out like some sleezy rocker.

"Holy..."

"Shit." He finished when both of our moms come after us. We both jump up and they followed us.

Cobalt dodged his mother's fist and held up his hands. "What did I do?! Ok I stayed up past curfew the other night, that's what this is about right?" His reply was Juvia trying to kick him in the temple. "Ok Mum I know your still pissed about that and that I failed my geomotrey test but arent you over reacting a little?!" I almost start pleading with this version of my mom too. Geez was she mad because I made her burn the eggs this morning?!

Mom summoned a sword and I use a wall of rock to block her without having to hurt her. I feel something hard hit the back of my head and I stumble foward. Uncle Natsu stood there with a wild expression of pure belistic evil. Looking mortified at the four of them, Cobalt and I backed up against a book shelf. Mom and Uncle Natsu morphed into many diffrent people from Fairy Tail. From Aunt Lucy and Uncle Gray to Cousin Mira and Gramps. Then it was Cousin Alzack and Cousin Kana to Cousin Bixlow and Cousin Levy. They finally settled on Onii chan and Papa. "Great. Ive never even FOUGHT Papa before!"

"And your father's an S-Class mage correct?"

"Yeah?"

"We're screwed."

I mumbled a string of curses and look over at Cobalt's new partners. One's a girl a little older than him with very short cropped hair. The other is a guy with shaggy hair and piercing eyes. That's all I can describe the four as since there all in black and white.

"Who are they?" I ask not recognizing the two. Cobalt grunted. "Does it matter? They arent the real thing. Unless your color blind last time I checked Laxus had blonde hair and Natsu had pink. So why does this Laxus have white hair and the previous Natsu have black? Because they arent the real thing hense the morphing." I know he's right but still, how was I suppose to fight my brother and father? The imposters had everything right. Even the tiny scratch on Laxus's left hand I gave him when we were training when I was ten. Every single ripple in Dad's wierd clothes.

I was screwed.

Papa lifted up one of his seven staffs but didnt speak. I have no idea what type of magic daddy used and he never told me. Ive asked about two million times but he always managed to change the topic easily without me knowing untill I go home and realize he didnt tell me! So when the staff went into the air, I didnt know what to expect.

Magic circles were under my feet and before I could dodge a giant monster had its hand gripping me. It lifted me to high into the air and destroyed the library's roof. I couldnt get free! "Wh-What the hell is this?! Daddy?! What are you doing?! How did this thing destroy the place?!" So many thoughts whirled through my head as the sky turned dark and black lightning struck through the air.

"**AH- AHH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" This was too freaky! I couldnt see Cobalt or the fakes of our families. I closed my eyes trying to break free, verociously kicking the monster's hand. Theres no use. I cant be released. The thing roared a thing so loud and scary that I think I pissed my pants. Seriously I was sweating like no tomorrow- if there WAS a tomorrow.

"Kuma, its ok. Wake up."

Sitting up in a daze, Cobalt has his arms around my waist as he supports me. I feel majorly dizzified and my muscles are aching. My throat feels scratchy and dry from screaming. Looking back at the blue eyed boy he looks just as shocked as I was.

Looking around ourselves, a light green barrier surrounds the two of us. It feels cool and gentle. On the other side is a tiny woman who looks frail but I know from experience that she's as tough as nails. The woman, Ms. Latashia, is the librarian. Ever since I was little she made sure I had the best books to research and the perfect hide out to get away from bullies at school. Ms. Latshia looks up at us and smiles a sad smile.

"Hello children. Glad to see you are awake." Realizing that Im in Cobalt's lap, AGAIN, we seperate at the same time and Ms. Latashia smiles and chuckles at the both of us. "Ah young love. Nothing to be ashamed about deary. You two looked quite comfy together in your sleep." My cheeks flare at her comment. "He DRAGS me to sit on him! I think he has a death wish because there are quite a few people who would kick his ass if they saw us. Momma, Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gray, Papa, Big Brother, Gramps, hell even Cousin Mira need I go on?" Cobalt looked away flushed. "I could take them on!" Despite the fact of what I was guessing was a dream I laughed. "All of them would kick your ass so fast you wont even be able to use your magic anymore. Let alone sit down and see at the same time."

Cobalt had the decency to shiver at the threat. He may talk like he's the strongest wizard alive but we all know him going up to at least one of the people who I just listed equals Cobalt not breathing anymore. Especially if he went against Papa. No one touches his 'baby girl' like that unless they want to die. Period. An image of Papa silently walking up to Cobalt and choking the life out of him came to mind and I shivered when I heard his quiet laughter. Shaking my head I turn back to the two people in the room.

"Anyways what happened? Werent we just getting attacked by half of those people you said was goin to kick my ass for touching you? Well obviously Im not the only one who's butt was getting wooped."

"Those werent your relatives, you two. They were Neeings. A special type of demon created to attack a powerful opponent with their weakness. The ones that they love." Looking up I see Ms. Latashia stepping into the barrier with a soft ripple of her dress and clicks of her high heels. She was holding the book I was just reading about the Alpha Stigma. She quietly but fluently sits on her knees and lean on her calves. 'That looks sooo uncomfortable.' I thought and Ms. Latashia started to turn pages. While she was skimming through she gave each of us a needle.

"There's no time to explain but basically demons descent created by the dark wizard Zeref have awakened everywhere when you read the contents of this book. You two need and posses the power to defend people of these demons but it's sealed inside. When I tell you, read the passage and feel in the blanks with one swipe of blood. This is important you two." She spoke quickly as if we were running out of time and we probably were. "Wait. Power to defeat demons? Demons were destroyed long ago after the first war with Zeref!" Cobalt exclaimed and Ms. Latashia sighed. "No they were not. Just sealed away. Every person on the planet has some type of demon in them. Kuma you are the second strongest one of them, the first being Zeref."

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelled. I knew I was more diffrent than everyone Ive met, Luka proved that to me, but being a demon? And in that case the second strongest?! There's no way! She ignored my outburst and placed the book in front of him. You could tell Cobalt was seriously jittery. I think he believed all of this

"Cobalt. Please read this page nice and clear. Whatever confuses you please dont stop after youve started reading. All will be revealed in due time." Cobalt nodded and then began to read out loud in his deep baritones of a voice.

"I the son of Juvia Loxar and Gajeel Redfox, am the alpha and the omega the beggining and the end. I am evil incarnate. I control the fates of the living. I am immortal."

The book glows a soft purple but then it flashes red and it makes a groaning noise like someone heavy walking down century old wooden steps. The drops of blood Cobalt had smeared dissappeared and the book looked just as white and crisp before the blood spilled on the page. The librarian gasped. "But I was so sure that you were the one! Even the blood proved to be one of nobility!" "Nobility?" Cobalt questioned. She sighed and furiously turned towards the back of the book and instructed me to do the same. Why would it work for me and not for Cobalt, whatever the hell were doing. Sighing I prick my finger and smear the blood in the blanks.

"I, the daughter of Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, am the hunteress of hunters. The apex of apex predators. The destroyer of worlds. I am the princess of destruction."

What the hell is this? Why was it talking about demons and destruction? Im about to demand answers when Ms. Latashia suddenly snaps her fingers in triumph.

"I got it! Cobalt, Juvia and Gajeel arent your biological parents are they?" Cobalt slowly shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. "No. But there my real parents." I know how he feels when he automatically stuck up for his adoptive family. Its the way I feel when people ask me if Mom and I were really related. But I never thought that Cobalt would consider Gajeel as his dad. Then again no one thought I would consider Titania and Mystogan as parents.

Ms. Latashia chuckled. "And I agree 100 percent! But for this to work you have to use the names of the two bloods that created you. Do you know who your birth givers were?" Again Cobalt nodded apprehensively and she pointed at the book, flipping back to the pages. "Read it again but with those names. Quickly. The barrier is starting to fade."

"I the son of Ultear Milkovich and Razael Oshinore, am the alpha and the omega the beggining and the end. I am evil incarnate. I control the fates of the living. I am immortal."

I thought whatever was suppose to happen wouldnt work. But then a column of blue flames shot out of the book and coiled its way around the blue haired boy. My eyes widened in shock when he didnt even say anything, not even a squeak of surprise. His hair colored into a silky white and those blue eyes that unerved people turned into an intense emrald.

The fire dispersed and Cobalt flexed his fingers. He looked thoughtful for a moment at me and then smiled warmly and sweet.

"Princess. It is an honor to be in your presence."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink

Blink Blink.

Blink

"WHAT?! What happened to you?!" Cobalt looked down at me, genuinley confused, and then frowned. "Princess you shouldnt sit like that, it is not lady like." Unconciously I look down at my position. Criss cross apple sauce and slouched shoulders. What it was comfortable?

"No time to explain, its your turn Kuma!" Ms. Latashia looked frightened.

"I dont know my biological parents!" I yelled back in a panic and the librarian proceeded to bang her head on the book. She seemed so enthusiastic two seconds ago that the new Cobalt acutually sweatdropped. Then he turned to me. Having a good look into his eyes I see some type of symbol in his eye.

"Holy hell your a stigma!"

Cobalt's brows furrow in confusion. "But of coarse Princess. All members of the royal family have a stigma to protect them." "STOP CALLIN ME PRINCESS! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF PRISSY CHICK TO YOU?!" This is just. Way. To. Freaky! Why is he calling me 'princess' like HE did! I think im going to rip my hair out.

Cobalt bowed at the waist. "My apologies, Mi'lady. I had no idea that your title would make you uncomfortable." Was it okay if I screamed? Screaming would be a good reaction to this situation right? "Look we dont have time for this bickering! You have absolutely no clue to who your real parents are? Not a clue?" I shook my hand and Cobalt raised a hand. I nodded for him to continue.

"My Queen, your bilogical parents are the strongest of all demons and of all of the shadows. How do you not remember them? Your mother is your teacher, Moka Akashiya and your father is Lord Zeref himself."

I think I stopped breathing. Looking Cobalt or whoever this imposter was, I could tell that he was speaking the truth.

I was the daughter of Zeref.

* * *

**A.N:Yay! Another chappy! You guys seriously should I continue past Jellal or do like a diffrent thing that has to do with Team Natsu turning into demons? :) Either way its up to you. **

**Saggetarius:The choice is yours, moshi moshi!**

**See even horse man agrees! So nother update next thursday? Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation Risqúe

A.N: Yeah! I thought I would have to upload tomorrow but I kept my word and it is still Thursday evening. Konbanwa!

Chapter 18: Revelation Risque

"I, the daughter of Moka Akashiya and Zeref Vermillion, am the hunteress of hunters. The apex of apex predators. The destroyer of worlds. I am the princess of destruction."

A cool frost encased me and all I saw were colors. Those colors turned into a kaleidoscope of memories. Memories I dont remember creating. Those memories formed into an all out movie running so fast that only I can see it. Cobalt was right.

The barrier dissolved and the icy mist disspersed. Slowly standing I feel Cobalt at my side. No not Cobalt.

Vexel.

"Your orders, Princess? He questioned and I look around us. The shadows are back and there are even more of them.

"Lets kick some ass." Vexel's eyes slitted much like a feline and the symbol of the Lino Doue's burst full out. He smirks and fangs settle on his bottom lip.

"Yes. My Princess."

Turning to the nearest one I take a full on charge. I aim for the stomach since that's one of its weak points. Information of these monsters swirl through my brain as if Ive known it since the beginning. And maybe I have. The Neeing is to slow for my speed and it poofs into a firework of silver dust. Spinning around with a high kick I hit another and duck down to avoid being hit. Idiot one and Idiot two hit each other and I stand up and chop them both in the neck.

Vexel is at my side and he bows. "I am finished with my task, Princess." Nodding I look around and spot a broken mirror. Tentavely walking foward, I stare at the broken reflection. This is not a girl that I recognize. Long sleek white hair and piercing garnet eyes, the girl has fangs and claws painted black. This girl shows no emotion in her eyes or facial expression whatsoever.

This girl is broken.

Ms. Latashia comes out from where she was hiding and hands me a dress and necklace. The necklace is like 's. A black satin choker with a cross and an amethyst in the center of the charm, like an all seeing eye. "There's a shower downstairs. Your covered in Neeing blood." Looking down I see that she's right. Blood the color of forest green covers my skirt and tank top. Nodding I go and take a shower.

After the shower I make Vexel help put on the necklace. Instantly my hair changed back to its raven color and my eyes go back to the crystal like purple. I had to go see someone.

This time the bell rung but my foot didnt past through the doorway at the same time. I couldnt care less. I was to pissed.

"Kuma, your late."

My anger was rising fast and before I knew it I was in front of her face. Not to mention the principal, Mrs. Morioka was in the room as well.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT ZEREF HUH?!" Moka looked up so quick and in shock that the whole class paused. The woman just sat there and stared with worry filled eyes. Not looking away she said "Class dissmissed. Study hall." Principal Morioka sent them a death glare and they all ran off. The principal sighed and looked as though she wanted to say something but she saw the staring contest between the two of us and she walked out, making sure the door was shut.

"Kuma...I-I can explain...!"

"NO! No no no nonononono! DONT explain ANYTHING to me! I just want you to listen!" Moka stood up and paced her hands moving everywhere like she was frustrated. "God, Kuma! It's not that easy to understand but you need to know! I know I should have told you.—" "But you didnt! You did not. You blatanly sat in front of my face every single day for the past EIGHT MONTHS and lied to me!"

"I did not lie! Nor-"

"And what was up with all that crap about me being one of your favorite students?! What is it because Im your DAUGHTER?! 'Youve already made me proud'! Wh-What the hell was that?! Jani always told me that my parents abandoned me. I believed him and yet here you are! My HOMEROOM teacher. The very woman who I could rely on when my mother was off on some dangerous request and I never knew if she would be back! I mean...! UGH!" A sight that I thought would never be seen to the human race occured just then.

Moka fell to her knees and cried.

The mighty vampire, the strongest one out there, sat right here in front of me and cried her eyes out.

"I never meant for this to happen!"

"What? Me not being born?! A little to late for abortion or filicide!"

"Thats not what I meant! Quit putting words in my mouth! I wanted you to badly to actually do something so inhumane."

I snort. "Good thing your not human!"

A stinging pronounced itself onto my cheek. It stings. It burns. And yet I felt like I deserved that slap. Moka glared down at me with red eyes. This woman created me. Had sex with the dark wizard Zeref, whom we all thought was DEAD f.y.i., and created me. The girl with the scars along her back. Tormented and abused by ghosts of an unforsaken pass. The girl who just wanted to be able to smile with no guilts and regrets. I glared back, just as fiercly at Moka. Im even backing her into a corner walking closer and more vehemently with each step.

"Just listen to me, Moka. I dont want an explanation on why you left me at a base of a mountain. I just want to let YOU know a few things. And your gonna listen clearly coz Im not repeating myself." Her back is pressed against a wall and she looks defeated.

"Right now I only have one goal, one ambition to achieve in this life and it does have to do with this demonic crap. But it has nothing to do with the ones that have just awakened. It's between me a boy with a sick dream and a contract. That's all. And intill I find that boy and deal with some personal buisness with him, Im not giving up or doing anything thats not remotely related. I have gotten to damn close and to damn far to back down now to go and SLAY some demons. Theres no garuntee that Im gonna come back from dealing with that buisness alive but if I do, then I'll start this demon hunting. But I wont kill all of them. There is someone I know who is a demon and she means alot to me. Ya hear that Moka? Good. Remember. Im not dealing with ANY of this BULLSHIT untill Ive completed this long looonngg mission of mine. It's lasted seven years and Im ready for it to come to and end. Whether its him being the victor or me I know one thing. No matter how deep or how far Ive fallen into the depths of despair. No matter how many pawns I loose in this game. I. Will. Win. This is my life and I want to control it."

With that I walked out of the classroom towards my dorm room and for my balcony.

"Do you really have to die to defeat Luka?"

"It's not Luka its Reiga." I snapped and the girl sighed.

Dennevah walked further unto my balcony and looked up at the stars. She saw I was drinking vodka so she grabbed the bottle and drank two gulps. Passing the bottle back to me I do the same.

"Ya know. I can tell that he's been getting inside of your head without being here. He's screwing up your chance of life." Drinking another gulp and looking up at the stars my throat fills raw. "Yeah. Reiga is the type of person who could do that." We settle in a comfortable but tension filled scilence as we watch the sky grow even darker.

"You should probably tell someone before you go. Erza or Natsu. They could understand."

"Understand what? That I was contracted to a demon and turns out I am one?!"

Dennevah sighed, her zinnoti high heels sparkling in the moonlight. "Yes. But not like that." We hear footsteps and the smell of pure water fills my nostrils.

Claire sighs when she sees our state of beings so she gently takes the alcohal from my hand and throws it into the ocean. I glance at her then sigh. "You owe me 30 jewel." Claire giggled but then puckers down. "Cobalt told me what happened. About you two awakening." Rolling my eyes I acutally crack a, perhaps bitter, smile. The 'awakening'. That sounds like some cheesy movie. Plus its been over used for so many diffrent situations that its so not cool. None of the less my smile dies down.

"So you do know about it?" The twins nodded and Dennevah turned towards me. "Dont you remember Kuma? We're demons too. Part of the nobility of darkness like you and Cobalt are." Actually I dont remember but I just nod. I would like to be surprised for once.

-Lucy's PoV-

~Flashback~

The witch the witch the witch Lucy!

Where is your magic broom?

Something less horiffic than your eye

That wont cause us doom.

The witch the witch the witch Lucy!

How far you must have come.

Seveteen years of livin mortal life

And still your not done.

I sigh as that stupid song rings through my mind. After all these years, why'd it come back today?!

We were in the basement having drinks scince the guild hall was still totaled. Mirajane had the lacrima vision on. This news station was talking about a war starting in two other lands which ive never heard of. Appearently it distressed Mira because Fiore could get caught up in it.

"Foolish people. Why do they think fighting will actually accomplish something?" Gramps asked and I shrugged. "It must be the motivated guys who start wars but the guys without motivation get sucked into them." Mira and Gramps turned to me in shock and I raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that no ones really thought about it that way." I laugh a little a pay for my drink. "Ill see you guys later."

Somethings happening. I can feel something dragging me down into insanity.

**People die.**

That voice...

**But it doest matter to you. Everything. Yours to toy with. Release it. Open up. Kill. Everything. Untill everything dissappears before your eyes.**

_ "NO! Im not gonna do that! Im a mortal! Not a monster!"_

**Dont defy me! Your molecules shall scatter like sand.**

I could feel it dragging me down. This was a dream, I had to wake up. This hasnt happened in five years. Why now?!

**God. Devil. Hero. Monster. What will you call me?**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up panting for air.

Looking over I see Natsu had snuck into my house again but I cant be angry. I was grateful that someone human was right next to me. I ruffled his pink locks and he practiclly purred in his sleep.

"People dont kill people. Monsters do. War is a monster. Kingdoms are a monster. Greed is a monster. And Im a monster too. But your human Natsu. Yet you still come back to the witch's lair." Natsu just snuggled deeper into the bed and I laugh.

Time to get up.


	19. Chapter 19: Damnation § Deciet

Chapter 19:Damnation and Deceit

-Kuma Pov-

After the talk I ran into Jadin. Long story short we made up and decided to go get something to eat and to train. While we were walking Jadin slowed as I kept on talking about the demonic awakening. Appearently he knew all about it too. I think he knew longer than Claire did and thats a long time.

When I saw he wasnt next to me, I turned around to see him standing back looking in the doorway, dumbstrucked.

"What is it, Jay?"

He simply pointed into the room to show Pricella and Cobalt making out. Things were getting quite heavy between the two, Pricella's shorts removed and Cobalt's shirt thrown aside. I immediately averted my eyes. "Oh wow." Is all that I manage to squeak out and Jadin just stood there flabbergasted. Grabbing his hand I pull him down the hallway my cheeks aflame.

"Geez Jadin! Were you hoping for a live porno?!" I ask since he was pretty much dead weight when I was pulling him away. He snapped out of it and looked embarrased. "No." He said quickly. "Its just...that was...akward." I nodded still trying to get it out my head but it kept coming back.

"Who wouldve known? I mean I thought Cobalt and Dennevah had some type of thing going on but...Pricella?!" All Jadin did was nod in agreement. He really looked floored. If something did catch him by surprise, he would just lift a brow. So I know I wasnt over reacting. My bracelet popped off then and I sighed.

"Why does the bracelets pop like that?" Jadin question and I look up with a smile. Yes please change the subject!

"You see the bracelets I make are made with a little video lacrima. It was a project that I was doing with the goverment. The only problem is that a video lacrimi can hold so much footage and then pops. So I always carry some in my back pocket. It records everything. Not only just me and you talking right then, but my thoughts and anything in the area. So if someone I couldnt sense was watching us and I watched this, I would see them."

Jadin nodded and then raised his wrist with puzzlement. "But you said you made bracelets for FairyTail since you were seven."

I knew where he was getting at. How would a child thought of this? "Yeah, so?" His eyed widened confirming his thoughts and I patted his shoulder. "I can be very smart when I want to be." Jadin smirked and chuckled. Grabbing my hand we headed down the mountain.

"So does anyone in the guild know that your secretly spying on them?" I laughed and look up at him. "Im not exactly SPYING, just looking out for my family. And Gramps knows because I had to get his permission. But everyone else will know tonight!" Jadin looked a little scared. "What exactly is happening 'tonight'?"

"The premeire of the new tv show, FAIRY TAIL!"

Mom, Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gray and Aunt Lucy looked shocked.

The guild sat out side in the grass since the basement looked a little to small. When Mirajane said that we had an important video to watch, everyone got hysterical. Master simply chuckled and told everyone to enjoy.

"H-How did this...?" Mom trailed off and Aunt Lucy was blushing madly in embarrasment with the whole 'Salamander' thing was live. Everyone laughed at how Uncle N went to go save her without thinking about how he was on a boat. Happy clapped and laughed joyfully whenever he saw himself on the screen. Episode two and three introduce more wizards from Fairy Tail and I can see Mom literally sigh in relief when there was no sight of her. But then the ending of episode four Natsu and Gray started explaining how scary she was to Lucy and she glared daggers at the two who scurried off.

The next episode was called 'The Wizard in Armor'! And Mom sighed, her good luck streak over. Mirajane laughed and patted her back. People cheered not actually believing the guild had its own show.

Once the episode was over, everyone cheered. "So Cool!" Romeo exclaimed, stuffing his face with popcorn. "She's a real man!" Elfman agreed and I cant help but to roll my eyes.

"So far Ive made about thirty something episodes to air on Mondays if it takes off. It's only been three episodes so far and Ive got some really great feedback. So. Should I keep it going?"

"AYE SIR!"

I laughed at everyones enthusiasm and Kana pats my head like she did when I was a kid. "Thats somethin else, ya know that kid? A pop star, an actress and now a producer?" Everyone laughed and I blushed.

I enjoy slipping into another charecter, being someone Im not for a few moments. I forget my own worries and create my charecter's worries and try to make them look real. Singing was just being myself, taking out some frustration. But acting was like being an illusionist. Giving people the thought and the storyline that actions had consequences.

"Well you have thirty episodes and we all are your actors so we demand to see what happens next!" Cousin Loke yelled and I laugh nodding. "Roll the film!"

Cobalt came behind me then and tapped my shoulder. He smiled down at me and I smiled back even though Jadin knew this was extremly akward for me. He really didnt feel eyes on him when his tounge was down Pricella's throat.

"Listen I heard what happened with Mrs. Aono and just wanted to see if everything was ok what with what happened at the library."

"What happened at the library?"

Uncle Gray and Mom turned towards us from what I guess you could call 'movie night' and raised eyebrows. "We were talking about a project in history and a bookshelf fell." I lied smoothly and Mom gasped which made me feel guilty. There was no way in hell I was telling her about demons now.

Aunt Lucy's brows furrowed and then she smiled. "Well no worrying about it now! Her little boyfriend saved her, Hey Kuma can you come with me to get more popcorn?" I saw the look in Aunt Lucy's eyes and I knew something was wrong. "Sure!" We both went back to the guild and making sure no one heard us we headed to one of the back rooms.

"Kuma its happening!" She snapped as soon as we closed the door.

"What do you mean? Please tell me this is something innocent like your first monthly?!" Despite the situation Aunt Lucy snorted. "Please Im the one who taught you that to give you a heads up with a talk from Erza fast approaching." I sigh and take her face in my hands. Looking in her deep brown eyes I can practiclly feel her demonic power lurking within. Inside of her was a beast, patiently waiting to have the perfect excuse to come out.

"The Alpha Stigma. Aunt Lucy you cant control it." She sighed shakingly and shook her head between my hands. "This morning I had one of my fallouts. I was so close to letting Natsu see a monster because he ate. My. TOAST! Do you know how scary that is?! Its like having power like Gramps, doubled, and then given to a small feeble child to take care of!" I nodded.

"Your a very strong Alpha Stigma Aunt Lucy. You have been alive for seventeen years. Your power grows stronger without people hunting you."

"But now people will right?! Im not dumb, Kuma. Why would it start calling now after 5 years of not showing? Ive never used a single attack just relied on my celestial spirits! The demon race has awakened." All I could do was stare at her. She was genuinley frightened.

"So an Alpha Stigma and a noble all in the guild, huh?"

Holy shit. Out of all hunters, why'd it have to be him?! "Get out of the way, brat." I gulped but stayed in front of Aunt Lucy.

"Onii-Chan."

"I have a duty to Moka and she's told me to take any one out who could provoke you into snapping and starting another war."

Shaking my head I reach for my necklace. Laxus raised a blonde brow. "You would really go against a hunter, dear sister? That's what you are. What you were born to do." He sneered the words 'dear sister' as if he didnt want to say it but he had no choice.

"I was born to do many things but killing my aunt aint one of em."

Big brother sighed and then pull out a gun. His finger on the trigger. "You dare defy me, hunter?" I questioned and he wavered a little. "I maybe in a diffrent body but Im still Princess Takara Vermillion and I will proclaim an all out war between demons and hunters with my final breath. Dont make me Laxus. Your still my family too." He stood there and for a moment I really thought he would because he added lightning to the mix to make sure it was a deadly blow. But then another voice cut us off.

"Assassinating the princess and her colleuge? Very dramatic isnt it Laxus Dreyar? All though you seem like the type of guy who needs a dramatic flair! After all, you ARE Demon Dreyar the Great!" Black petals fell to the ground and I stand stiffly, closing my eyes tight. Cool fingers wrap around my chin and tilt my head upwards. I feel a warm breath whirl around my face.

"It's okay, Princess. Ive chosen another body. One your more comfortable being around." Opening my eyes I see gold ones like Reiga's.

But the body belongs to Jay.

"No! What...why...h-how?!" Jadin I mean- Reiga turned to Aunt Lucy. She snarled at him and suddenly grew claws. "Know your place Stigma!"

Her claws grew back but then she grabbed her keys. "At this moment I am a celestial spirit modōshi, not an alpha stigma. Therefore you have no hold against me. I will do everything in my power to protect my niece. Not a princess of the dark." Reiga stared at Aunt Lucy with cold eyes and she stared back just as feircly. Finally he smirked and turned back to me.

"What did you do to Jadin? Give him back and fight like a man! Or are you a coward?!" I try to size him up but he knows me to well. I had trusted the wrong person and I was regretting that shit for years to come. "No. This was to ensure that a fight wasnt going to occur. And yes I have taken over his body, but I had to have permission from the owner who possess it."

"LIAR!"

"He's speaking the truth." Laxus murmered. "He has the power to take the boy by force but even if then Im guessing it would take to much of a mental strain on him. Plus talking to you would be aggravating." I snort. "Hardy har."

"Actually Dreyar, talking to my princess is quite entertaining. I find her thoughts to be amusing. Tell me, if I gave you the chance to fight me would you?"

"In a heartbeat. Im strong enough to defeat you now. Ive trained hard. Im stronger. Im ready to get Koga back from that tower." Reiga laughed as if amused. Quite frankly I slipped up and my heart pounded once or twice and Laxus might have caught that. The ears of a hunter wasnt a match for a Dragon Slayer but it could give it a run for its money.

"How optimistic but..unless you could master both sides of yourself while trying to forget the bond of your caretakers, Id say its a little too optomistic. Do please try to refrain from being that. You remembered what happened last time." He mocked and I wanted nothing more than to hide in a corner.

No matter how good I am with a poker face, no matter how strong Ive become.

I cant defeat Reiga the King of Illusion.

But I will damn try.

"Ahh! Thats the look Ive been wanting to see! The murderous intent! The look of a true princess. As an after thought maybe you should have taken the advice of Master Seagrain." What did he mean by that?

"Can you really trust this hunter? Or the stigma?" I could feel Onii-Chan and Aunt Lucy stiffen. "Can you trust this boy here? The one im controling. Think about it. Maybe you should get away before Mistress Scarlet will find out. You dont wont her to get caught up in this mess do you? Or Master Dragneel and Master Fullbuster?"

"You only call people Master and Mistress if they were strong enough for the title. Do you fear them?"

"Good observing. But no. I fear no one."

"And that right there is how I will take you down."

Jadin's eyes blinked and then a smirk placed his lips. Reiga was controlling him yet I cant shake off that its NOT Jay.

"Oh you can try, Princess, Ive just come to tell you that everything that youve kept secret will come out very soon. You wont know when but you will have this warning. Watch your back." Reiga blink and gold turned into silver. I went to go catch Jadin but I ended up falling with him. His arms wrapped around me and he whispered two words in my ear that I didnt want to hear ever.

"Luka's right."

-_Flashback-_

_"There are some things you should know Kuma."_

_"What is it Aunt Lucy?" _

_A nine year old Kuma sat in the room of the debutante Lucy Heartfillia. At the time our celestial mage was twelve. She wore the fancy pink dress and flats that a girl of her status was suppose to wear. Her face shone with eagerness and her eyes were bright with mishcheif._

_"You know about how Im an Alpha Stigma, correct?" Kuma nodded in her simple shorts and t-shirt._

_"Well there are these people who hunt my kind. Our kind. There Demon Hunters."_

_"But aernt Demon Hunters part demon too? Everyone in the whole world has at least a fraction of the demonic race in their blood."_

_Lucy nodded and grabbed Kuma's hand. Dragging the girl into one of her many walk in closets. At first it starts off as any closet with rows of shoes and dresses but then it turns darker. Full of heavy boots and leather shirts and jackets._

_"True. But demon hunters all have a stigma. Just like us! Isnt that cool?! Then maybe we can make some sort of peace treaty between demons and hunters. Most demons know how to control themselves. But the hunters are just useful untill the day that they lose control. There's one hunter who can control the stigma at will. And one day I'll find him and have him teach me!" Lucy finally arrived at the end of the closet and held out a drawing of the Alpha Stigma._

_It was something Kuma had drawn for her in art class at school. She folded it and began taking down an outfit to get dressed in. Settling on a leather jumpsuit and black boots with a small heel, she sighed and giggled. "Who is it, Aunt Lucy? Who's the one that can control the stigma?!" Kuma's excitement was clear and so was Lucy. As though the girl blinked, the blonde was dressed and grabbed a helmet meant for a motorcycle. Shoving the drawing in her breast pocket she exclaimed:_

_"I dont actually know his name. But they call him Demon Dreyar the Great."_

* * *

A.N:Untill next Thursday! Jane!


	20. Chapter 20: Apologies and Obsessions

**A.N) Ok peeps this is the deal. School starts back up next week and I am officaliy in high school. People say I wont have alot of time to update because high school is harder. But I am not giving up on this story! For the next seven thursdays you will have an update but after that I have no clue. I try to write at least five chapters to have some to update later. So yep, wish me luck. Natsu give us the disclaimer!**

**Natsu: Peace-chan does not own Fairy Tail. If she did Jii-chan would be my height and that does not sit well with me!**

Chapter 20: Apologies and Obsessions.

-Kuma P.O.V-

"Claire. What exactly are we doing?"

The blonde girl bent over in some sort of flexible pretzel twist that I wont even attempt to try. I like my limbs just fine. 1 out of 5 of my flexibility I give it a 3. Claire gets a 10 because she's water and water has no form.

"You need to relieve some of that pent up stress in your abdominal muscles. This particullar pose targets those areas. Youve been to stressed after the awakening." My nose curls up and I raise a brow. "Id rather take out my frustration on someones face. Namely Pricella's."

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell no! The fuckery?! Ive always hated her. She made middle school a living hell. Id rather be back in the R-System."

Claire looked up with an outraged expression. "DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT! It was a living nightmare. One that we will never wake up from untill its all over." Sighing I lean over and try to copy her pose. "So how do you do this, sensei?

Claire sighed and walked up to me. "You can blame Pricella all you want to but we all know your still obsessed with Luka."

"I. Am. NOT OBSESSED!"

"You have to become a demon hunter. That's how the prophecy goes." Rolling my eyes I walk over to a window. Really that stung. Very bad. Obsessed with Reiga? Well if she had known the things I know she wouldnt be saying that. They know nothing and that's why its just me. Im alone. That's all there is to it.

"Yeah Claire I dont know if youve noticed this buuuuut...I dont give a fuck about the 'prophecy'. My only goal is to kill Reiga."

"Would you stop?! Please! You havent been in contact with Luka for 7 years! Just stop!"

"For your information Ive come in contact with REIGA yesterday! HE came to ME!" Claire gasped and shook her head. Her blonde pixie cut looked strangely wild even though it was always perfectly in place.

"Please Kuma. Think about it. Koga wouldnt have wanted you to do this! Henran wouldnt either!"

"Like I give a damn what HENRAN of all people, THINKS! Yeah you said I was obsessed with Reiga but your mind is still under that thing's control."

Why was I doing this?

Shouldnt I be angry with her?!

Walking into my homeroom after school I see Moka grading papers. Carefully walking up to her I know she can hear me.

"May I help you?" She asked and I sighed. "I should have listened." Stepping even closer to her desk I stand in front of her with my head down, playing with one of her pens.

"Im just so confused now about what are my priorties being in this world. About whats my purpose. At first I thought it was to get rid of a man named Jellal. And then I had my heart stolen by this guy named Luka—I mean Reiga, and I forgot all about the other one. I wanted to destroy Reiga, and I still do and that's what Ive been focused on for the past 7 to 8 years. And then this awakening happened and Claire and the others expect me to hunt demons now! I just took it out on you and for that, Im sorry."

I was about to just turn and leave, I said what I needed to say, when Moka grabbed my hand.

"Tell me everything, Kuma. If you say it out loud to another person, clear everything out of your system. It'll all be clear."

I cant believe I was doing this. Dragging a chair from a table I sat down and told Moka everything. She held my hand and listened and let out gasp at the most appropriate times. But I admitted everything and Moka cried again.

"I knew I shouldnt have left you that day. Zeref forced me. Now your caught up in this mess and-!"

"What?! No! Im actually glad you did it! I wouldnt have never met Jani or everyone from FairyTail! Sure that year was un imaginably horrible but...these past seven years have been the best time of my life. And we were reunited so it all works out. For the moment at least." Moka nodded and we hugged, once again close. Our bond is probably even stronger. She understands that I cant call her mom though, that title belongs to Erza Scarlet, but I'll call her aunt like I do Aunt Lucy. Only the close women in my life gets that. And it might not mean much, it means the world to Moka.

So...what's happening next?

_-Flashback-_

_ Ten year old Kuma walked down the street with Erza Scarlet. It was a slow lazy Sunday in Magnolia and so they decided to just look around and shop._

_ "Momma?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_ They walked into a small boutique and Erza spotted the girls section. Erza was looking at dresses for the little girl and was trying to see which one best suited her. It was fall time with just a cool breeze so she decided on one with quarter sleeves and a pretty orange flower on the waist. She smiled thinking that it would be adorable on her little singer._

_ "At school...some kids say I cant call you Mom because your not my mommy. Is it true?" _

_ Erza whirled around and saw Kuma standing there glaring at the ground ad though its done something terrible to her. Erza sighed and put a palm to Kuma's cheek. "Ignore them. Im your Mommy forever ok? It's true you didnt come from my stomach but that doesnt mean a damn thing, alright? Your my baby. Even if you dont want me to be your Mommy anymore your MY baby." Kuma smiled and hugged the life out of the ex-quip mage. "You'll always be my mommy!"_

_ "Now tell me if those kids say something else. We'll show then who's your mom."_

_ "I promise!"_

_-End Flashback-_

I never told her that I got beat up the following day and all the days after that. I was well at hiding it. Like Im good at hiding the Tower of Heaven and that Im some sort of monster. But remembering just how much Mom actually loves me puts me in pain.

Unimaginable pain.

A.N: Short I know but it is a chapter is it not? We have about three more chapters before the Tower of Heaven Arc starts. Prepare yourselves!


	21. Chapter 21: The Way We Were

A.N: So the first week of high school was uneventful. I learned my way around quickly! I am trying my best to keep chapters on my iPod so I can have something to update before hand. So yeah reviews will push me on to keep writing. Love ya guys, heres the next chappy!

Chapter 21: The Way We Were

-Kuma PoV-

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT IM SINGING IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE!"

Everyone in the room covered there ears. Oh ho ho I will scream till the crack of dawn! There is no way Im opening up the magic show at Akane resorts.

"Ah cmon it'll be fun!" Dennevah exclaimed. Jadin nodded in agreement. Im still unnerved by him from last night so I look at Moka. I think he saw that because he looked hurt.

"Well your gonna have to because there is also alot of demonic energy coming from there and this is the only way we can go in." Cobalt snickered and I made the earth around him rumble. He glared at me and I smiled sweetly. Pricella rolled her eyes and pretended to barf. Oh did she really want to go there? "Hey Pricella the most intresting thing happened yesterday that I wanted to ask you abou–"

"Oh no! Not here and not now!" Dennevah yelled, her and her twin dragging me to the door. "She'll do the show, Moka." Pricella looked confused. "Wait what is she talking about? Come back!"

Riding my bike back home, Cobalt is on the side of me.

"Ya know, I havent seen that Jadin guy around you for a while. You two get in a fight or something?" Rolling my eyes I call on a ramp to help go faster. "If him being a big jerk qualifies as a fight then yes a huge fight." Cobalt snickers and I crack a smile.

"Your going on that trip to Akane Resort right?"

Nodding I smile even wider. "We gotta perform!" Cobalt almost crashed into something. I laughed at his stupidity. "What do you mean WE? Moka asked you!" Our class chose to take a vacation in the human world and Akane Resort was the most awesome fun cool place in the world. I started looking at the bright sides. Like not to mention if I performed there, I could get an even bigger status in representing Fairy Tail. "Oh yeah, did I mention Mom, Uncle Gray, Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy will be there?" Cobalt shook his head. "Appearently Aunt Lucy did this tremendous favor to Cousin Loke and as a gift he gave the four of them tickets. Im not really sure on what happened, but I do know that Cousin Loke is a celestial spirit now. I guess wierd shit goes down when Im gone, ne?"

The blue haired boy nodded. "Will Juvia let you go?" Cobalt shrugged. Ive seen Juvia once or twice since the Phantom Lord thing and each time she apologized. I really couldnt care less. She did what she had to do to take care of Cobalt.

"I wonder what'll it be like..?" I murmered to myself. A whole week of relaxing. I always had my guard up, just like Momma. It's not like I wanted to—it was just second instinct. "Whatta ya mean?" Cobalt questioned.

"Nothing, C'mon! We gotta go say bye to the guild."

"Have you forgotten that Im not IN the guild?"

"No, but your the one that insists on taking me everywhere so you could at least go at the speed I want. Besides, didnt you say water moves a tad bit faster than earth?" I laugh at how he opened his mouth but closed it not having anything to say. Then he finally answered with "Shut up!" before speeding past me. I laughed and we head to the guild.

As rumbuctious as ever, the guild was in the middle of cheering when I walked into the basement. Repairs were moving nice and quick and it seemed to be even bigger that before.

"Hey Kuma! A little help over here?!" Uncle Gray was trying to move a giant piece of metal and I laughed at his attempts. Dropping my bag I walk over and pick it up with one hand. "Where do you want it?" The rest of the room stares at me with wide eyes. It was deadly quiet.(The metal was as big as a king sized bed)

"Whoa! Kuma, you just lifted that thing like it was nothing! I mean cmon its huge! Its bigger than Natsu's head!"

"You got something to say Ice Freak?!"

"Just did, Flame Brain!"

Sighing at my uncles antics I look over at cousin Mirajane. "Where should I put this?" She thinks and then smiles. "You dont like to eat metal do you?" I laugh. Metal was a little better than iron but I still wouldnt eat it willingly unless I had to die or something. Shaking my head she laughs and points towards the west. "Out back please!" So 'accidently' knocking over my Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu with the giant piece of metal which caused them to collapse unconcious, I stroll out of the guild's basement and drop the thing next to the construction site.

-Erza's apartment-

"Momma? You in here?" Hearing a short yell from her room which just was to show where she was, I head to the back.

Mom sat on her bed, polishing swords. "How was school?" Smiling but still being catious of the weapons my mom was more than capable of using, I sat indian style on the floor next to her leg. "Its good because we found out where were vacationing!" That caught her attention. Sending back whatever sword she had for whatever armor she called upon another and started cleaning that one. "Oh really? And where is this vactioning place?"

"I know that its far away from Magnolia."

Mom raised a brow and I smiled.

"How far away?"

"Ve-ry!"

"Kuma?"

"Yeeeesss?"

Mom's jaw twitched and I tried not to laugh. Usually when our school goes on trips its ironically in a town that someone from FairyTail is taking a mission. If Mom doesnt know that Im alright through her or sources I think she would have a mental breakdown. "Your not going if you dont tell me." I know she was being serious but I had to laugh. She was trying to be strict but I could hear the worry in her voice. In between laughs I finally reveal the place. "Dont...worry...someone...from... Fairy Tail can...spy on us because...we're going...to...Akane...Akane Resorts!" Mom brightened tremeondously and she began to laugh too. "Yay!" She said more than exclaimed and she ruffled my hair. "Ugh Mom! You know I cant stand my hair as it is!" I screeched running to her mirror. She laughs and I swear when Mom genuinley laughs, it would be one of the most awesomest things you will hear.

-Next Day:On A Train-

"Now everyone go to your seats in the cabin that was assigned to you." Moka barked and students got on it. Even though she was scary people still got excited. With permission from Moka I got to sit in the cabin with Mom and the others. "Your teacher's a little...scary... isnt she?" Gray asked more to himself. I shrugged. "You get use to it." Happy laughed and flew in the air. "Shes sorta like Erza in one of her moods!" Mom glared at the cat and he shivered.

Somehow I got stuck with a sick Uncle Natsu.

"I swear if you throw up on my new shoes, we are fighting." I say as I scoot away from him and closer to Aunt Lucy. They laughed and Happy flew above my head. He landed on my lap and looked up at me. "Stop being mean to Natsu!" Using my earth magic I have Happy in cute little handcuffs. "Whatta ya goin to do cat?" Uncle Gray laughed and mercilessly poked Happy. Mom just sat back and watched as Aunt Lucy went off on Uncle Natsu about his motion sickness.

Staring at Happy my mind flashes back to a cat with purple fur and bright eyes.

Neeya...

"Something wrong?" Uncle Gray questioned and I smiled and shook my head. "Nuh-uh! As cool as your magic!"

"That's what Ive been meaning to ask! Hey Kuma, how come you dont get sick on transportation? I mean you are the Earth Dragon Slayer," Aunt Lucy questioned and I thought about it. "Well its not that I DONT its just that transportation like cars and trains have no effect on me because Im surrounded by earth, my element. Now stuff like boats and aircraft ships are a whole 'nother story. Air and water. I cant STAND it!" I hold a hand to my mouth feeling like puking and Mom unconciously scoots back. "Just the thought makes you sick?!" Uncle Gray ask and I punch his arm.

"Wait you said just the thought of water makes you sick. I dont know but me and Mira had got the impression that you were madly in love with a certain water boy." She pointed her head down the hallway of the train where Cobalt was talking- well arguing- with Jadin and Pricella. I groaned. "Not you too! Cousin Mira is going to have all of the women in FairyTail become matchmakers!"

"There's no way Kuma likes that one. Not only was he from Phantom but she's too young!" Uncle Gray yelled and Mom snickered. "Love holds no bounds, Gray." She murmered and he turned on her. "Well my niece better have some damn bounds cuz aint nobody taking care of no babies." My jaw hit the floor and Mom and Aunt Lucy laughed there assess off. I think someone cut off my tounge because I could not speak!

What. The. Fuck?!

Then Uncle Natsu finally decides to join the party. "Someone's having kids? Congrats." He murmered which just made Mom laugh even more. Aunt Lucy fell out of her chair.

"I..Hate..You." I murmered to Uncle Gray and he cracked a smile.

(}xxx{);;;;;; And Then {)xxx{)

"So if your going that high, I should change from G to E." Mom murmered as we looked over some music I had written. Believe it or not, Mom was a musical genious when it came to lyrics and the guitar. She's pretty much handled all of my song writing.

I love it when Mom sings. Besides Gramps and Cousin Mira, I was the only one who knew she could sing. Often I would ask why she wouldnt pursue a career and she would simply say "My place is on the battlefield, not onstage." That doesnt mean I wouldnt get her to sing for me. Someday Ill make her a CD.

When Uncle Gray saw Mom pick up the guitar, he thought she was passing it to me since I know how to play too. When he saw her sit down and began tuning the instrument his eyes went wide. "You can play?!" To answer his question Mom played some complicated guitar shit that I wouldnt even attempt. Appearently some people heard the music and they cheered. Uncle Gray looked shocked.

"Who do you think taught me?" I questioned and Uncle Natsu looked up from his sick state in pure surprise.

"No way! There's no way thats Erza!" The redheaded woman cocked a brow. "Why do you two seemed so surprised that I can play a couple instruments? Gray you know how to sing and Natsu you can play the piano." Ive only heard Uncle Natsu play once and that was at Cousin Lissana's last birthday before she...moved on. It sounded so pretty.

_-Flashback-_

_"Natsu!"_

_Lissana tackled the young boy who was currently in an eating competiton with his niece. Natsu laughed and when Kuma looked up she smiled._

_"Happy birthday Li-Li!" Lissana hugged her too as a thank you. The Mirajane lookAlike sat at the bar. "Nii-san are you singing today?" Mira put down a glass of water with lemon and lime dropped in, just how her sister liked it. _

_"Actually, Kuma, Natsu and I have a surprise for you. Mostly these two, I just got Reedus to whip something up for me. Is it time, Master?" As a response Gramps walked over to something covered and Natsu and Kuma followed. Master Makorov unveiled a very nice piano with a black paint job and blue designs everywhere. Everyone looked confused when they saw Natsu pick Kuma up to sit on top of it and him at the keys. "Ready?" Natsu questioned and Kuma nodded in determination. "Ready Uncle Natsu!"_

_A couple of the guildmates joked about Natsu actually attempting to play the piano. They said he might break it instead. Lissand hushed them and smiled at her two best friends. No her husband and her cousin. Mirajane stood in front of the guild. Back then it was a small room but no one complained._

_"You guys! Kuma and Natsu are going to play us a song and Elfman and I are going to embarrass the birthday girl with a show of pictures and videos clipped together!" Mira yelled and the guild cheered. Lissana blushed thinking about what pictures her siblings used. "Ok hit it, Natsu!" Master exclaimed._

_Natsu's fingers seemed to glide on the black and dark blue keys. _

_Everyones jaw dropped to the floor as he settled with a pretty light tune. Kuma waited a bit for Natsu to hit a certain key to clue her in to sing. The man nodded and the pictures started off with Lissana as a baby. The guild laughed and Lissana blushed brighter._

**_Memories_**

**_Like the corners of my mind_**

**_Misty water-colored memories_**

**_Of the way we were._**

_Everyone cheered as Kuma began to sing. Erza looked on fondly at the little show and Laxus looked down from the S-Class balcony above. A short clip of Lissana's fourth birthday played, the noise is cancelled out for Natsu's music to play. He smiled goofingly at Lissana's shocked expression staring at her younger self smearing cake all over herself. That got the guild to laugh._

**_Scattered Pictures_**

**_Of the smiles we left behind_**

**_Smiles we gave to one another_**

**_Of the way we were._**

_Pictures of Natsu and Lissana playing together when they were younger popped up and everyone let out a 'awwwwww'_

**_Can it be that it was all so simple then?_**

**_Or has time re-written every line?_**

**_If we had the chance to do it all again_**

**_Tell me Would we_**

**_Could we?_**

_Again another video clip and Lissana and Kuma were dancing a ballet. Lissana helped Kuma out with her turns. Everyone cheered when Lissana did a very fast spinning move that made her look like a blur. The present Lissana laughed as a picture of Kuma, Erza, Lissana, Mirajane and Kana came into view. They had written all over Bisca and Levy's faces._

**_Memories_**

**_May be beautiful and yet,_**

**_Whats to painful to remember _**

**_We simply choose to forget._**

**_So is the laughter_**

**_We will remember_**

**_Whenever we remember_**

_A final picture of Lissana Elfman and Mirajane settled in and words popped up on the screen. 'Happy Birthday little sis we love you!' was what it read and tears came in Lissana's eyes. A bright smile dazzled the guild._

**_The way we were_**

**_The way we were_**

**_The way we were_**

_Natsu finished the last keys and the guild erupted into cheers. People went and said happy birthday to Lissana or gave props to Kuma and Natsu._

_Kuma named this day one of the best ten days of her life._

_-End Flashback-_

~Natsu's Pov~

A few tears trickled down Kuma's cheek unknowingly and she furiously wiped them away. She stood up and said a quick "Excuse me" and walked towards the back of the train. Erza sighed and took a shaky breath.

"Natsu, you should go talk to her."

I know what everyone remembered and I sighed. Putting aside my motion sickness I nodded and headed after my niece.

Appearently she went into the bathroom to collect herself so I leaned against the wall right next to the door. I could smell the saltiness of her tears.

I guess she knew I was outside the door because she mumbled "Im fine Uncle N." Crossing my arms over my chest I make sure she can hear me. "If your fine then come out and give me a hug." She didnt come out for a good solid two minutes and then she stepped out slowly. I saw the little girl that came into the guild, the one who was broken. She ran into my awaiting arms and cried. We slid to the floor and I stroked her hair. "Its ok, I miss her too." She cried and cried.

Lissana, Kuma and I were inseprable. We did everything together. When Lissana died that was one less smile she would ever give. One less smile that I would truly give. "Im such an idiot. I truly am." Kuma looked up at me in confusion. "Wha...? What do you *sniffle* mean?"

"How were we inseprable one day and the next we barely talk to each other? I was afraid of feeling empty again. You and Lissana were the ones that made me smile. Having one here and not the other made me feel...gone. Incomplete. But we should smile instead of cry. That's what she would have wanted. For us to spread the hapiness she would have spread instead of tears."

Kuma nodded and sat up. She gave me a watery smile and I smiled back at her. This girl deserved the world and more if I could give it to her. But why would I want to give her a cruel world such as this one? We both stood up and headed back to our cabin, we had finally arrived at Akane Resort.


	22. Update!

PLEEAAASEEEE REEEAAADDD!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! BUT IF YOU COULD PLEASE READ THERE ARE SOME SIMPLE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY I WOULD LIKE YOU TO ANSWER!

Ok so here are a few of my questions (ok there alot) pick one or two or if your being generous answer them all!

-During the Thunder Palace, would you rather Kuma help Gajeel and Natsu fight Laxus scince she's also a dragon slayer or help Erza take down the Thunder Palace. I have theories for both I just dont know which one would be liked more.

-Would you like to see Wendy x Eve or Wendy x OC? Im not a big RoWen fan so...

-Other than Lucy who else from the guild would you want to see as a demon. The ones who already are are: Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Kuma, Lucy, Cobalt and a new charecter named Shinra. It doesnt matter or why but please make it an important charecter like someone from Team Natsu or a diffrent guilds like Lamiah Scale and Blue Pegasus's Oracieon Seis teams.

-Does anyone mind Yaoi and/or Yuri? If so speak now or forever hold your peace...

-Would you want Zeref to appear earlier than expected or just keep him on Tenroujima?

-How much of the couples would you want to see? Maybe every three or four chapters on the side. The couples so far is GraZa, LaLu, OcxOc (Kuma x Oc) JuGeel (Gajeel and Juvia) and Natsu x Oc

-Who wants to see a love triangle between Laxus x Mirajane x Lucy?!

So yeah if your still reading, thanks for taking the precious time out of the day. Next update will be on Thursday, every Thursday. Please answer one or two of these by PMing me or reviewing. You can even email me at Peacerealroman . Please this would be a HUGE help! Like I need answers by this Thrusday so I can keep writing! Please?! Arigatou!

Peace!


	23. Chapter 22: House of Fun or Fear

Chapter 22:House of Fun or Fear?

"Hello?"

"So you dont wanna tell me when you dissappear?"

I laughed at Laxus's voice. Im glad he at least called. But I was still confused about him being a hunter and everything.

"What? I sent you a text!" Which wasnt a lie. I told him I was going to be gone for the next four days. "You better not be with any boys. Especially the Phantom one and the one who's up to something."

That was pretty ironic seeming as though they were standing right next to me, collecting there suit cases. Cobalt dropped his duffel bag when he heard that and Pricella stifled a laugh.

"Uh...no? I told you Im to busy with the music thing to be hanging out with them!"

"Liar. I can practiclly hear your heart beating and your in another city. Put it on speaker so they can hear me." I sighed. Dennevah forced me to put it on speaker just so Mom and the others could hear it to. Uncle Gray smiled a little.

"Ok your on."

"You touch my baby sister and I'll kick your ass so bad you wont be able to sit for the next decade. GOT IT?!"

"Aye Sir!" Jadin and Cobalt mumbled, practically horror stricken. Big brother gave a grunt of approval and hung up.

Aunt Lucy was the first to laugh.

"YAY!" Dennevah yelled and Claire and I laughed.

After getting off of the train I told Mom and the others that I had to go check in with my class. Aunt Lucy kept fretting over if I was ok but Uncle Natsu reassured her that I was fine.

News Update I never knew walking could be so...akward.

Jadin on my left and Cobalt on my right I pretend to look enthusiastic at the sights. Claire tried to help as much as possible but even she knew that I was on my own. Pricella ran off somewhere and I spotted Aunt Moka just trailing behind us. Stopping so I can catch up to her and get away from the boys I can hear her chuckling.

"I could hear your heart pounding from a mile away." She commented and I laughed. Aunt Moka pulled out a container and I frowned at the smell of blood. Even though it smelt SO GOOD!

"Here, you can have it. We dont need you drinking from Dennevah, or Jadin because he'll probably let you. Masochistic little kid." She murmered that last part and I smile. "Maybe just ONE sip. To hold me for the weekend."

One sip turned into the whole canister.

Aunt Moka laughed at my dissapointed face and pulled out another. "If you want some just ask, we ARE on vacation. You dont have to hold back." My face must have lit up more than the heavens because Aunt Moka laughed.

Ever scince Aunt Moka confirmed to me I was half vampire she's been looking out for me more often. Although she had my back at school, now she seems closer to me. In my mind I considered her nakama.

"Kuma Scarlet?"

"Yes sir, that is I."

The manager of the resort showed me the big stage outside for the magic show tonight. Appearently I would get to sing *cough* forced *cough* a miniture concert that consits of four songs and close the magic show with two more. I was definately getting some exposure.

Momma aka my manager walked with me and I held her hand like a little kid. She didnt seem to mind. She was still in her bathing suit but she requiped into some coverups for the inside. I guess she was heading back for the beach after this. Cousin Loke was right this place is addictive.

"Hey Kuma, call everyone who's performing over here. You should practice it on a larger scale." Nodding I texted everyone where to be and ten minutes later everyone arrived.

Uncle Gray not only knew how to sing, he also knew how to dance. Which made him the choreographer.

"Pick up the energy, Kay! You too Dee! Claire, watch that foot!" He called as we went over the routine on stage. Some people passed and gave us little cheers for encouragment as they went along with their day. I would rather train with Cousin Bixlow than go over this.

"Alright boys, your up." Mom called. Jadin and Cobalt got on either side of me and we went over a song I wrote. Uncle Gray went extra hard on the boys but they didnt seem to mind. He was just being day time daddy since Papa was out on some mission. Even if he was in town, he wouldnt show up in some crowded place like this.

I dont know why.

After practice Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gray and I went and got something to eat. Its been a while since its actually been just the three of us and Ive realized just how much I was gonna miss this.

Mom, Aunt Lucy and I went and got our nails done and got massages. Mom said she could get use to this. I couldnt agree more. "I feel...silly." I say and Aunt Lucy laughed. "You two are so not use to being feminine are you?"

"No I guess not." Mom replied with a thoughtful shrug as she looked at her now purple fingernails. I did mine gold an shimmery since I was wearing a pale yellow dress tonight. I went into Mom's room early and Mom set my hair in curlers.

"Your gonna look so pretty tonight!" She exclaimed putting the last of the curlers in. I laugh at her enthusiasm. Yawning we go and chill out on the balcony. We joked about Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu and we started talking about who would make great couples in Fairy Tail.

"I dont think Cousin Levy would be great with Cousin Jet or Cousin Droy. She needs someone a little more...edgy...so she can soften them up." Mom chuckled at that. "Lucy should go ahead and marry Natsu. Its so obvious that they love each other." I laugh at that. Uncle N did seem a little love struck. But I had to disagree.

"If its Aunt Lucy, I think she should be with Uncle Gray. Or Big Brother." Momma raised a brow.

"I understand Gray, but why Laxus?"

"Because their blonde."

I stared at her with a straight face and she bursts with laughter. She just wouldnt stop laughing which caused me to join her. The real reason why is beacause it would be so romantic for demon and demon hunter to hook up. Sappy right?

Looking over I see Mom had yawned and looked back at me with a small smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" She asked suddenly and I nodded, yawning as well. "Like everyday. But I love the attention." She chuckled softly and then fell asleep. Me not far behind.

"Love you too, Ma."

My dreams were filled with images of me running. Always running. And just when I thought I could stop, something happens and I go right back to running. It was me but I changed ages. From four to seven to nine to now. Me running and never stopping.

Because I was to afraid to turn around and face the music.

Mom had shook me awake and asked what was wrong. She said I was tossing in my sleep. Again I lied and said it was a flash back of the whole Phantom Lord fiasco. She kissed my cheek and said its time for fun, not for fear. I needed to come clean and stop all the lying but my lies would protect her. That was my top priority.

[Gray]

..._Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_[Kuma]_

_Don't care what they say_

_Or what games they play_

_Nothing is enough_

_'Til I have your love_

_[Gray]_

_Let's do it tonight_

_[Kuma]_

_I want you tonight,_

_I want you to stay_

_I want you tonight_

_[Gray]_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

The concert was going well and this was the last song. Kuma Gray and Natsu were performing on stage and they sounded REALLY good. Gray had grabbed Erza and pulled her on stage to dance with him when he sayed 'Grab somebody sexy' and Natsu took hold of Lucy's hand. To tell the truth Lucy was BLOWED when she saw Natsu holding a mic to his lips.

[_Natsu]_

_Take advantage of tonight_

_Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess_

_But tonight, I can make you my queen_

_And make love to you endless_

_This is insane: the way the name growin'_

_Money keep flowin'_

_Hustlers move aside_

_So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'_

_I got it locked up like Kuma Scarlet_

_Put it on my life, baby,_

_I make you feel right, baby_

_Can't promise tomorrow_

_But, I promise tonight_

_Dalé_

_[Natsu]_

_Excuse me _

_[Lucy]_

_Excuse me_

_[Natsu]_

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight_

_And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_[Gray]_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_[Kuma]_

_Don't care what they say_

_Or what games they play_

_Nothing is enough_

_'Til I have your love_

_[Gray]_

_Let's do it tonight_

_[Kuma]_

_I want you tonight, I want you to stay_

_I want you tonight_

_[Gray]_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

Gray was secretly dreading his dance movements. All though Erza seemed to be having a lot of fun, dancing with him, he felt a little self concious. She wrapped her arms around his neck and all of his worries lifted as he stared into his childhood crush's eyes.

Kuma was dancing with Cobalt and as usual they looked professional but also looked like they were enjoying themselves. Even though she still had a problem with Cobalt dating Pricella, she would let it slide. Love lives are stupid, she thought and continued to party.

[_Natsu]_

_Reach for the stars_

_And if you don't grab 'em,_

_At least you'll fall on top of the world_

_Think about it_

_Cause if you slip,_

_I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)_

_What I'm involved with_

_Is deeper than the masons_

_Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret_

_My family's from Bosco_

_But I'm an Fiorian Idol_

_Get money like Scarlet (points at Erza)_

_Put it on my life, baby_

_I make you feel right, baby_

_Can't promise tomorrow_

_But, I promise tonight_

_Dalé_

_[Natsu and Lucy]_

_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_[Gray and Erza]_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_[Kuma and Cobalt]_

_Don't care what they say_

_Or what games they play_

_Nothing is enough_

_'Til I have your love_

_[Erza]_

_Let's do it tonight_

_[Kuma]_

_I want you tonight, I want you to stay_

_I want you tonight_

_[Gray]_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_[Natsu]_

_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight_

_[Natsu Erza Gray Lucy Cobalt and Kuma scream]_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow!_

A.N: Hello People of the Fairy Tail Universe! I PROMISE the LaLu is coming...in another 14 something chapters... Like Ive already started typing them! Promise! So bear with Kuma? Please? And please please PLEAAASSSEEE REVIEW! I would love you forever and you can say what you want to happen during the LaLu and JuGeel moments! Natsu's love doesnt come till after Oracion Seis (maybe) oh yeah. I also need an answer for the Thunder Palace question. Would you rather see Kuma fight Laxus with Natsu and Gajeel or help take down Thunder Palace. If you answer this question I promise the Lalu will be quicker. If you dont Im holding the story hostage.

Love you guys,

Peace!


	24. Chapter 23: The Tower of Heaven

Chapter 23: The Tower of Heaven

A.N: Hello my fellow Fairies! This is Peace and I just want to blow of some steam so you can skip this rant it stops after my little negative sign.

-Ok so at school this ratchet ass girl took my sketchpad from my best friend, Gabby, and kept calling my drawings 'wack'. First off who does that? If you dont like them, then stop fucking looking at them! Second off who told you to get my sketchpad any fucking ways. She asked me why I drew and I quote 'These wack booty ass looking shit' and I answered 'Well you should like them, because that makes two things in the room thats wack.' But seriously though. Who just starts shit for no appearent reason?! I dont even know the girl's NAME! There are at LEAST fourty people in my class and I have to sit next to her during role call. Why?! And another thing, she curses like its mandatory to have three vulgar words in each sentence. The fact that we are both black and she lives up to the 'hood' sterotypes pissess me off to NOOO END! Like seriously?! You cant talk in complete and non-profanity abused sentences for a day? No a day's to long. Try an hour. Ughhh! Anyways back to our story-

* * *

A.N: After our little concert, Team Natsu and Team Demon Hunter split up to go play some games. I do not own Fairy Tail!

-Natsu-

"C'mon Happy, lets go!" "Aye sir!" We ran over to this gambling machine where you picked three numbers and hoped you got lucky. As I decided my number I cant help but to worry about Kuma. On the train ride here she kept mumbling in her sleep. Even though the others saw her they couldnt hear what she was saying, but I heard every word. She kept murmering some name...what was it? Lika...Muka...Luka! Thats what it was, Luka! She kept saying that name and the words 'black chains' and 'roses'. But thats not the only time Ive heard her say it in her sleep. I remember when she was younger, when she first came into the family, Erza had went on a mission and it was my turn to watch her. She slept in my bed and Happy kept telling me to wake her up cuz she was freaking him out. I'll never forget that day because when I did wake her up, her eyes were bloodshot red and she looked in pain. I couldnt care less about her eyes -ok at the time I was worried she was loosing sight or something- but the way her little heart was pounding out of her chest in fear made me angry.

'Dont worry about it Natsu! Your here to relax!' I told myself. Yeah, I hear Kuma and the others. There having fun. I should too. With that set as my goal for the night I pick the number seventeen. I got angry again!

"Oi! It acted like it was gonna give me my number! That's not fair! Come back seventeen!"

Thats when I was pressed against the machine by some wierd blocky fellow. "There's two lanes you can take in life. You can cry and..." I wasnt listening then. I was to shocked to pay attention to his words.

That's when the gun was pointed at my head.

* * *

-Gray-

I still cant believe that Kuma made me sing! She knows I hate that crap. Ok in private I'll sing all I want to but that's not the point.

That chick from Phantom, Juvia, and I sat at the bar and she talked about how she wanted to join the guild. What I said was true: I didnt mind if she joined. She seemed to find her way since our last battle. But I have no clue to how Gramps would take it.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster?"

Turning, my eyes lock with this big guy and he glared down at me. He was practiclly a giant! What made it worse is that Ive never met him in my life. "Who wants to know?" The guy let out a grunt and folded his arms. "I need you to tell me where I can locate Erza and Kuma Scarlet." What the hell? What did he want from Erza? What did he want from my NIECE?!

"Aint tellin."

* * *

-Kuma-

"Woo hoo!"

Dennevah and Claire sat on my right and I sat quite comfortably in Cobalt's lap. He wanted to be kind to my friends and give them a chance to sit and watch so he pulled me down to sit on him. And for some odd reason I didnt mind. Though I did notice how Jadin's eyes flashed.

I was playing Roulette and on a winning streak. I guess Cobalt's smile was my good luck charm.

That's when I hear someone come up to us. I guess in Cobalt's mind nothing was up, I mean we are in a very popular teens casino. But I cant let my guard down. Turning to face the person I see a girl with pretty light brown hair tied in pigtails, in a pink and white stripped dress and a yellow jacket. She had cat ears and whiskers and red markings on her face.

"Hi! My name's Milliana! I loved your show tonight!"

I relaxed a little. It was just a girl complimenting me, nothing more. "Oh,thanks. How sweet of you to say that! Really it wasnt anything." She got this wierd smile on her face and her voice changed from that cute flamboyant ring to a dark and sultry purr. "No, I insist it was amazing. Guess I'll just have to take you to be my personal radio."

"Say WHAT?!"

That's when rope shot from her palms and wrapped around Cobalt and I.

* * *

-Erza-

I never had so much fun!

Lucy and I were playing 21 and I was on very good streak. Maybe I was right earlier on in the day. Relaxing once in a while couldnt hurt. In fact, my shoulders feel lighter.

We heard a bang.

"A gunshot?!" Lucy exclaimed and I looked around for any signs of a gun fire. No smoke and no body on the floor. "Maybe the parade has already started?" An employee said and I shrug. "Well, there ya have it." A young man a little younger than me changed with the original dealer I was playing with but it didnt matter. I would defeat this game and bring it to its knees, begging for mercy! Ok maybe I wasnt so relaxed, but I was off to a good start!

"I have a special game for you ladies tonight." I didnt really look at the cards intill they were all there.

They spelled 'Death'.

Looking up at the dealer, I was about to call him out for the prank when I got a good look at him. Peanut butter skin and blonde hair in spikes, I could never forget that face. Even if I tried. "S-Sh-S-Sho...? Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Hello, Nii-San! Its good to see you." I couldnt believe my ears. I couldnt believe my fucking eyes!

"Your alive?!"

"Alive?" He repeated with a viscious smirk. Then he pressed his fingers too his temple and looked up at the cieling. "So you have the boy and girl in custody? Sweet," Who was he talking to? What boy and girl?! Please dont tell me...

"MOM! RUN!" That scream came from where MY baby and her friends went to go play. There was no doubt in my mind that that was her voice.

"KUMA!" I went to go run in her direction when I heard her voice. "Dont be scared Erzy Werzy! You'll be reunited with her in a minute or so!" She stated happily and I whirled aroung. "Milliana?!" She purred and proceeded to tie Lucy up with a magic rope. Lucy screamed in pain as the rope tightened around her. "Don't sweat it Nii-San, you two will be in Heaven soon enough." Shocked was an understatement. Flabbergasted, in denial...whatever you wanna call me in this situation is probably the ideal word.

"You two can use magic?!"

"But of coarse. It's not that hard to do once you get the hang of it."

I quickly spun around to the owner of a deep monotone voice. The owner of that voice carried Cobalt on his shoulder and my daughter under his arm.

"S-Simon?...Please...please put the two down. There kids, they have NOTHING to do with this! Please!" My pleading didnt even make him budge. "How well do you know your adoptive child, Nii-San? Honestly it doesnt seem like you know her at all if you think she has nothing to do with this." I looked down at my baby girl, unconcious in my former friend's arm. Her raven hair fell towards the floor in soft bouncy waves. Her dress was a little dishevled signaling she was putting up a fight and her face looked like she was gonna go through hell. Or maybe she already did.

"What do you mean? They didnt work...there!" Appearently Wally added his self into the mix. "Trust me doll, Jellal will explain everything to you before ya kick the bucket." My head was spinning. I was just having the most increadible day! How had it turn into a demolished memory that quick?!

"Isnt that great Nii-San? Your gonna be the sacrafice for Jellal's dream! Your going to be the openway for Heaven and let us all in!" Sho yelled in pure delight.

* * *

-Kuma-

Groggily sitting up I instantly get on alert mode.

Im in a room, its like a cave but no rocks. I see Cobalt, he seems asleep in front of me. The room was barely big enough for the two of us. I dont want to think of where I am. I dont even wanna think about what happened, it hurt to much. But as my hand grips the necklace Papa gave me when I was nine, my mind involuntarily flashes back to what happened in the casino.

* * *

_-!FlashBack¡-_

_"Guess I'll just have to make you my personal radio." _

_"Say WHAT?!"_

_I recognized the magic the wierd girl used as the rope flew towards Cobalt and I, to fast to "dodge._

_It was a special magic suction spell. When you were tied your magic would be sucked into the rope and therefore you wouldnt be able to use your magic. Untill the rope was cut or untangled you wouldnt regain your energy. Yeah it didnt seem so bad but..._

_You only had 8 minutes to get out or your a pretzel._

_Out of instinct, I made a small wall of rock in front of the two of us. Dennevah and Claire stood up and so did Cobalt and I. Never once did I look over at Jadin, thinking he was fighting with us. Pricella too, for that matter. It didnt cross my mind that Jadin WOULDNT help us._

_The girl, Milliana (If that was even her name) sighed and purred. "Naughty naughty you two! I just want these two and I'll be on my way!" Milliana threw a rope at Dennevah and Claire, which Cobalt deflected with water. Milliana gave a kitten like growl. Then she began to cry. "SIMON!" She screamed and a monster of a man appeared. Seriously, he was HUGE! Where the hell did he come from?!_

_"Did anyone think of the FUCKIN' TERMINATOR when he popped up?" Slipped from my tounge and Cobalt snorted which hinted that he was trying not to laugh. "Not the time, Kay." He stayed in front of me but still close. Was he protecting me? Why? What have I done for him? Maybe he just wants a favor. For that as my conclusion I glare at the new enemies. Especially the guy._

_"It's alright Milliana. You can relax. Good job finding them." Milliana smiled brightly and her tears cleared. So her name was Milliana. Making sure I wasnt drawing attention to my self, I reach under my dress and remove the dagger that's strapped to my thigh. Then I kick of my shoes to feel the vibration of the earth. I have a feeling I'll need it. _

_"Just Kuma Scarlet and Cobalt Loxar. The two girls aernt needed. There strong, but no where near a Wizard Saint." My heart stopped._

_"Oh and try not to damage them too much. Master Luka does need the flesh to be intact."_

_My brain froze. Jadin stood next to Milliana with an arm around Pricella's waist. "Wh-What the hell?! H-How do you...? When did-did you...?" I was distraught._

_Jadin sold us out!_

_Simon moved quick though and activated a spell called 'Dark Moment'. I knew this one. Gripping my dagger it gets dark and I feel Simon move quickly for Cobalt. I know Cobalt was using his extensive senses but that wouldnt be enough if he didnt know where he is. One wrong slip up and Cobalt was dead. Kicking at Simon I feel the vibrations of the earth telling me he slid back._

_(A.N:Think about how Toph 'sees' in Avatar:The Last Airbender)_

_I hear a grunt and Simon heads towards me. I attempt to kick him in the face and he dodges._

_"Dennevah, Claire, Cobalt RUN LEFT!" Even though I yell that I use the earth to carry a message to their heads to run right. Cobalt murmered no so I yelled at Dennevah and Claire to go find somone from my family. "Cobalt, go find your mom and get out of here!" I hear Cobalt growl. "Will you stop trying to get rid of me? Its seriously pissing me off!" I let out my own growl and even though he cant see me I get in his face. "Look, believe it or not, this seriously isnt just some guys looking to rob the place. Theyre...diffrent. You dont need—I pulled Cobalt from getting smashed by the giant guy— to get mixed into my mess!" I hadnt realized I was still holding his hand because he squeezed it and I heard him laugh a little. "Im there for you, Kuma, all the way. We're nakama right?" I sighed. Not if he found out about me. Shaking my head I push him out the way of another attack. _

_"Will you two please sit still. Master Jellal is a patient man but I wouldnt say the same of Master Luka." With that said, Pricella moved and flipped into the air. Bad. Very bad. I cant SENSE people in the air. And it was taking her a while to get back to the ground. To long in fact. I groaned._

_"Shit!"_

_Thats when the all ready dark room turned darker than black._

_-End Flashback-_

I had remembered spacing in and out and after the fifth time I was in I had screamed for Mom to run. I hope she got away alright.

Why did Jadin of all people, the few of persons I trusted–BETRAY ME?! I dont care what happens now. I want Pricella, Jadin, Luka, and Jellal dead—in that order. But I cant help but to know that my time is up in this world.

'Guess I wont be able to make you proud, Momma.'

* * *

-Erza-

Sho and Simon had tied me up in a room. Im still shaking from being returned to this place.

My thoughts were on Kuma. What had Sho mean that I didnt know my own daughter? I knew she had a difficult past but she always told me that if she talked about it, it would haunt her. That's why I never pressed her. But if she was seriously a slave for the R-System as I was, I will get revenge. Kuma was just one more piece of evidence that showed Jellal had to be stopped.

I had to end him.

Before it was too late.

* * *

_-FlashBack-_

_"Aunt Lucy! Mom thinks Im spending the night at school. Cmon!"_

_Sixteen year old Lucy Heartphillia laughed and threw a helmet over to the eleven year old girl. "How'd you get passed that one?" Kuma smiled and placed the helmet on. "I had a friend. He has a magic where he can duplicate peoples looks and voices."_

_"A friend hm? And he's a guy? I think this could be Kuma's new boyfriend! Hahaha! Whats his name?" Ignoring the part about having a boyfried Kuma sighed and rolled her eyes._

_ "Shinra."_


	25. Chapter 24: Black Roses & Chains

Chapter 24: Black Roses & Chains

A.N: What? Today's not Thursday?! I know, dear readers, but I am in a good mood today so Im uploading four more chapters today! Thats four weeks of waiting, down the drain! Yeah! Oh and also _**I still need reviews or PM's saying if you'd rather see KUMA FIGHT LAXUS W/ GAJEEL AND NATSU DURING THUNDER PALACE ARC or HELP ERZA TAKE DOWN THUNDER PALACE.**_ The words in caps are your options if you were wondering so yeah! I have two votes one for each. I need to even it out so come on peeps because I sm seriously stuck on that chapter. On with the show!

* * *

-Kuma-

I sat on my knees and didnt dare move. My eyes were shut and I kept counting to myself. What I was seeing was just a figment of my imagination.

"Ok its a shackle, Kuma. Nothing to get upset over." I tell myself but I knew I was freaking out. The shackle on my ankle was pure black and it only appeared when I tried to move to far away from my assigned spot. To distract myself I tried to wake up Cobalt. Trying to steady my voice I start tapping him. When he doesnt awaken I start shaking him and lean into his ear.

"Cobalt? Cobalt wake up! I need your help." Damnit my voice craked.

Cobalt groaned and the wierdest thing happened. His arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me to lay down with him. His head snuggles into the crook of my neck and he murmers a "Chill girl," and contiues to sleep.

'What. The–'

"Cobalt! WAKE UP!" Im not screaming but if he didnt let go of me now I would. His scent was getting to me. Such a mouth watering scent that I almost doze off with him. Remembering that we gotta get out of here, I smack him upside the head.

He woke up.

Realizing the situation, he backs away fearfully. "Dont kill me!" He yelled and I roll my eyes. Sitting up and going back to my corner I wrap my arms around my knees, hugging myself. I feel his eyes on me and then they wonder away, probably searching the tiny place.

"Where are we?" I cant answer him, not like this. Its all over! This is where I loose another person I cared about.

"Kay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" "Im NOT crying! And Im NOT afraid. Im not...afraid..." Petals fall from no where and I glare at them. That means HE'S here.

"Petals of black roses are a sign of the one who will help but also needs something done for him in return." I speak his words clearly and Cobalt grabs my hand. "Kuma whats going on? I know you know. Why are we here? Who were those guys in the casino? Why are we dressed like this?!" Looking over him I see him dressed in a simple black silk hakama and he wears a necklace. That's the one Dennevah gave him for his birthday. But he has the cross I made him as the charm. He's tied by two girls I see. Looking down on myself I see that Im wearing a royal purple kimono thats cut off at the knee and Im barefoot still. The kimono purposley hangs on my shoulders and I want to pull up my left sleeve. This is the place I got the scar.

"It doesnt matter why and what were doing here. You just have to leave."

* * *

-Dennevah-

"DAMNIT! I was so concerned about forgetting the damned tower that I hadnt been watching our backs! Now Kuma and Cobalt's gone!"

Earlier Lucy Gray Natsu and Juvia were running towards the tower and Claire and I tagged along. "It isnt your fault." Claire murmered in her soft tone. "How were we suppose to know it was finished?" She continued and I sighed. "Hey what is this place you two keep mumbling about? How do Erza and Kuma fit in to it?" Natsu yelled interrupting me and my sister's conversation.

"I think it's better if Kuma explained her story. Its not ours to tell. And we dont know about Erza. We had no clue that she was related to our problems. Small world is it not?"

In the distance we saw it. The Tower of Heaven. Claire began to visibly shake and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll see you on the other side." Claire murmured and we dove in the water, she creating a water bubble, and we swam underground to the opening that led us to escape.

-Luka-

"Everything seems to be going smoothly, Master Jellal."

"Yes, Luka. Just a few more hours and Lord Zeref will finally be among us. All those years will finally prove themselves today."

I cant help but to smile at the thought. All of those years scheming and building the ultimate plan. Finally the day has come where we will all finally live in a true heaven. Where Lord Zeref will rule and demons wont be ridiculed any longer.

"Mistress Scarlet has been captured I see. Will she be your sacrafice?"

Jellal nodded his head with a slight smile. "I have a feeling that with her arrival I will be able to play one last game with her around. She's a lot more cunning than you'd think. I wouldnt be surprised if she found away to escape again. And her lovely little daughter she's just as, if not more, strong as Erza. Intresting indeed."

"Yes. I look foward to play."

* * *

-Kuma-

"How pitiful. You let your guard down, Princess. It was just to easy to capture you."

I didnt acknowlege her presence with an answer. Instead I looked for ways out of here so I could find Luka. Cobalt glared daggers at the pink haired girl and she smiled flirtingly back at him.

"Where is he, Pricella?" I got the shackle un loose but now I have to wait. Pricella could control air and I wouldnt have Cobalt's help to beat her. If Claire fought her she could use water freely. My earth was limited.

We were seriously in trouble.

* * *

-Gray-

"Well might as well grab something to eat."

"Seriously you guys?!"

Flame Brain and I began to chow down on the food. The person who controlled this thing let us in, why not enjoy their hospitality? Lucy continued to rant about the guys but I didnt really see a big deal. They let us in, they were ready to fight. Plain and simple. We came to get our girls back and that was what we were gonna do.

Just then a vision lacrima appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone immediately got on guard as a person appeared. He had shoulder length black hair an gold eyes. Seriously his eyes were gold! Ive never seen that before.

"Hello, Fairy Tail."

I expected Natsu to be the first one to snap but it was actually Lucy. Juvia stepped back in shock.

"Luka?! Where is Kuma?! Answer Me!"

Natsu gaped at the pretty blonde. She was shaking with rage and she stared at the man with hate clearly written in her eyes. The man who I guess was Luka laughed a cold laugh that could give my ice magic a run for its money. He smiled venousomley with a look of glee. He nodded his head and stepped to the side to show Kuma. Her leg was in a shackle and she was eeirly calm despite the fact she was kidnapped.

"Hi guys." She murmured, not even looking at us. Then again she wasnt really there so I guess it didnt matter.

"Let her go!" I yelled and Luka chuckled. "Mistress Juvia, I believe he is dear to you." Again he stepped over and the boy, Cobalt, looked over at us with a wry smile. "So...dont freak out Mum." Juvia was straight up growling at the screen. She was very protective Im guessing. But honestly how could Cobalt tell her not to freak out. I was freaking out! They're not even my kids!

"Oh dont worry. I'll let the boy go. But the Princess will stay here."

Before I could question on what he meant by princess, a familiar voice yelled at us. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Turning to see Erza, everyone was at least relieved to see she was alive. Her red hair was perfectly in place even though her breath was ragged. She glanced at the vision lacrima and her eyes widened when she saw her daughter in chains.

"Oh. Hell. No." She muttered, glaring daggers dipped in poison at Luka who was still smiling like a damn idiot. Erza was about to rage. One time Natsu had got to rough sparring with Kuma and she ended up on crutches.

Lets just say Natsu wasnt awake for half a year.

Natsu recognized the look too because he shivered and rubbed his left arm, which by the way was broken when he was knocked out. Erza claimed it was an injury for an injury and Gramps actually laughed.

"And the mighty Titania has joined us as well. Wow. Jellal was right, you are fairly entertaining. Let's see how much fun the fairies can deliver. Ill let you know right now that someone will be sacrificed today. Whether it be Mistress Scarlet or Princess Akashiya, someone will be resurrecting Zeref."

"What do you mean by 'princess'?" I asked and Kuma flinched. She looked up at us finally. "It's sorta of a long story. I suppose I should tell you guys since you came all this way."

And then she and Cobalt began to change. Kuma's facial features hardened like stone and her eyes shifted back and forth from the color amythest to garnet. It finally settled on blood red and her bouncy hair melted into a snowy white. The waves were gone and her hair was bone straight. Her nails grew long, about five inches, and they turned the color of midnight. Cobalt took on pretty much the same transformation but his hair was still short and his eyes were emeralds. His nails were reguraly cut and they were painted deep violet. They both had some sort of symbols in there eyes and Kuma grew fangs.

Juvia and Erza fainted.

Lucy blinked but then smiled warmly. "You look so pretty!" She exclaimed. "I think your missing the point." I reply and Luka sat back and watched all of this with an amused charm. "Wait! Where did Kuma and Cobalt go?!" Natsu yelled and the girl smirked and waved.

"We're right here. But in this form it isnt Kuma and Cobalt. It's Takara and Vexel."


	26. Chapter 25: The Long Awaited Truth

Chapter 25: The Long Awaited Truth

A.N: So this is the flash back chapter. Regular italics is flash back and bold is Kuma talking in the present while flashback is happening! Enjoy!

* * *

"It started off seven years ago. On the seventh day of the seventh month in the year X777."

Cobalt sighed and looked down. I dont think I could look my mom in the eye either. This was gonna be a weird ass story. They probably wont even believe us. Then again, maybe Momma would. She did seem familiar with the R-System.

"Jani had left me. That was my teacher, the dragon that took care of me and taught me Earth Dragon Slaying magic. I was only seven years old when he left but I had a basic idea of survival. So any town that I went through or passed I would either steal or beg to help me get by. It wasnt something that a child should go through but I considered myself tough because that's what Jani called me. He said I was strong. That I would be even greater than him someday. Thinking about it now, it makes me laugh."

Aunt Lucy, Mom, Uncle Gray, Juvia, and Uncle Natsu listened with rapid intrest. It already sounded stupid. The story sounded so over used. Kid abandoned and raised in the streets but that was me.

"One day I was walking through a desert, using the earth to find the next civilization when I ran across a weird looking building. It looked incomplete but grand all on its own. Me, being the inquisive child that I was, went to go see what this building was. Across the sea was this cursed place in construction. An R-System. The Tower of Heaven. Forbidden magic. Something in my gut told me to leave, to run as far as I was able, but I just stood there and watched it. It gave off this ominous feeling that I couldnt get out of my head. And then after staring at it what seems like forever, everything turned black."

Memories were rushing from the back of my head. They assaulted me with waves of pain. Pain and agony I tried to bury deep within, to forget. But now that I was reliving this it was to late to not think about it. All those years of training come down to this day. Its time to see if today was the day that I finally stood up and faced the music.

-Seven years ago. T.o.H. Kuma-

"_Where am I? What is this place? Jani! JANI?!"_

_The child cried as she looked around the dark place. It would scare anybody so honestly the guards werent shocked to hear her cry._

_"Shut it! We dont wanna hear a single word come from ya!" Kuma sniffled but stayed quiet._

**I never stood up for myeslf. I did what I was told. I guess its a fault on my part. Trying to do anything to make someone satisfied with what they saw. I guess you could tell that I tried to hard. I think that maybe I wasnt trying hard enough. Maybe if I had, things could have gone diffrently.**

"_That's better. Now then this is what your gonna do for us. Just do what your told and everything will be fine." Finally Kuma was brought out into the light and she was in fact on the beach of the Tower of Heaven. "Your task is to help move these rocks with that boy right over there. He'll tell you where to move it."_

_Kuma locked eyes with a boy her age. His hair was short, about at his nape, and his eyes were the color of gold. He looked angry and tired but not broken. Kuma silently and gently walked over to him. She smiled and waved. "Hi!" She chirrped. "Im Kuma!" The boy stared at her for what seemed like an enternity before he stood up and gave a wry half smile._

_"Luka. Luka Wakamoto"_

_After introductions the boy, Luka, showed her where the rocks would be taken. After she got the location down she held out her hands and two of the big ones- almost boulders- began to float. Luka marveled at the sight but then started rolling the boulders once he saw her racing to put them down. At the end of the day the space was cleared for the first time. And it was all because of a little girl._

_The first night scared the bejezzus out of Kuma. Luckily Luka came and brought her into his cell. There were four others there._

_Two girls, one blonde and one red haired, looked up from their hand games. They blinked twice looked at each other and then went back to playing Eena Leena Thumbulina. _

_A boy about a year older than the girls sat on the ground and drew on the dirt floor. His skin was the color of caramel and his hair was as dark as night. It sat on a high pony on top of his head. He gave a quick smile to Kuma before going back to writing. It seemed like he was writing a story._

_The last one was a boy quite a bit older than him. Kuma found out that he was exactly four years older than the rest of them, saving the one with the pony tail. His hair was spiked up and the color of fire with specks of blonde here and there. _

_"Kuma. These are my friends. The girls are Dennevah and Claire and the boys are Henran and Koga." Kuma bowed politely which made the others look at her with questioning. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Kuma. Let's be friends!" Henran's face seemed to fall at her innocent voice and Dennevah stood up and hugged the girl._

_"Will be glad to be friends."_

_"Theres no way this chick is gonna survive a second in this place! They'll eat her alive!" Claire yelled suddenly and Koga flinched. "Claire. Take it easy. Let her have one more night of normalcy. Just one more night of peace." Henran whispered in her ear and the blonde turned and hurumphed. But then she looked at the ground with pain in her eyes._

_"Get ready to go through hell, kid. Dont say I didnt warn ya."_

**Back then Claire was more of the fierce brute. She dished out more than her little fist could prove but that didnt mean she didnt do what she could.**

**After about a month I realized just how horrible this place was. The screams of tortured people all ages haunted my sleep. I faced the fear of dying every single moment of every single day. I didnt know what relaxing was. But as long as I had Dennevah, Koga, Claire, Henran and Luka, I would be just fine for the short time that I would live. That's when things became more complicated I suppose.**

"_No way!"_

_"It cant be!"_

_"Why would he be down here?!"_

_Frantic whispers shot back and forth through the tension filled air. A knife cutting through the thick air filled with worry was an understaintment. Try a fingernail._

_Jellal Fernandes walked through the place as though it wasnt filled with slaves. He strutted with the air of royalty even though he was just an ordinary man._

_Well as ordinary as a cruel man like him could pull off._

_Then he stopped in the center of the field and everyone got quiet. He smirked and looked around with cold amused eyes._

_"My my. You are all working very hard. I appreciate it. And I am sure that you will all be the first ones who will be accepted into the new heaven once our project is complete." Koga held Dennevah's hand as she shook in what was plain old fear. Kuma stood solid and stiff, she looked just as itimidating as he did. Henran had to hold Claire back from attacking the bluette._

_"But there is more that I need." Jellal continued. Then he turned towards Luka's group and smiled. His eyes landed on Kuma. She just stared back as though this is normal. "I need Kuma and Henran Uzuki to come with me." Again whispers broke throughout the crowd. Jellal may have called on Henran also but his eyes remained on Kuma. The girl's heart rate picked up at a speed that really shouldnt be healthy. Luka gritted his teeth and stepped in front of her. Holding out his arms his eyes glinted in determination._

_"Your not taking either one of them!"_

_The murmers ceased immediately and Jellal blinked in surprise. Then he laughed a good hardy laugh that sent shivers down everones spine. The twelve year old red head put a hand on Luka's shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn—" "Im sick of him controlling us! Its about time someone taught him a lesson by knocking him down a peg or two!" Jellal raised a questioning brow but then tilted his head to the left. Luka was embedded into the wall._

_"LUKA?!" Kuma yelled running after him but Jellal called her back. "I wouldnt go up to him. Not if you want him to land into a diffrent wall. Or the ocean."_

_Kuma froze on the spot._

_"Now then you two, shall we depart?" His smile made everyone shake. Henran stepped up to leave but Claire wrapped her arms around his waist. "No! You cant take them! Take me instead!" Luka got up and stumbled back to Kuma. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Where she goes, I go. You could kill me, Jellal, but you wouldnt want to loose one of your dedicated workers would you?" Koga and Dennevah stepped up too. "You drive us through hell." Koga murmured. "Well we're going to stick together untill we finally drive out of it." Dennevah finished and Jellal quirked a brow. He stared at the six of them and finally chuckled. _

_"Im quite amused by you bunch. I suppose all of you could come along. But by the end of the day, you will be wishing you hadnt try to be heroic. Come along now, children."_

**Jellal knew what we were but the rest of us didnt. The only one who could teach us was Luka. He taught Claire and the others how to fight with these weird powers that werent magic but made me study. The six of us were moved from a cell to a small safe house on a little island not to far away from the tower. I had no idea what was going on. **

_Kuma fell and tumbled on the ground. The man growled and barked at her. "Again!"_

_The girl stood up and faced Jellal who just stood there, waiting. His eyes were cold and empty._

-End of Flashback-

"I guess Jellal figured out that Luka wasnt training me like he was supposed to do so for five hours a day it was training time."

"But what was the reason he began training you six specifically?" Mom asked softly.

"You see Mommy, he needed information from the Magic Council. But he couldnt leave the tower alone. So we were his personal lackeys, made to go fetch whatever was on his mind. He knew about what we are. And what we are are a combaniation. A hybrid if you will, of wizard and demon. Thats how come we easily got the job done."

Mom's mouth dropped to the floor and Uncle Natsu did a double take. Aunt Lucy didnt look surprised and Uncle Gray and Juvia looked in denial. Luka chuckled a little at their expressions.

"That's not even the best part about the Princess! Keep going!" Pricella exclaimed with bright eyes filled with excitement.

I took a deep breath "I..."


	27. Chapter 26: Hottie vs Beautie

Chapter 26: Hottie vs. Beautie

A.N: Hello again! This chapter is pretty vauge but then again its suppose to be. Now then remember to review if Kuma should take down Thunder Palace or help take down Laxus! I have two votes one for each so help break down the tie!

* * *

-Kuma PoV-

"I... There's a reason they keep calling me Princess."

"Are you sure you wanna say it out loud to mortals? Is it safe?" Aunt Lucy questioned into the lacrima and the rest of the family gave her quizzical looks. "What do you mean Luce?" Uncle Natsu questioned and the pretty blonde looked away.

"It'll be fine. They deserve to know. Mom." Looking her straight in the eye she actually looks a bit nervous.

"I know now who my biological parents are. I found out about two to three weeks ago." She looked ok but I could see her fingertips twitching slightly once every few seconds. Taking another gulp of air I force my self to stay looking at her.

"My father is who they call the King of Demons. Known as all ruler of dark magic. And my mother is known as the Eve of Despair. Their names are Moka Akashiya and Zeref Vermillion." That revelation hit her like a blow and she stumbled back into Uncle Gray. He caught her with his eyes wide open. "H-How is that e-even...?!" I shrugged. I had no clue. I just knew I was the daughter of the most strongest evil beings in the cosmos. Aunt Lucy smiled at me reassuringly despite the fact I was still in chains. Uncle Natsu looked dumbfounded.

Luka again dissappeared and the lacrima vision disspersed. A loud crash rung throughout the small room and my head snapped to the left. Claire and Dennevah were on the scene, looking fierce and defiant. Pricella got ready to attack. Dennevah saw my hand reaching closer to my unlocked shackle and nodded. "GO!" Pricella turned in time to see me cutting through Cobalts ties with ease and running out of the room. "Thanks you two! I owe ya!"

"So what do we do now?!" Cobalt questioned, grabbing my hand and dragging me foward to run even faster. "Simple. Your gonna find Juvia and get the hell out of here. Im gonna find Jadin, Luka and Jellal and beat there assess untill they actually see heaven and not some dream. In that order!" I dont even remember when we transformed back to our human forms.

"Im not going any where without ya Kay! We're nakama. We gotta stick together."

"Well sometimes you gotta listen to your friends and do what your told!"

"I agree with the Princess."

Stopping in our tracks, Jadin is in front of us. He too was in nicer clothes. My kimono flutters in the air, the thin cloth making me shivering a little believable to the excuse of being cold. Cobalt lets out a feral growl and I see his tightened fist are shaking. I know Jadin betrayed us all, but shouldnt Claire, Dennavah and I be the most angry? We were the ones who spent time here at the Tower of Heaven.

"Jadin. Youve got some nerve showing your face around me."

"Feeling a little hurt that Pricella was with me this whole time, Cobalt?"

That's right! My mind flashes from the day Jadin and I walked in on Pricella and Cobalt making out to when Jadin's arm snaked around the girl's waist at the casino when he sold us out. On second thought he had every right to slowly rip the guy's throat out.

With his canines.

"Kuma. Go on ahead. You've got some buisness with that freak to take care of right?" Looking over at him I see him getting ready. Should I stay or go? Cobalt dashes towards Jadin and I have my answer. Go!

-Claire's PoV-

"That little bitch..!"

"How could you do this, Pricella?! Kuma actually thought of you as a friend and Cobalt was in love with you! Is this how you treat nakama?!"

Dennevah and Pricella stared each other down. It was the battle of the pretty girls, reigning beauties of Yokai Academy. Pricella with her punk rock pink hair and crystal blue eyes and Dennevah with her fiery red hair and exotic skin with golden eyes.

Pricella was a bigger bitch than I would have ever believed. She played Cobalt like a doll and threw him to the side like trash. She chuckled and shrugged.

"He was absolutely adorable! And its your idiotic faults for even thinking trash like you and a superior like I would ever become close."

Dennevah had transformed into her demon form. Her red hair cut into a sharp bob and she wore a leotard/one piece looking thing. It had a black tight turtle neck and her legs adorned black knee highs with ridiculous heels. The symbol of Lamia Scale stood out from the bright white attire. Her gold eyes seemed even more beautiful.

Pricella, too, transformed into her demonic side. Her pink hair seemed brighter as it was now in a low sideways ponytail. She wore a skirt that reached her lower thigh and a shirt that reminded me of Levy McGarden's dress. The sleeves and shirt were pink and green though. Both of their fangs glowed.

"Im cuter, Im sweeter, Im more irresistable! Face it Dennevah, Im the exact definition of Temptation! So why does that girl have the title Temptress?! It's unfathomable!" My twin sister held out her hand and a fan with paintings of plants appeared. She held it up and almost all of her face instead of her eyes were covered, giving her an amazing cooler edge with the dangerous glint here and there. "Your also more of a bitch. So your jealous of Kuma-nii because she was prettier smarter and more in demand? Pathetic. Cobalt liked you for you. Wasnt that enough?" The air mage just charged at Dennevah, the nature mage.

Dennevah had more of a crush on Cobalt then in love. The only person she could fall in love with was a boy name Koga Delmas. He was with us in this tower and I know he's still here. I can feel it. Maybe if Henran was here he couldve tracked him but...

'Stop it!'

Why? Go ahead and admit it. He left you.

'Shut up! He had to get away, who wanted to stay here?!'

Koga and Kuma stayed when they had the chance to go but they wanted to make sure that you and Dennevah got out as well. He didnt give a damn about what happened to the lot of you. There was no sticking together. There was no promise. He left on his own accord. He didnt-

A crash interrupted my minds banter.

Dennevah was in the wall and Pricella laughed. "As a demon your weak but as a mage you have nothing to control. No plant life! Face it, it's over."

"DONT TOUCH MY SISTER!"

Holding out my hand and curling them Pricella starts to jerk. I really hated doing this but I had no choice. I got this idea off of a TV show that I watched a couple years back. The idea was that blood is liquid and I control water. So I bended her blood like I would bend water. She fell to her knees and we heard a shout above.

"DENNEVAH!"

That voice...

"KOGA!" Kicking Ice Princess in the face I yell at Dennevah to go find her man. She blushed but ran anyways.

"Alright, Pricella. Let's settle this."

-Cobalt's PoV-

Jadin grunts in pain as my foot connects with his chest. He stumbles back into a wall and stands back up. His claws grow out and he snarls. As if Im scared of him! If there's one person I know I could beat, its this loser.

"Why are you fighting for her, Cobalt? Just a few weeks ago you were enemies." Chuckling I get ready for my next attack. "Unlike you we were forced to fight each other. You chose to fight against her. The worse part about it, you pretended to be her friend. In the famous words of Elfman: That's not manly!"

"Ex-quip, BLIZZARD HALABARD!"

"Water Dragon, WING ATTACK!"

Knocking the weapon out of the way, I wasnt fast enough to see the fist that hit my side. Stumbling and sliding back to a stop I feel my nails grow.

It's game time.

-Kuma's PoV-

"Reiga! Where are you?!"

I ran smack dab into Uncle Natsu. He smiles when he sees me and hugged me. Spinning around I feel dizzy and I know so does he so he puts me down.

"Kuma! We were so worried!" Happy yelled and I smile at the cat. Behind him I see another cat. With purple fur and black eyes my mouth gives a small smile.

"Neeya!"

She cried and runs into my arms. "Kuma! Dont leave me again!" Neeya was my cat that I had to seperate with to save her life. Hugging her tightly I feel so relieved. I missed her so much! Uncle Natsu smiled at us and then pointed behind him. "So Im guessing he was telling the truth!" Looking up I see a boy taller than me with a high pony tail that reached his waist. He wore a simple gray button down and black jeans with heavy boots. My feet couldnt move fast enough.

"KOGA!"

He laughed at my excitement and patted my back. His arms were strong around me. I think I started to cry because he scoffed. "The great Earth Dragon Slayer, Kuma, crying? Well I'll be damned." Hitting his arm I laugh and then got serious.

"Dennevah and Claire is down stairs fighting a girl named Pricella. You have to help them!" Koga too looked impassive. "You mean you didnt hear? Jellal said that the Etherion will be firing in less than twenty five minutes. If we dont all get out of here by then, it's over. We're playing Heaven's Game." My eyes widened in shock. "The ETRHERION?!" Uncle Natsu nodded his head solemnly. Happy said a quiet "Aye" and Neeya started shivering.

"I have to find Lu- Reiga. I have to end him before he ruins another life!"

"It's too dangerous! Let's just get Dennevah and Claire and lets go!"

Shaking my head I get ready to run. "I have to many people to get out to just run. Besides your talking to the fastest runner in Yokai!" "Fine then. Then Im coming too. Neeya you get out of here!" The cat spread her wings and smiled. "Im not getting seperated again!" Uncle Natsu told me to be careful because Jellal also had members of Trinity Raven hunting fairies in the tower. Nodding we split up and head in opposite directions.

That was the last time I saw Uncle Natsu through human eyes.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_COME ON! Hurry up! We're gonna get caught!"_

_"Im trying my best!" Dennevah cried._

_"Shuddap, Squirt!" Claire screeched. _

_Kuma, Claire and Dennevah were running through the halls of the building that held the magic council. In Claire's arms were the blue prints to the basic design of the R-systems top half. Dennevah and Claire were at least two feet behind Kuma. She was a very fast runner, never tripping over anything. They turned the corner and heard heavy footsteps of rune knights fast approaching._

_Kuma pushed Neeya, Claire and Dennevah behind a large statue that easily concealed them. Taking the blue prints out of the canister she gave it to them and kept the tube. "Listen. Get these where ever they need to go. As soon as I scream run as fast as you can. Henran and Koga should be on the other side. Neeya can smell just as good as I can. Be safe you three."_

_"NO! Dont go!" Neeya hollered._

_But Kuma was already running as fast as her little legs could carry and that was far. Dennevah, Claire and Neeya heard the knights passed by the statue chasing after the girl. They saw the canister in her hand and assumed that because she was the fastest runner, the red head gave it to her. After a hot chase down several halways a man with tuffs of white hair and barely tall enough to compare to a chair, caught her. His arm had wrapped around the child and she roared as loud as the dragon who taught her. Dennevah, Claire and Neeya took that chance to go._

_"Thank you, Master Makarov."_

_Kuma locked eyes with the old man and gave a tiny smile of respect. She dropped the canister and surrendered easily. Makarov felt sorry for the young one as the Rune Knights surrounded her. One picked up the cylindar and whirled on the child._

_"WHERE ARE THE BLUE PRINTS?!" She shrugged and smiled. "Some where on the continent. See ya!" The ground beneath them shook and she dove underground. Makarov looked genuinley impressed. _

_ The kid thought of everything._


	28. Chapter 27: Simplistic Struggle!

Chapter 27:Simplistic Struggle

Kuma and Koga ran around looking for Luka. They called him the King of Illusion because he could be there and you wouldnt even know it. But Kuma developed a skill that lets her sense magic energy near her. And so far the only ones she senses are her, the boy next to her, and the cat flying by her side.

"Wait a minute..." Koga grabbed Kuma's hand. "If we 'wait a minute' that gives us twenty minutes left!"

"But wait! Somethings not right!" They began walking slowly and cautiously as she began to explain her reasoning for thinking at a time like this.

"I can sense magic energy using the earth. That's something Ive always been able to do and have gotten quite good at it. The Tower is suppose to have enough magic to some comprible to the ten Wizard Saints. My senses aernt picking up any energy from the tower itself."

"So what does that mean?"

Glaring at the ground I try to sense the power that should be blaring through my feet but I felt nothing. "How is that possible? Jellal needs magical energy for this thing to ressurect Zeref. I dont know. So he just build the tower for dramatic effect? He does seem like the type who'd go Cleopatra on us just for the theatrical flare." Suddenly Koga wasnt walking by me anymore and I looked around. Neeya was still there but Koga was gone. "Koga! Koga where'd you go?!" No answer. Neeya made sure she was on top of my head.

"Im impressed. You picked up on that? Well think a little harder if you want the answer. I wont just give it away. Then it would be to obvious. The best part of a game is the mystery."

"JELLAL!

"Konbanha, Kuma Scarlet. O genki desu ka?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled deviously. Backing up I remember fully well his magic. Heavenly Body Magic. His is worse than air, because at least I could see the person who used air. His magic made him as fast as a meteor at times. Trust me Ive been at the recieving end of his fists and its not fun.

"Where's Mom?!" I demand and he chuckles as he circles around me. "She is currently being trapped in a card by one of her old friends named Shô. Your friend Koga has been captured by Luka and your friend Claire has actually defeated Pricella. This game is quite the performance!" Keeping my guard up I feel my nails grow. He chuckles and stops behind me. I dont move an inch. "So you figured out that your Zeref's child, correct?" When I didnt answer he continued. "Why wouldnt you want to ressurect the man who gave you life? Cant you realize he's your entire races chance—the whole human populations chance at finally having the freedom that we deserve?! This is the way to have it!"

"But by killing someone else's chance of living? Thats below selfish."

"You call it selfish because that's whom you consider someone dear. In others minds they will see how selfish you are being by not giving up something so insignificant as ONE life."

"YEAH AND I CALL YOU CRAZY! Do you not hear yourself talk?! Then again you were always the sick bastard that would do nothing but to get what he wants." Jellal chuckled and mocked bowed. "You flatter me so, Kuma." Growling I meet his eyes. "The fact that your laughing in my face and calling my mother's life inconsequential is probably the stupidest thing you have ever did in your life. I would say you being born was the first but that title goes to whoever gave birth to you." Again he laughed and ran a thumb over his tounge, pretended it was hot and whipped his hand a couple of times, making a hiss sound like a fire. "Ouch! So the little soldier has gotten a back bone?"

"You dont even know the beggining of it!"

"Well then LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN!"

Dodging each beam with ease I strike the wall and make his side of the room shake. Thank goodness I took off my shoes! Just from those beams I could get a little taste of his power. Let's just say it got alot stronger than I last remembered. Then again, so did I.

He stumbles from the little earthquake but other wise un-phased. He smiles then. "I must say, you've improved! You couldnt even dodge one beam when I trained you. Now you can do that and sense magic energy. Well done. But it wont be enough."

"Are we gonna fight or listen to your stupid villian-y speaches that have been repeated to many times on television that it seems mandotory? What's next 'with my power I'm an unstoppable force! No one can stop me!'? Well Mwahahaha to you too! Bring it, jerk face!" He laughs and runs towards me. I feel Neeya hang on even tighter. She lets out a squeal when she sees Jellal fast approaching.

'He's fast but right now it's about Mommy's speed.' He throws a punch towards my face and I block. I swear I heard a bone crack in my forearm. '...And he punches like Cousin Mira! OWWW!' He sweeps his leg up and I duck under. He almost jumped on me but I rolled from underneath him and kick him in the side. Jellal flips back and that sickning smile seems to have gotten bigger.

"Your not the only one who can move the earth, Kuma." Jellal stroke the ground with his palm and the ground broke apart, splitting towards me. I just stood still. As soon as it came towards me I jumped and brought my feet back down hard, making a tiny crater and sending the crack right back to him. I didnt notice he had another spell being activated. "Dark Grab!"

"Oh shit!" I dodged a huge arm made of space and almost became a shish kabob on the second. The first arm grabbed me in my middle of dodging and threw me to a wall. Neeya and I got seperated and she fell unconcious.

Hitting the wall with a giant 'BANG' and groaning I melt into the wall. I can hear Jellal's heart as calm as a breeze and smell the confusion emanating from him. Walking throughout the walls untill Im behind him I get ready for my next attack. Closing my fists with two fingers out I cross my arms like an X and quietly hit the ground with my left leg, slightly twisting it towards my knee. A collumn made of iron slams angrily into Jellal's back and he lets out a scream. I let out my own when I feel something tugging on my hair. Whoever did that pushed me out of the wall.

"Sorry, Kuma. But your fight is with me." I felt my hair tugging painfully at my scalp and my feet are far from touching the ground.

Im a short person.

"OW HEY WATCH IT! This is REAL hair ya know?!

His cheek presses against mine from behind and I feel him chuckle. "You were fighting the wrong person Kuma." I couldnt do any spell that would get me out of this fast enough. My eyes just widened in horror.

And then the most painful wave of agony spreaded throughout my entire body.

I couldnt help the scream of complete and utter torture that errupted from my lips. Looking down I see a hand had went straight through my abdomen. I feel myself cough up and blood splatters on the floor.

I cant...breathe...

* * *

-Lucy's PoV-

"Ju...via!...Are you...alright?"

The blue haired woman nodded weakly and smiled. Suddenly a vision lacrima pops out of no where and I feel her stiffen. So do I. But its bad because we dont have any energy left. We used it all up performing a unsion raid against some crazy rocker dude named Valdaldus Talka.

What was on the screen killed me.

"Ku...KUMA!"

She was being hung by her hair and a hole was going straight through her stomach. She was gasping for air and blood was all over her cheeks and chin.

Juvia looked mortified and tears were in her eyes. "They did that...to a child!" She cried and she clawed the ground. Oh yeah, she's a mother. My heart was pounding while I watched her.

Just then Cobalt and those guys who kidnapped Erza walked in. Cobalt wasted no time to get to Juvia and she threw herself in his arms. She hugged him as tight as possible. The water mage let out a choked sob. "Its alright Mum. Your alright." He then turned to the vision lacrima and choked at what he saw. "Kuma?!" She was thrown to the side like a ragdoll! The fact that the man behind her use to be her friend made this even worse.

"Dont worry Fairy Tail! She is still alive! Although it wont be for long. At least, not untill you tell me who the stigma is! Just yell it out, I can hear all of you!" Jellal, as I assumed he would be, vanished with a violent laugh. Luka stood there and licked Kuma's blood from his arm, his eyes flashing demonic. My fist punched the ground.

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

-Natsu's PoV-

The vision lacrima followed me during the middle of fighting the stupid owl. Watching my niece fall like that...MY FOOT IS GOING STRAIGHT UP SOME BASTARD'S ASS!

"Kuma! Is she...?"

"No Happy, the guy just said so. Besides I can see her hand grasping for dear life! We gotta get there quick!"

"But with the Etherion on us we dont have anytime. We have twelve minutes left! Kuma is in critical condition she cant hang on for that long!"

I frown at my best buddy. Part of me knows this is true but damnit Im not giving up on her. I couldnt save Lissana, but Ill be damned if Im actually close enough to watch Kuma die! "You must not know how tough the girl is, Happy. She's as hard as the rock she controls. Besides as long as she has Erza and Jani to look after there's no way she's gonna die! Anyways do you have any idea who this stigma is?! What is a stigma anyways?!" Happy just gave a shrug.

DAMNIT!

* * *

-Gray PoV-

"HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY NIECE!"

The lacrima following me showed that Luka guy walking back over to Kuma. Fuck Erza screwing him up, if I get to him first there wont be anything to destroy!

As my mind goes through all the attacks I could use on the boy my mind wonders to Kuma. Which leads me to Erza. Kuma was Erza's DAUGHTER, her life! If Kuma dies right now, I dont know what the requip mage would do. Erza would probably become more cold than she did when she first joined Fairy Tail so many years back. Erza loved that kid to death, even a blind man saw that. Just the fact that she was caught in this mess would probably make her blood boil.

I love Erza. Ive known that scince I was thirteen. Adding Kuma was like a little fantasy for me where Erza and I were married and we watched her grow together. And where as we aernt and Erza doesnt love me in that way, I did get to watch this girl become strong. She could easily become an S-Class wizard. Her heart was just as pure as gold. The fact that this place has been plauging her for years, she's always been able to put a smile on everyone's face.

We're not going to loose her.

I refuse!

If Erza cant then I will.

* * *

-Erza's PoV-

My heart wont beat.

Shô sees me just standing there and he keeps reassuring that she's not dead.

How can I not believe that my DAUGHTER isnt dead?! She's not moving, her chest isnt rising and falling and theres a GIANT HOLE IN HER STOMACH! Tears streamed down my face mercilessly. This was not happening.

€Erza! Erza..can you hear me?! it's Lucy!€

I just nodded staring at the screen.

"If you wont say anything I'll make it even worse for her suffering!" He kicked her in the side and she roared in pain. My hands go up to my lips in desbelief and the tears continue to flow. She's alive but barely and she was in pain.

€Erza...Listen to..to me! Kuma has that power remember? She showed you a...transf-formation. If you talk to her and clear up any uncertainty of hers...she can use that form to heal herself. But it...has to be you, Erza. Your the closest one to her heart. Hurry...before she's gone!€ And then Lucy's voice dissappeared. One question comes to mind.

How the hell am I suppose to reach her?!


End file.
